Vertigo
by Heaven is Drunk
Summary: Once upon a time, in a Tower high above the villages, there was a girl who'd only known stone walls, fairy tales, and the Man who kept her there. Then a boy crashes through her roof and her Tragedy becomes her own Fairy Tale.
1. Part I Chapter I

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Aiya! It's been forever since I've written a story. I've been battling moderate interest in the world of yaoi, reading stories and having ideas spring up to me, but I couldn't bring myself to really write one myself. When I finally gave myself the dedication to write something, this is really the only plotline to stick in my head.

This story actually came from an adaptation of a South Park yaoi which I felt was rather random on my part to actually be interested in it in the first place. **Fantasyof-theRaven** and her or his story "I Need You Too" really has the writes to this story. I simply took the basic plotline and twisted it for my own amusement. If you can really stand to see Stan and Kyle like each other more than just friends, then this story would fascinate you as it did me. It truly is a well written piece of fiction.

Anyways, thank you for those who take an interest in my own adaptation of the original plotline, I promise it will be as romantic as my stomach can handle.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter One.**

_The world outside my window is scratching at my door  
There's only stories  
Of what life was like before_

Once upon a time, in a land where the horizon was an array of mountains to the north and south, stretches of green forest to the west, and the beautiful scene of the ocean to the east, there lived a girl who'd only known these treasures that Mother Nature provided through a small window in a tall tower and the childish books He'd brought to her once a week.

Her bedroom was small, square and dull; the only décor besides the necessities was a gold platted, full length mirror, the simple book shelf cluttered with torn manuscripts, and the old stone walls. She spent her days curled in her bed, reading the stories to herself and dreaming of the freedom they told. When her eyes grew weary of the words, when the candles she was given for the month had been melted to their stand, she'd sit upon the cherry wood chair and stare out the window, imaging how the grass would feel on her bare feet.

The large cherry door that loomed behind her, haunted her in her dream world, was locked from the outside, preventing her from escaping into the grand outside, but the window remained open so that she may gaze upon the grass she'd never feel, the flowers she'd never pick, and the people she'd never meet. Her only unlocked door, the imagery of escaping, led to her small bathroom that was windowless and blank, and could not provide her freedom from the four walls of captivity.

The Man who brought her books through the cherry wood door hadn't aged in the 17 years that she had lived in the Tower. He remained pale, lanky, and dark, coming to her once a week with a new book, or a clipped group of papers to read to her. He'd remind her of her age, her name, and her position as His property before kissing her forehead and tucking her into her bed. He'd shut and lock the door behind Him, only to be opened a sliver in the morning when she'd be passed her breakfast, lunch, and dinner.

That was her life and she had not questioned its appeal. She did not wonder where her parents had been, how'd she had found herself within the Tower, taken care of by this oddly sensitive and caring man. She did not imagine what the Man had ever meant when He said He owned her. She hadn't even questioned the oddity of never having felt grass or flowers or spring water. Because the four walled Tower, the canopy bed, worn out books, a strange man to visit her once a week was all she'd ever known. After all, books were simply words written by poets with that highest of detail of imagination. Fairytales did not reflect the reality of human beings, and so she would be forever in her tower, staring out at the world and not allowing herself to wish for something better.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed. Review please if you want!

Zai Jian!


	2. Part I Chapter II

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note: **Oh boy, the second chapter! By all fairness, this is actually the first chapter and the other is a prologue but I prefer to stroke my ego and call this one the second chapter. Plus it ends up bothering me eventually when numbers don't match up. Bah, anyways, I hope you enjoyed what little there was in the first chapter, this chapter is longer; PROMISE!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter Two.**

_This music's irresistible  
Your voice makes my skin crawl  
Innocent and pure  
I guess you heard it all before_

The day hadn't been eventful, much like every other day in her life in the high Tower. She had awoken to the sunrise and birds chirping to each other. She had remembered the man saying that when birds chirped, it was spring time which meant that flowers were blooming and love was blossoming. She liked Spring because it meant that the cool breeze would flow in from her window brining the delicate scent of flowers and grass into her bedroom. She would close her eyes and imagine herself to be lying in a field, smelling the flowers and basking in the warm sunlight. She itched to know what the grass and flowers felt like, desired to know if birds would approach her and allow her to feel their feathers.

She felt her heart sink when she opened her eyes and found that the image of paradise was framed by gray stone. She turned from the window and approached the cluttered shelf, grasping a thin clasp of papers hastily scribbled on and retreated to the cherry wood chair to read. It was one of her favorites, _Rapunzel_. She hadn't gotten far into the story when she began to tremble. Her hands shook and finally released the pages to let them scatter along the ground. She rushed to the bathroom, ran the sink water and shoved them in the boiling fountain. Her pale violet eyes stared at the frail hands as the shaking subsided then finally stopped. She heaved a sigh of relief, dried her hands, and turned towards her bedroom.

"Hello, Hinata-hime," The Man's cold voice forced the breath out of her. She bowed quickly, the purple dress audibly crinkling with the movement, and forced herself to walk foreword, past him and to the bed as she had always done. He smiled at her, an emotionless grin that chilled her more, and He stepped towards the scattered papers, fixing them in order and setting them on the windowsill. He pulled the chair to be adjacent to her and grasped her hands in His larger, paler, scalier claws, "My dear, Hinata-hime."

"Y-y-yes," She shamelessly stuttered, cursing her weakness when the Man came into sight. She could never understand what He'd always bring out in her. She stuttered, shivered, and felt mechanical when He was there and in all 17 years, she had feared Him even though He'd shown her nothing by detached affection.

He grinned coolly and reached to stroke her cheek, she flinched just the slightest bit but not subtle enough for him to not notice. The oily smile faded and she felt her heart stop, "You are 17, Hinata-hime, you shouldn't be afraid of men."

She nodded quickly, biting her lip to the point of bleeding, looking anywhere but into the man's cold black eyes. He grasped her hand tightly, the other hovering just above her head.

"Your half birthday will be in the summer," His voice echoed in her head, stiffened her heart, and she froze to the point that his touch did repulse her, "and then is shall only be 6 months before you come to understand my ownership over you."

"W-w-what d-do y…y-you-" She tried to form the words, enforce her question on Him, questions that had been forming since she was young. He interrupter her with a cold, dark chuckle.

"Hinata-hime, if you're going to be a good wife, you'll have to stop that bad stuttering habit," He grinned arrogantly. She gasped audibly, attempting to form the words with her mouth. He stood up abruptly, dropping her hands so quickly that she fell from the bed to land at His feet. He bent forward, kissing her forehead as He always did and retreated to the bookshelf to grab a book, "Hinata-hime, what would you like me to read to you? I have a new book for you."

She paused for a minute, not being able to understand His words. She curled up, resting her forehead at her curled up knees. She could hear Him sigh before picking up a thing, worn book, "It's called _Persephone_. It's about a beautiful young goddess who was enraptured by the Lord of the Underworld. I thought Hinata-hime would like this story."

She nodded her head, finding the strength to stand on her feet and move to the bed. He grinned and chose His place at the foot of her bed. He opened it slowly and began to gently read from the worn book, "A long time ago, in ancient Greece…"

She listened as she always did finding herself feeling a tense anger towards this Persephone person. She was able to roam free in the sun and yet she was here, trapped in a stone room with a man that was more Monster.

"Hades himself had no wife, but he had fallen in love with a girl…" Love, she was familiar with that emotion from her books. She couldn't describe the feeling but she knew it meant that two people wanted to be together.

"W-w-what d-d-does l-love me-an?" She whispered.

He paused slightly before smiling, "Well, Love means that one person holds a passion towards another. It is what I feel for you, Hinata-hime, and what you feel for me."

She frowned, that seemed unlikely. The love in her books had characters living together for the rest of their lives but she did not want to be with him for the rest of her life. She did not even want to spend the next hour with him. Could that be love?

He had once said that fairy tales were simply the stretching of reality. So maybe what she felt was love and those silly little stories about Princes rescuing Princess was poetic drabble served only to entertain. This meant that love was a bad thing to her; it made her uncomfortable and restricted. So she wouldn't love, for the sake of maybe someday escaping, she would never love.

"She was young, and he was much older: dour, dark, and strange…," She shivered at the similarity between this dark God and Him. Did that mean that she was Persephone? No, Persephone had her freedom, she had her stone Tower, and "Still, Hades was a royal god, one of the three rulers of the world. He deserved a queen, and he was determined to have exactly the one he wanted." He paused, shifting a look to her that made her freeze in fear. She was set on believing that He was like Hades, "He seized the frightened Persephone and carried her down into his own land as her companions scattered in terror. The crack in the earth closed up behind them, shutting out the light."

_Ha!_ She thought cruelly to herself, _Now Persephone will taste the same bitter life that I live in._

As he continued, she could find herself feeling just like Persephone, trapped in a sunless world receiving attention from a man the frightened and disgusted her. Was this her fate? Forever by the God of the Underworld? No, she would find a way out, an escape like Rapunzel did.

As the sun set and night stars twinkled in the sky, she felt the lull of the story rock her to sleep, only drifting into semi-conscious at the sound of the book closing. His weight was removed from the bed as He returned the book to the shelf and she shivered as his movements created a cool breeze around her. She heard Him chuckle softly and cover her completely in the cotton blankets.

He kissed her forehead as he always did the ends of his hair, black as the ink the letters of her books were written in, tickled her cheeks. She was vaguely aware of the rustling wind beyond His body and the thought of the loose leaf papers, innocently sitting on her windowsill, would be blown away by the spring breeze but the thought was lost with his whispered words, "Only a few short months my dear, and you will finally experience womanhood."

She withheld her shiver to as much as she could, alerted by the words he spoke; however, she was so warm beneath the blankets that she drifted off to sleep despite the fear clenching at her heart. His footsteps barely made a thump against the stone flooring but the hollow sound of the door shutting and locking reverberated through the room, muting the noise of rustling paper.

* * *

She awoke the next morning, relieved that the night had passed without incident. She'd woken from cold, sickening fear at several points during that night and feared startling Him to where he would come back into the room. She didn't want him to ever return, she didn't want to learn what being a 'wife' meant, and she certainly didn't want to loose her solitude.

She removed herself from the bed and retreated to clean herself. She knew food would be present and a dress would be laid out for her when she exited, and then she would spend the day smelling the spring air and reading _Rapunzel_. She entered her cool room, shivering slightly at the drop in temperature and picked up the navy blue dress laid out for her. She dressed quickly, ate quickly, and set the plate by the door before nearly sprinting to her windowsill to read. However, only one page was still resting on the windowsill, weighted down by a few pebbles fallen from disintegrating stone.

She gently spread out her thin, pale fingers over the white page, actually feeling the treasure for the first time. She had never asked herself why she loved the story so much, why the frail and old pages barely plastered together by string meant so much to her but she couldn't help but ponder it now.

She was unhappy with her Tower.

She had connected with Rapunzel, felt her pain of being locked away from sight, feeling the weight of loneliness mocker her everyday from her tiny bedroom and barely visible window. And when Rapunzel had discovered this emotion of love, she had felt hope deep within herself that this Tower wasn't her permanent resting place. If Rapunzel could escape four stone walls, then she would eventually escape as well.

But _Rapunzel _had escaped. In the night on the cool spring breeze, the pages that told her story found their freedom, the pages had been so desperate to escape from her ownership that they had left a comrade behind; a single page marking the end of the story had been left alone in the Tower. This was all she had left of her hope and the feeling of forcefully settling into a position He had made for her took her breath away.

She felt her eyes water uncontrollably and feel to her knees in anguish. She couldn't describe the cold feeling in her heart but she knew she didn't like it. The four walls were cruel and mocking, closing in on her just like her fate. The Man was an evil demon casting His shadow over her mind, controlling her like a puppet to bend to his will. She didn't want to live in the Tower; she didn't want to allow this negative fate to win. She wanted out, she wanted to feel the grass, smell the flowers, and never have to see Him again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a re-upload you guys! I'm so anal-retentative that it bothers me when the chapters don't look alike!

Thank you to **SarahiNia** and **Repentless Wind** for the reviews!

Zai Jian!


	3. Part I Chapter III

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note: **LOL, two whole chapters without my favorite male lead?! Heaven forbid! Well, it won't be three, because he's showing up in this chapter! Oops, SPOILER ALERT! Bah, you guys probably knew anyways and you won't know the difference if you don't read the Author Notes. Anyways, on with the story!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter Three.**

_Day fades away  
Can't stay awake  
Alone in this empty place_

The days passed slowly, counting the rotation of the sun and stars to pass the time until the next day came. She felt her will dwindle with each passing visit they shared. He began to touch more, circling his finger in slow circles at her collar bone, a knee pressing against her own; a caress that she was sure wasn't accidental. Within the three visits they shared since _Rapunzel_'s escape, she felt her mind fight more and more for freedom from her cell but the cold stone and His frightening words diminished the passion within her.

She could feel the Spring pass by quickly, the days and nights steadily growing warmer, the sun happily setting later and later, rising earlier and earlier, and she felt her mind fall deeper and deeper into despair. The day reminded her of her loneliness locked away in a cold and unforgiving cage, and the night reminded her only of the dark spaces between days, reminding her of the rotation of the earth that created days and weeks. She would inevitably think of the time of her birthday and the thought of becoming His wife and she'd choke on her own thoughts.

She concluded from the way she reacted to His words that 'wife' and 'marriage' were negative. To her, it meant that she'd spend all of her life where she was and her interaction with Him would mature into something else. Her routine would change but her scenery would remain the same.

She cried herself to sleep when He didn't come and she woke up wailing all throughout the night from nightmares she couldn't remember. She burned her skin while she washed, attempting to get rid of the prickly feeling left over from thoughts of His caresses. She would live like this until her death, just as Persephone had to endure the darkness and death; she would suffer through a cage and whatever this 'marriage' action had to inflict on her life.

Altogether, she'd lost her hope in life, resigned to suffer the same fate as Persephone in a world of sunless torture. The bright sun taunted her, wind wafting in strange smells and sounds. For a moment she though she'd request to barred the window but the thought was erased when she felt the coldness in her heart. She knew she'd die if she could not see the sun.

To beg forgiveness, she neared the window, forgoing drying her hair with the towel to let it naturally dry with the spring wind. She stared out at the pretty morning, clouds in the distance showing possible rain further on in the day. She sighed a little sadly, _Rapunzel_ was sure to be damaged in the storm and she would never return to save her abandoned ending.

A strange rattling shocked her from a dreamless nap. She somehow had gotten so relaxed that she'd drifted away into unconsciousness. After the initial shock of having lazily drifted to sleep, she decided to try to figure out where the odd noises had come from. She glanced through the room, the door still locked, the plate in place, and no stranger or known person stood in her room. The books were untouched as well as the bed, the dresser and the mirror in the corner. The rattling noise echoed again from above her and she realized that the noise was coming from outside.

Curiously, she gripped the edges of the windowsill and leaned forward, feeling dizzy at first when she looked down but quickly looking forward to the horizon and then upwards to the partly cloudy blue sky. She smiled brightly, feeling the chill of the wind and smelling the approaching storm. She couldn't understand why she had never done this before; it was such a simple action that caused such great joy. Her heavy heart felt uplifted by this and she inhaled deeply, completely relaxing.

"Hn. Didn't know there was an idiot all the way up here." A voice, husky and calm, commented dryly from behind her. She turned abruptly, catching ruby colored eyes, before she felt her hand slip and gravity pull her forward. She gasped softly, hoping to stifle the screams so the He would not be alerted and come to see her, and nearly fell out of the window.

She felt it, the weightlessness, she saw it, her death at the bottom of the high Tower, but the completed action of death never came. Instead she felt a bruising grip on her wrist and upper arm and it became apparent that the rattling noise she'd hear was the odd, bird shaped contraption the husky voice was perched on.

"Dammit! You could help me a little." He bemoaned, pulling her dead weight upwards. She nodded, reaching her foot to press against the outside wall to push herself upward. She stifled the giddy feeling in her gut when she realized she was outside the room and pushed upwards with all of her strength. He pulled at the same rate which somehow sent them colliding into each other, shoulder to shoulder, and the odd bird-like contraption collided with the green plated roof of her Tower.

She effectively knew that He would be alerted by the loud, crashing noises and her obvious yelp. She opened her eyes to survey the damage, only to have her vision blocked by tendrils of black hair. She stared at the locks, mussed from the disaster. The locks were a deep black like His, but a tint of deep blue separated this spiky mop of hair from the smooth, oily locks of Him. She wanted to reach out and caress the hair, secretly hoping it was soft, but her arms were pinned to her sides.

"…ouch," the masculine voice moaned, the sound muffled by the position of his face between her breasts. In an amazing feat of strength, she threw him off of her and escaped to her bed, covering herself with the sheets. She numbly watched through the small crevice where her blankets could not fold over themselves and surveyed the damage.

A large hole rested in the corner, plaster and dust covering the bookshelf and floor. The person that had caused the collapse was rubbing a soar spot around his neck, facing the odd contraption that was still half sticking out of her roof. He would be furious at the mess and with the approaching storm comings, her room and books would be soaked in the rain. She felt anger bubble slightly but when the person turned to her, she was overcome with fear.

A stranger had entered her room; the routine of her solitude had been broken. What was she to do now?

"Hello?" He called towards her space, he midnight black eyes focused clearly where she hid in the pile of blankets. She was taken aback slightly, swearing that the first time she'd seen those orbs; they'd been a ruby red tint. He chuckled softly, arrogant and strong, different but still ringing of Him, "are you afraid of me?"

Her whole body shook and she furiously indicated that she was afraid of him. She heard his laugh once more, dripping in sadistic mirth before the sound of feet tapping ground echoed in the empty room. She tensed, attempting to wonder where he'd gone but unable to get her eyes to open. Suddenly, the bed dipped beneath her and the blankets were removed to reveal the sunlight and him.

"There we go, moron," He smirked, "It's not polite to talk to someone without looking at them in the eyes," She stared at him, feeling her whole body shake from the sight of this stranger, but she couldn't convince herself that all of the shaking and short breathing was because he was scary, "Hello?"

His skin was pale, so white that it reminded her of the pages in her newer books, untouched by age. The pale body was certainly toned, muscles and angles revealed themselves from beneath the gray tunic and black, baggy shorts. The black hair no longer looked silky, with pointed edges and the way it feel so messily over his face, and stuck up in the back of his head, she couldn't help to believe that the hair would be made of razors. He smirked at her, a movement that seemed devious and natural on his face, and stuck out his hand, "Uchiha Sasuke."

She stared at him, still feeling herself shake. He stared at her, reaching forward to touch he be she gracefully moved away from his touch. He leaned further on the bed, and she moved further to the opposite edge. The actions mirrored each other until she was next to the ostentatious mirror, and he was completely sitting on her pillow.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He sneered, "You're suppose to introduce yourself, stupid."

She felt her heart flare for a second; her body become stiff as a bored before the words involuntarily escaped through her mouth, "Get out of here!"

He stopped as well, stringing to comprehend the rushed whisper she had uttered to him. When he connected the words together as a command, he turned to the contraption still stuck in her roof and rubbed the back of his head coolly, "Well, I'd love to princess, but I can't just jump from the window."

She felt the words escape her mouth again, a little louder than the first, and left her shaking even more, "Then get it out of here and leave!"

He sighed audibly and moved to the contraption. He lifted it slightly, only causing more plaster from the roof to fall to the ground. He struggled a little more, only serving to make more noise. She suddenly realized that all of the noise he made had to have alerted someone outside.

What would He do if He found someone in her room? Most likely kill the intruder; she could imagine him being that cruel. She focused on the stranger's jerky movements, he threw around weight that his tall and thin body didn't seem to have, but the contraption did not move.

"Ah, dammit," He sighed, "I'll take out your whole wall before I get this free," he turned to her, "Are you going to help me or are you too afraid to mess up your nails."

The fear was subsiding; she could tell she was shaking less, her mind less concentrated on the idea that this man could die at the hands of Him. Let him die, he was rude and he ruined her books. She shoved the little voice in the back of her mind that was happy for his arrival, his presence in her room meant the she wasn't the only one in this world. She wasn't locked away in this Tower because of dangers.

"Oi, idiot!" He flicked her forehead gently, "Move it along, this faster we get this going, the sooner I can leave you alone."

She puffed her cheeks out, frustrated by his rude words. He certainly wasn't the prince charming like in _Rapunzel_ and he wasn't going to rescue her from Him. This really was proving that fairy tales were mere stretches of the boring, disappointing truth.

She helped him as much as she could; standing where he told her to and pushing the cold metal back out of her wall. It passed through her mind why no one had come to see her, check on her, discover this man and his machine but the thought would pass when he'd make a comment about her strength or she'd trip on her dress.

They paused for a moment as he tried to gather his thoughts. He sighed, "Ha! Without another guy here, this is just pointless." He stepped towards the door, his movements oddly powerful and determined, "I'm going to go get help." She stared at him numbly, watching with detached interest as he jiggled the gold handle then began throwing his weight at the door, "What the hell?!"

He turned on her, his eyes that deadly ruby red color and she stilled in fear. He neared her, fists clenched tightly and anger very obviously present in this snarling face. She backed up, tripping over the hem of her dress and falling into the wall. He stared at her darkly in a silence so empty that she felt that he could hear her bones shaking.

"You're locked up here alone?" She gasped audibly at the question and tried to gauge the look in his eyes. He'd never made that face before and so she hadn't ever known this type of emotion. It seemed like anger but it didn't sound like he was angry at her.

"Y-" she cursed her stuttering and folded her hands together at her chest, gripping them so tightly that she felt the pinch of her nails pressured against her skin, "y-yes,"

He frowned; "You're really scared of me?" she nodded softly. She wanted him to know that she was more afraid of his life than of him exclusively. He needed to escape before He returned and discovered the intruder, "Why are you up here?"

She shook her head furiously, "I-I don't k-k-know, I-I've been here for-forever."

She was relieved to have finally get the sentence out and collapsed onto the windowsill in an attempt to calm her nerves. He sighed, "We should get you out of here."

She gasped; freedom? Did this strange man suggest taking her away from the stone walls and loneliness? She wanted to smile, she wanted to scream that she wanted to run away from here, but all she could do was tremble and bite her lip.

She jolted from her seat at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. She knew that noise, knew that pace; He was finally coming. The stranger notice her change in stance and looked towards the door, "Is that your capture?"

"Y-ye-" She began but was stopped by his voice.

"Hinata-hime?" She could hear the concern in his voice, "Are you okay? I saw that machine in your roof. Is someone in there?"

She tried to squeak out a response, shivering all the way to her core. The intruder watched her with a keen eye, "You're afraid of him."

She stared at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. She couldn't be afraid of a man who'd offer her an escape, offered her salvation. Never; she could hate him just as much as _Rapunzel_ could hate her prince charming. But at this moment, he was going to be killed at the hands of Him, and all she could do was shake and grip the stone of her windowsill.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review if you like! I love to hear what you think, even if it's grammar mistakes!

Thank you to **xXShukakuzGuurlXx, The Dragon Guardian of the Sea, Emmeline Creazil, Honoka-Oujousan, and Aya** for reviewing!

Zai Jian


	4. Part I Chapter IV

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note: **Ah, the fourth chapter! We've introduced all of the main characters and now the actual story gets to start! Meh, I don't know what I'm saying. Blah Blah Blah, Yada Yada Yada, I really have nothing to talk about…

SO…ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter Four.**

_How am I supposed to pretend  
I never want to see you again_

"I'm coming in Hinata-him," He spoke softly and she could hear the jingling of the keys and the agonizingly slow rotation of the lock coming undone and the door knob turning. She began to hyperventilate as the world moved in slow motion. Her savior was going to die right before her and she was too much of a wreck to help.

The intruder looked calm, standing between her and the door, watching steadily as the door swung open and He was revealed. He looked furious, eyes a tiny sliver of black as he stared straight at her. She watched numbly as the two men neared each other, He was slightly taller but it didn't wilt the determination set in his face.

"Lord Orochimaru," He said stiffly, "I should have known, this tower is just at the edge of your property."

"What are you doing here," Something registered in His eyes, recognition and shock. The anger wilted in the face of this stranger's strength and He bowed stiffly.

"My airplane crashed into your roof," the intruder responded stiffly, glancing at the machine still resting in the room.

He stared at the machine, nodding numbly, "Well, I'll have my servants remove it and send you on your way."

He turned briskly back towards the door and gestured for the intruder to follow. The stranger made a strange, hollow chuckle, "You know, I tried to call for the master of the house but the door was locked."

He stiffly halted at the door and turned to the man, "Yes well, as men we know to keep our valuables under lock and key." The intruder turned back to Hinata with a cold, calculating stare. She blushed under his scrutiny and quickly bowed politely. He was staring angrily from beyond the intruder, clenching the brass door knob to the point that it would crack under his grip, "Hinata-hime, please retreat to the bathroom until they have fixed the walls."

She nodded shakily, wary that he could have been subtly hinting that this intruder was going to die and he didn't want her to witness it. She took her pillow and a few blankets and retreated to the bathroom. The two men watched her carefully as she shut and locked the door.

From the inside, she laid out a makeshift bed and laid against the door, waiting for the strike of the dead body hitting the floor. She tried to fight back her tears but the feeling of hopelessness overwhelmed her. If she'd just taken a few steps sooner, she'd be free in the sunlight. But she didn't, rooted to her place in fear; and now she was probably never going to see the light again.

* * *

They'd left the room in silence, Sasuke quickly keeping up with Orochimaru. Sasuke was rather bothered by the image of the girl locked away in that room, held captive by the scourge of the kingdom. She was such an interesting girl too.

"It seems that your efforts are more than just protecting a treasure," He felt himself say the words before he'd really thought about the repercussions. Should this man simply turn around and shove a dagger into his side, no one would be the wiser and his body would rot away on this monster's steps. The lanky man turned abruptly, a glint of possessive passion buried deep in those snake-like eyes.

"My Lord," He bowed swiftly, more out of necessity of their position, rather than respect, "Hinata-hime is a beautiful, delicate woman who'd break under any other man's possession. I am merely protecting her so that she may safely blossom."

Sasuke glared down at the man from one step above him, "Flowers bloom better in the sunlight."

"Ah, yes they do," He smiled cruelly, "But they are so easily crushed under the feet of careless children, plucked by naïve women, and eventually neglected by heartless men."

There was a quiet silence that passed the two. Sasuke couldn't argue with this man, His logic was far too obscene and twisted for any logic to make light on the subject of captivity. Sasuke couldn't argue the moral standards of the treatment of women outside of his own territory, so the poor princess would have to suffer in her lonely tower a little longer; just until he could find a way to get her off of this crazed man's property.

"Well then, Orochimaru-san," Sasuke bowed at the door to the outside, laughing at the irony of how simple it was for him to come and go, so difficult for her to do the same, "Until we meet again, you could bill the damages to the castle."

"I shall do so, Sasuke-sama," He bowed, "and you shall have your machine back in a few days. I'll have my mechanic fix it up for you, so these dangerous accidents won't happen again."

"Thank you, Orochimaru-san."

And the door closed tightly. Sasuke sighed audibly and looked up to the top of the Tower. From his position at the bottom, he could see the back end of the machine sticking out from the roof. So a he rotated his direction to where the village was located, he could see the small window in which she would watch the world.

A few servants appeared to be yanking at the machine, creating more of a tear in the wall and damaging his plane further. He sighed again and scratched the back of his head; no one would believe this crazy story. Not even those foolish court girls and their ideas of romance would believe that a girl was locked in the tall; supposedly haunted Tower owned by the freakish scientist, Orochimaru…and that he wanted to rescue her.

He retreated from the Tower into the direction of the village where he'd continue on to the capital. After a few steps, a crinkling noise jolted his memory. He reached under his tunic to a stack of papers held to him by his belt. He pulled them out gently, glancing once again at the title, _Rapunzel_. He vaguely recalled the story of a girl locked in a tower and a prince scaling it by her hair. It wasn't a story her personally enjoyed but he was suddenly very intrigued by the irony of this story.

He turned back to the Tower, his eyes scaling up the slippery stone to the window where she most likely spent most of her time. From the amount of books scattered from the crash, he was sure this manuscript had belonged to her; even more interesting. He fought the happy grin, knowing by the evidence of this escapee, that she wanted to be rescued. He made plans in his head to visit her; first return the story, then save her from her cage.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review if you'd like!

Thank you to **linalily, realityfling18, Aya, pinkyapple3.0, Emmeline Creazil, Chromde, and The Dragon Guardian of the Sea** for reviewing!

Zai Jian!


	5. Part I Chapter V

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note: **Phewph, Chapter 5! Well I seem to be writing in a pattern, short chapter, medium chapter, long chapter! So, I think this might be medium length. I'm really zooming through this story which makes me happy so I might actually finish this story! Woot!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter Five.**

_All of my life  
I've been in hiding  
Wishing there was someone just like you  
Now that you're here  
Now that I've found you  
I know that you're the one to pull me through_

It had been about a week before the room was fixed. He hadn't seemed upset by the intrusion, which had calmed her down, but then there hadn't been any signs of the intruder since the incident and she was partly sad by that. He came more frequently, at least three times a week, and presented her with two books or tiny trinkets with each visit. He'd even come at dinner time, presenting her with a tray of meats, vegetables, and desserts. He would chat to her about His day as they ate and then they would read a story before He tucked her into bed.

The routine had come to annoy her, and she knew it was annoyance by the itchy feeling inside and out when He would visit. She amused Him with questions about His work or a servant He scolded or the dinner prepared but she chanted in her head the minutes left before He would leave. She still felt that cold chill around Him but a heart clenching rage was seeping in through the fear and now the only thing He did that scared her was His touch.

He advanced His caresses, a hand on her thigh during dinner, an arm circling her waist during the stories, and a full kiss on her lips after tucking her in, "Goodnight, Hinata-hime, only a few more months and you'll be 18. We'll have a huge wedding and you'll be happy for the rest of your life."

She always nodded and shut her eyes to sleep, attempting to hide the passion that flared in her bones at His words. He thought she would be here for the rest of her life but she had no intention of allowing that to happen. She would escape this fate He gave her; she just needed the intruder to come back and save her.

* * *

She had actually felt overwhelming joy, she'd never known happiness such as this and she wasn't sure how much longer she could pretend to be the one depressed and left behind in front of Him. She pouted from her place on the bed as He talked about where He was going but inwardly she wanted to just dance from her overwhelming joy. He was going to be gone for a whole week!

"I do wish I could take you, Hinata-hime," He smiled softly; "I know you would enjoy the rain country very much but the world is very dangerous out there." She nodded softly, curling up into herself in mock temper tantrum, "You're so precious to me, Hinata-hime, and I wouldn't know what to do if you ever got hurt. That's why you must stay here. I'll visit you as soon as I return."

She looked at him, eyes glassy from fake tears, to show how sad she was. She found herself having a little fun with the situation, teasing Him into thinking that she was sad He'd be gone. It seemed to make Him very happy, which had relaxed her enough to simply play along, "Will you bring me back something?"

She couldn't believe how her voice had sounded. It still held a hushed whisper, a cautiously soft tone that she felt she'd never grow out of, but she hadn't stuttered. She hadn't hinted to any of the fear she held to Him, and even seemed like she was tempting Him. He chuckled softly and patted her head, "Of course, what would you like?"

She blushed uncontrollably, an honest movement for she'd never asked for anything from him, "Um…h-h-how about a necklace?"

He smiled brightly, "A necklace, I can do that."

She nodded, stifling a yawn, "t-thank you."

He pulled her foreword, kissing her forehead gently, "I suppose this is goodnight then. I'll be back in a week's time, don't miss me to much."

She let him kiss her lips softly and she laid down in the bed to fall asleep and have pleasant dreams. He didn't reiterate His speech that night; He simply caressed her cheek and stroked her violet hair before retreating from the room. She happily drifted off to sleep, waking up in the morning to the sound of His caravan leaving.

She leaned out the window, waving to him from her perch as He'd instructed her to do the night before, and watched until He'd gone out of sight. He was finally gone and she would spend this entire week in solitude, heavenly peaceful loneliness. This was true happiness.

* * *

The morning had passed by slowly and uneventfully. She spent it eating her food slowly, cleaning slowly, and dressing quickly to then read a story. She'd begrudgingly chose _Persephone_, curious to see how her story ended. She'd gotten about half way through the book when she decided to rest. She'd grown frustrated at Persephone's willingness to just accept the way things were and so she placed the book down.

Her sight immediately strained to the direction of the village beneath her and her thoughts strained to the intruder. She wondered what he was doing at the moment, if he was thinking of her at all. She supposed he wouldn't be thinking of her. He was probably surrounded by many beautiful women throwing themselves at him for his love. He take a pretty to blonde as a love and live just like in the fairy tales. He was a prince charming, it was only right that he'd live like the stories. She was a simple bird trapped in a Tower; her life would forever be just that.

She sighed audibly and closed her eyes, hoping to just fall asleep, hit her head on the stone, and bleed out. When such things did not happen, she opened her eyes to find her sight obscured by white paper. She jumped away from the window in surprise. When her initial fear subsided, she focused beyond the paper to a pair of serious black eyes staring back at her.

"Y-you?!" She gasped, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned proudly and presented her with the stacks of papers, "Returning these to their rightful owner. This is yours right?"

She gave him a questioning look before she turned to the stack and realized it had been her escape _Rapunzel_. She smiled brightly and felt her eyes water from joy, it had returned for its fallen comrade! She nodded quickly and took the stacks.

"The last page is missing," He mentioned off handedly, pressing a few buttons on his machine and moving from the cylinder body to the windowsill, "I read most of it but I didn't get to find out what happened."

She stared back at him before moving to her shelf and pulling out the last page, "I have the ending."

"Ah," he responded quietly and then sat in silence. She hugged the papers tightly to her chest, feeling even more at peace with herself. While she gushed over her returned items, he fished for the words to continue the conversations, "So...I found them in the forest. How'd they get there?"

She blushed deeply, "I had left them at the window. The wind blew them away."

He nodded, "You're not stuttering, does that mean Orochimaru is gone?"

She reeled at the mention of his name so casually spoken but she tried to hid it. She bit her lip, immediately reminding herself of His promises to her and the destiny she was to endure. She nodded softly, "H-h-he's on bu-business…f-for a we-week."

The stranger frowned again, "I won't mention him again."

The room fell into silence again as she tried to compose himself and he fished for a better topic. He felt funny attempting to develop a conversation with this girl. Normally the women just chatted him up about the most meaningless things but this interesting girl waited for him to speak. She wanted him to begin the topic so she may add in her opinion, rather then talk of shallow, tedious things to bore him with.

He turned to the outside and his hovering plane then back at the interesting girl locked away in the Tower. An amusing idea formed in his head and he softly offered a secret desire to her, "Would you like to go for a ride?"

She dropped the papers, he doe eyes widening in shock. Her hands retreated to chest length where they clutched each other in nervousness, "You mean, go outside?"

"Well," He reclined backwards, "Yeah, Oro- I mean, he's not here so he won't know if you took a little ride outside."

She smiled to herself and nodded, "O-okay."

He grinned that arrogant, proud smirk and turned to sit on the plane. He extended his hand to her as she stepped onto the ledge of the window, shivering as her feet touched the cool stone. She took his hand almost reluctantly then shivered at the spark that shot up her arm and straight to her stomach. She gasped audibly then blushed at her own foolishness. She almost fell onto the machine, straddling the metal behind him.

He blushed deeply, still feeling the embers of the electric shock their touch had ensued. He cleared his throat and turned back to her, "You should hold onto something."

He tried to sooth his beating heart at the sight of her. In the natural sunlight, her violet toned hair looked like cascades of the purest silk, her alabaster skin looked like a delicate China doll, and her pale violet eyes were alight with curiosity. She was average enough in comparison to the court ladies but something about her struck his curiosity. Her thin arms looped themselves around his upper chest and she rested against him, her eyes engulfing the surrounding area like she had never seen the world before. He chuckled at the realization that she really hadn't ever seen the world before.

"Hold on tight," He threw back and the plane shot up in altitude. She gasped softly and gripped him tighter as he shifted the plane to move forward.

She took in the sights she'd only seen from her tiny window. The sun warmed her skin and the wind chilled her face. She felt the breeze lift the edges of her dress and hair and smelled the spring air around her. She could see the trees, the mountains, the deserts, and the village from their position high in the air.

"Where would you like to go?" He called back.

She blushed deeply and tried to find the words to request her secret desires. Twice in a few days had she been asked to plead for something and she wasn't sure if she'd get use to actually desiring something. She gulped down her nerves and whispered into his back, "Flower."

He frowned and turned back to her, "Could you repeat that? I can't hear you."

"Flowers," She whispered deeper into his back, her voice muffled by the navy blue shirt.

"Come one, Moron," He exhaled, "You need to shout it!"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance; he wasn't at all a prince charming. He simply had tendencies that were like prince charming. This was all some silly adventure by a playboy, but she was free. She took a big breath and shouted to the sky, "I WANT TO SEE FLOWERS!"

He flinched at the range her voice could hit and rubbed his head, "Geez, who would have thought that a princess could be so annoying."

She wanted to glare and retort the comment. She couldn't have been annoying if a man like Him and this intruder willingly spent time with her. But before she could come up with the right words, he descended rapidly and she had to bury her head into his back to keep from throwing up.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Review, but I won't pressure you. As long as you're enjoying it!

**xXShukakuzGuurlXx, teh evil eye, Chromde, Aya and linalily**! My amazing reviewers!

Zai Jian


	6. Part I Chapter VI

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: Ah, I certainly ended the last one a little abruptly. I really have a hard time with romantic scenes so I had to break it up slightly, this one will probably be just as long as the last. Though I can't really say that these chapters are long. I mean, some of my other stories have been 10 or 12 pages length per chapter and this one is like four pages total! But I think I can keep up the story if it's shorter chapters, less obsessive I get about details if I shorten it.

ANYWAYS!.........ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter Six.**

_Keep your head up  
It's all right in front of you  
When they say wake up  
You're braking ridicule  
When all the sentimental memories you own  
Keep you trapped inside your room there all alone_

She really wanted to hit him, for the first time since she could remember, she wanted to inflict pain on this man. The immediate descent from the sky to just above the ground left her dizzy and shivering and all he did was laugh at her. He pried her fingers apart from in front of him and unlatched her arms from around him. Her hands immediately clung to the smooth metal of the body of the machine and she wailed as he slid of the metal and onto the small hill.

The were in a small clearing in the forest between the village and the Tower and a patch of flowers grew around a tine creek. He stood in the grass next to her, extending his hand to her to help her down. At first she refused the gesture, moving her one leg to sit on the same side as the other and then mimic his movements of sliding off the cylinder. The tips of her toes touch the cool, soft earth when the machine gave an angry jolt and threw her off balance before itself crashed to the ground.

She fell to the earth with a gentle thud, her ankles and wrists tickled by edges of the grass. Her first instinct was to be annoyed by the stranger's un-romantic action of letting her fall to her knees but when the thought of being on the ground struck her, she ignored his un-chivalrous actions and laid down completely in the grass.

She smiled brightly, inhaling the sent of the grass, the forest, the creek, and incorporating it with the feel of the dirt, the grass and the cool spring wind. She memorized the image and burned it so well into her memory that she couldn't tell if her eyes were opened or closed. She came to realize that the image she saw was merely her mental memory and so she opened her eyes.

He stood before her, smiling softly at the image of her sprawled out on the ground like a child. He watched as her eyes moved beneath the peach colored lids, knowing that she was committing this moment to memory. He waited a moment longer as she opened her eyes and met his. His breath left his lungs in one swift, heart pausing moment. It was just a moment but, it was the most important moment of his life.

He could look back on this moment and realize that this was the second that he'd realized how truly striking she was. She didn't wear fancy dresses, show off any of her assets, or appear to be anything close to the court ladies who'd been dubbed as the most beautiful in the country. She was something more amazing then their shallow appearance. She was something akin to a wild flower, gently, eye-catching, and desirable.

…_they are so easily crushed under the feet of careless children, plucked by naïve women, and eventually neglected by heartless men._

He could understand those cruel words so acutely now. This girl was so innocent and gentle that releasing her into a world of cruel men who'd only thought of their pleasure would break something so heavenly. But she was being held against her will, she desired freedom, and every human being was entitled to live the way they wanted to.

He shook himself of the conflicting thoughts, "There's a flower bed over there, I'm sure it'll smell better than the dirt and grass." She stared at him curiously before nodded. She waited for him to offer his hand to help her up and he waited for her to stand up on her own. When a moment long enough to be uncomfortable passed, he raised an eyebrow at her, "Well, aren't you going to get up?"

She frowned deeply, puffing her cheeks out in indignation, "You're suppose to help me up."

"I don't think so," he shifted his weight uncomfortably. He couldn't really explain it but he knew touching her wasn't a good thing. She pouted just like a child and he chased away thoughts of how cute that looked from his mind. She gracefully got to her feet and marched over to the flower bed. She found a clear path between the clumps of flowers and sat down gently.

He followed suit, resting just beyond the section of flower beds, closer to the water than she was. She leaned forward and sniffed the flower gently, enraptured by the light scent. She stroked the petals, revealing in their silky softness.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke," He said clearly through her haze of joy. His black eyes were watching her every moment like a predator enticing its prey.

She turned her large, kitten-like eyes to him, the look quelling as well as strengthened his desire to "capture" her, and she mentioned softly, "You told me that last time we met."

"Yes, well, in case you forgot it," He shrugged.

"You're the only person I know." She stared at him, unwavering despite the obvious shaking in her hands.

"That's not true," He lounged on his side, "You have Oro-…him…"

"I-I have o-o-only ever kno-known h-him as 'h-him'," She cursed her stuttering, cursed the unconscious fear she held for that Man.

Sasuke nodded, "ah…even so, you didn't introduce yourself."

She blushed clearly, covering her mouth with her small hand, "W-w-well, I th-though he'd ki-"

"He wouldn't dare." Sasuke said rather clearly and aggressively. She shuddered in fear from the present glare on his face and the serious tone in his voice. He stopped abruptly and sat up, "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. Please, you're already out in the open, telling me your name won't hurt more."

She nodded at his logic, she'd broken the most important rule of all, this man knowing her name wouldn't make whatever punishment she would receive less severe, "H-Hinata,"

"Hinata…?" He offered.

"I d-don't know," She frowned, "All h-he's told me is my…my first n-name."

Sasuke sighed audibly, Hinata was truly tormented by her position in life. Like a frail little bird, every mention of her captivity sent her into a shivering pile of fear, "Let's change the subject."

She nodded, "W-where do y-you live?"

"Konoha," He relaxed back into his lounging position.

"Where i-i-is th-that?"

"In Fire Country, it's just beyond the mountain range and the Valley of the End."

Hinata nodded, "S-so…wh-where do I l-live?"

"Rice Country, the village you can see from the tower is the Sound Village." Sasuke offhandedly noticed that her stuttering was subsiding. He filed the information away for future reference.

"I-is it pretty?"

He chuckled, "The people are nice enough and some of the festivals are nice, but Konoha is much prettier."

Hinata smiled gently, "I wish to see Konoha someday."

Sasuke frowned deeply, his eyes staring through a daisy and his mind contemplating the comment. They were already out of the sight of the Tower, he could easily scoop her up and take her home. Kurenai-sensei would be willing enough to hide the girl until they could take legal action against Orochimaru but the diplomats would get in the way. He was already on delicate ground with the elders and bringing back property of one of their tense connections would cause trouble to himself but more importantly to Hinata. If he took her away now, she'd most likely have to be sent back to a very enraged, deranged Orochimaru and who knows what would happen to her.

"Forget I said that," Hinata sighed dejectedly, Sasuke truly was not prince charming. Sasuke realized that he'd not commented. Who knows what kind of skepticism was running through her mind, "T-thank y-y-you, U-U-Uch-Uchiha-san, b-b-but c-could y-y…"

She burst into tears, frustrated by her speech, by her position in life, by the destiny she would have to fulfill. No one was going to save her and she was too much of a coward to jump out her window. But maybe now that hope had been rejected, she could take that single step. There was nothing left to look forward to, no escape besides death.

"Hinata-san, wait!" Sasuke was besides her trying to call her out of her hysterics.

"I-i-i-it's o-okay, U-Uchi-Uchiha-s-s-an, we j-just met an-an-and…" She couldn't finish her sentences, she was so heartbroken. She tried to hold back her tears but couldn't stop. She was loosing her mind, imaging herself returning to her lonely Tower and ending her life.

"Listen," He latched onto her wrist, the bruising force shocking her into calming slightly, "I want to take you away, I really do but I don't have a place for you yet." She blinked owlishly at her, periodic sniffles interrupting his words, "Orochimaru rules over Rice Country as their warlord, he's an important political figure to this place as well as Fire Country and if I steal you away without the proper political enforcement, it would only result in you being sent back here. And imagine how furious he would be once you came back? Give me some time to find a loophole, a law that I can charge him with and I'll come back that very second after its legalized and I'll take you straight to Konoha with me, okay?"

"Y-y-you pr-promise?" She sniffled, "y-you'll re-rescue me?"

He nodded, "I swear on my name that I'll get you out of that tower."

She felt the tears fall softer now, a small, tight smile of peace reached her face. She brushed her tears away gently and smiled at him, "T-thank y-you."

"It's…It's fine," He blushed, his eyes traveling to the sky. They sat in silence awhile longer, Hinata a true peace with herself and Sasuke actually relaxed enough. As the sun began to set, Hinata shivered and rubbed her arms, Sasuke glanced at her and sat up, "How about we get you home?"

She nodded and stood up. He started up the machine and they both mounted the machine. He rose the plane gently this time and gently moved it forward, consciously making the trip last as long as possible. He returned her to her window and helped her back in gently.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," She bowed.

"Sasuke," He offered. When she stared at him curiously, he chuckled dryly, "We're friends now, so call me Sasuke."

"O-okay, Sasuke-kun," She smiled stupidly and blushed, "Th-then…" She paused and looked around the room, running to her packet of _Rapunzel_ and grabbing it. She turned back to him and offered it to him, "Then a-as friends, y-you can borrow this!..." She paused then smiled at her own devious thoughts, "B-But you have to return it to me tomorrow!"

He smiled softly, "Okay, Hinata. Tomorrow then."

She nodded, "Tomorrow!"

He bowed his head slightly then started the machine off, retreating to the village beneath the Tower. She watched him go, still watching long after he'd disappeared from the horizon, even long after the sun set over the horizon. She smiled softy as the cool chill hit her fully and she was forced to go to bed, dreaming of another day with her friend.

* * *

**Author's Note: **LOVE YOU GUYS!

Special hugs to **Chromde, redfoxmoon,linalily, and Emmeline Creazil **for reviewing!

Zai Jian!


	7. Part I Chapter VII

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: Phew! I actually had to cut down chapter six which is good for the public because then I just immediately started writing chapter 7. Anyways, I hope the scenes are to the liking of the public, as I said before, my romance is very weak but I'm really trying! If you have any suggestions please message me or even write it in your reviews. I'm open to everything, though I'll be honest, maybe not sex. That's really difficult for me 3

ANYWAYS!.........ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter Seven.**

_What a Beautiful smile  
Can I stay for a while  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right_

Her sleep was restless and the time between waking and when Sasuke would come dragged on forever. She ate quickly, showered quickly, and put on a soft yellow dress she never wore. He loved the dress and often told her He wanted to kiss her when she wore it. Part of her hesitated putting on the dress that He desired her to wear and the other part was curious if the sun dress would cause Sasuke to act in the same way.

She chased the thoughts away to the best of her ability and decided to occupy her time with a book. She picked up _Persephone_ and barely paid attention to the words. As noon came around, Hinata became more anxious, pacing the room and continuously looking in the mirror to perfect her image. Just a little bit passed high noon and she heard the rattling of the plane.

"Sasuke-kun," She smiled softly as she leaned out the window, "Good Afternoon."

He smiled back, "Good afternoon, ready to go?" She nodded and stepped onto the windowsill. She took his hand and slide into the seat behind him. She hesitated for a moment before looping her arms around his waste and connecting her fingers together on the other side. She rested her cheek against his shoulder blade and looked out towards the horizon, "Alright, where would you like to go?"

She thought for a moment, "Let's go back to the river?"

He chuckled, "You like that place that much?"

"Yes!" She giggled, "Let's go!"

"Okay, okay!"

He pressed the right buttons and they were launched into the sky. The trip to the forest was a little longer than Hinata had recalled but she supposed it had been excitement that sped up time, now her nerves had slowed it down.

They landed gently in the same place, Hinata choosing to slide off first and rush over to the flowers. She sat in same place though this time she dipped her feet into the cool river. Sasuke scratched his head, slightly embarrassed and dejected that he'd not had the chance to help her down. She called him over and he sat in a similar position, feet dipped in the river and body sprawled out in the flowers.

"Spring is ending soon," He mentioned off-handedly.

She nodded, "What is the date?"

He thought for a moment, mentally calculating the days and nights, "April 30th."

She frowned deeply, Her birthday was at the end of December which meant she had 7 months of freedom before He would marry her. She turned to Sasuke, curious if 7 months was a good amount for him. If he needed more time, she'd tell him to give up.

"W-w-when's your birthday?" She asked, cursing herself for not have the courage to ask him what she wanted.

He looked at her curiously, "July 23rd. I'll be 18."

She grinned, "You're older then me."

"Yeah, so? When's your birthday?"

"December 27th, I'll be 18 then too." She paused, "H-h-he will marry me then."

Sasuke sat upright, "What?"

Hinata twiddled her two fingers, suddenly very embarrassed that she'd ruined a nice moment, "H-he tells me e-every night th-that 6 mo-months b-b-before my 18th b-bir-birthday, H-h-he'll sh-show me t-that he l-l-l-loves m-me .

Sasuke froze in fear, Orochimaru was going to take her virginity then marry her? That had to be illegal, he could get that information to Shikamaru and have it passed to the elders. Surely, they'd have a problem with the age differences!

"S-Sasuke-kun?" She felt her eyes tear up. His eyes were that dark red color and his fists were clenched into the dirt, ripping the roots of flowers. She touched his shoulder gently and he violently moved away from her. She gasped loudly and that jolted him from his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry, Hinata," He sighed, "So I have about three months to get you out of here, right?"

She gasped, "N-no, 7 m-months is when H-h-he'll m-m-marry me."

"And he's going to rape you in three!"

"R-r-rape?" She pulled away from him physically, attempting to form the word in her mind. She'd never read about rape before, had she? No, she had, Persephone had been 'raped' by Hades when he captured her, then he'd taken her to the Underworld where she had to live. But she was already trapped in his grasp!

"It's when men force themselves on women," Sasuke sighed, "He's going to have sex with you."

"W-w-what is se-sex?" She cocked her head to the side. She concluded that 'rape' was just as negative as 'wife' and 'marriage' and from the tone Sasuke took, 'sex' wasn't a good thing either.

"I…I can't really describe it," He blushed furiously, what kind of conversation had he gotten himself into?! He gulped audibly, "But it's what two people do when they want to make a baby."

She nodded, make a child. He hadn't taught her how but He'd mention peculiar genitals and he used words like 'penetration' and 'climax'. So He wanted to make a baby with her. He'd trap that baby in a stone wall Tower just like He did with her. A life shouldn't have to be born into that kind of world! So she concluded that until she was free, 'making children' was bad as well.

"I'll rescue you before that happens." Sasuke stated clearly, if a little arrogantly, "I promise you that."

She smiled softly, resting her head gently on his shoulder, "T-t-thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled, a small warmth spreading through his body, "You need rescuing. A girl your age needs to be out being courted by men."

"C-courted?" She frowned at the word.

Sasuke blushed, turning from her to hid the coloring, hoping she wouldn't raise her head to look at him, "Yeah, it's when boys give girls flowers and jewelry to express their desire to get married."

She frowned deeply, "I'm not going to get married."

He turned abruptly to her, the movement rocking her head off his shoulders, "Pardon?"

Her lower lip stuck out like a child and she leaned forward, her upper body supported by her hands pressed into the ground, which invariably accented her breasts, "I'm not going to get married. I don't want to be a wife."

He chuckled, "Really? Most girls would love to get married."

"No, I won't spend my life locked up in a room, having some man come to me and take things from me. I refuse! Once I'm free from Him, I'll never return to a locked room."

Silence ensued once more, Sasuke stared in shock as he tried to contemplate her image of marriage while she blushed at her outburst and secretly proud of her complete, non-stuttering sentences. After a few minutes, Sasuke broke out into a laugh very un-characteristic to the image Hinata had assumed of him. He always seemed so rugged and arrogant, like the knights in her stories. Knights surely didn't laugh, did they?

"What do you think marriage is?" He asked her.

"It's where a man closes a woman up in a house and gives her presents and tells her that he loves her." She frowned, "Why?"

"Because that is way off, moron!" He chuckled more when she puffed her cheeks out at him, "By that logic, you and Orochimaru are married!" Hinata stared at him, wondering where the joke was. When he realized that that was exactly what she thought, he coughed, "Sorry but marriage isn't always like that."

She frowned, "Really?"

"Sure," He shrugged, "It just depends on the man, and sometimes the woman too, I guess. If the woman likes to be in her room all day then that's how it is. But if she wants to go on adventures, see the world, her husband can't really stop her."

Hinata nodded, "Sounds nice."

"You'll experience it someday," He offered softly, "After all, you're a really pretty girl, and guys will want to show you off to their friends."

An embarrassing silence filled the space between them and Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how Hinata would survive in Konoha. There would be plenty of men fighting for her attention; they'd probably end up scaring her back into a Tower.

He began to wonder how she would react to men in general. She'd been terrified of him at their first meeting but she warmed up after getting closer. People, one-on-one and in a healthy dose didn't seem to frighten her but she wouldn't receive that kind of intimacy if he took her home. No, she'd be bombarded by groups of men and women that would scare the little doe.

But if she remained by his side forever, she certainly would be happy enough.

Sasuke blushed furiously, cursing the thoughts in his head. There was no way he could marry her. They were better off remaining friends less he put her back in a cage and verify all of her images of the evils of marriage.

"I…" She paused, "It's late, S-S-Sasuke-kun."

He nodded furiously and helped her to her feet. The wind picked up around them and the flash of yellow caught his attention. He smiled brightly, "That dress is very pretty, Hinata."

She smiled brightly, "Really? I never wear it."

Sasuke led her back to the plane, "Well when I take you away, you'll have to pack it. The women where I live always dress like that."

Hinata paused, other girls wearing bright colors! Other girls out in the sunlight! It was paradise. She smiled brightly at him, "Where you live sounds pretty."

He nodded, "It is very pretty and very big," she gasped loudly as he swooped her up onto the plane and sat in front of her. He thought for a moment before turning to her, "How about tomorrow we go into town?"

Her eyes lit up like the moon and she grinned so brightly that he had to shield his eyes. He happily assumed that he'd made a good suggestion. So with the thought of truly making her happy, he forced the plane in the air and zoomed to the Tower.

"Thank you so much, Sasuke-kun," She smiled as he helped her back into the room, "Even i-i-if you c-can't re-rescue me, t-the last f-few days w-w-will make me ha-happy for the rest of m-my l-life."

She blushed furiously, scrunching up the hedges of her skirt. He smirked arrogantly and pulled her towards him. She did so willingly, on the verge of tears from her own nerves before cool lips pecked at her nose. She jumped quickly in surprise and blushed deeply, warmth pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"You look very beautiful, Hinata." He grinned, "Have a good night."

She nodded, fearing anything else that would come out of her mouth. He nodded back and flew off into the setting sun.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Slowly working through and perfecting these chapters! Damn this is exhausting!

**Chromde, Aya, linalily, Emmeline Creazil, redfoxmoon** THANK YOU!

Zai Jian!


	8. Part I Chapter VIII

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: 0o0! OMG! I'm on Chapter Eight! This is officially the longest story that I have ever posted! Woot! Okay, moving on!

I've gotten some really great suggestions from everyone and I'm definitely going to add them in. In fact, someone's request will be beginning in this chapter so I hope everyone enjoys. Sigh, I would have gotten this chapter up sooner but I've gotten completely hooked on a new anime…(T.T) Ookiku Furikabutte which is also called Oofuri (I prefer that one) and then dubbed as Wind Up! It's a baseball, sport anime like Prince of Tennis and Slam Dunk so if you liked those, I think you'd like Oofuri. Actually, I hated both Prince of Tennis and Slam Dunk but I've fallen for this show so hopefully someone out there agrees with me.

Ah, and there's a numerous amount of popular seiyuu and voice actors in both versions! Especially the seiyuu for the adorable Tsukiyomi Ikuto from Shugo Chara!…sigh…my fandom is showing…

Okay enough embarrassing myself!.........ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Eight.**

_Soft spoken with a broken jaw  
Step outside but not to brawl  
Autumn's sweet we call it fall  
I'll make it to the moon if I have to crawl  
With the birds I'll share  
This lonely view_

Sasuke rose quickly, unable to contain his joy. This was the third day in a row that he'd get to see Hinata and he had planned on taking her to town. If he went at the right time, they could sit at a café and watch the day pass by, just like true lovers.

He froze in the middle of buttoning up his shirt. He frowned deeply at himself, cursing the idea that flowed through his head. He couldn't allow this girl to be something important to him, not if someday That Man could use it as a weakness against him. He could absolutely NOT like someone as weak and helpless as Hinata.

But, if he didn't like her, why was he so hell-bent on saving her from That Man? She was a very pretty girl and certainly innocent enough that she did deserve a better life than the one given to her, but so had many other girls in this world and they suffered more than she. Hinata shouldn't have been something special…

He took a heavy sigh because he knew that she was.

Maybe it wasn't something akin to courting her yet but she was dancing very recklessly on that line. His general's famous words echoed so loudly in his head that he felt himself say it aloud, "Troublesome."

"I beg your pardon!" A voice, high and mighty and very loud announced itself from his hotel's balcony, "I haven't done anything wrong yet, dattebayo!"

* * *

Hinata grinned broadly at the smell in the air. The day had the wonderful pre-rain smell to it and the clouds thickened in the sky. Hinata giggled to herself sheepishly, hoping the rain would fall just long enough that she'd just have to spend the night outside of the Tower.

But why only one night? Why did they hesitate leaving if He wasn't going to be here this entire week?

Hinata felt the tears burn at the edges of her eyes, because she knew why. Sasuke claimed he was going to rescue her but he really wasn't. He was playing with her, using her trust and naïve personality to get what he wanted. She felt herself getting angry and frustrated because she played right into his hands.

And she even started to love him!

"WHAT?!" She gasped audibly at her own thoughts. She couldn't have thought that!? Sasuke was handsome and charming and showed her things she thought she'd only see in death. But that wasn't love…was it?

She felt the question on the tip of her tongue and it made her stomach flip aggressively. Her heart began to race, tears fell from her red, raw eyes, and her face was so warm she knew the tears were turning to steam on her cheeks, "I l-l-lo…"

And the question was never finished. Just as she could feel the courage to say that dreaded word spoken so lightly in fairy tales, she felt something much more unpleasant rise in its place. Poor Hinata ran to the bathroom, vowing that say that word was a curse to her health.

* * *

The carriage was old and creaky, interrupting His nap. He angrily glared across the small quarters to his secretary who did his best to avoid the snakish glare. The Man hissed loudly, grabbing the silver secretary's attention and giving Him the opportunity He so desired, "That stupid king turning _Me_ away!"

"In all fairness, my lord," The secretary fixed his thick round glasses and turned away from the cold gold eyes, "You did show up unannounced and he even had a representative already present to discuss your concerns with you."

"BAH!" He shouted so loudly that it startled the carriage driver. They heard him gasp in surprise then the carriage shook wildly before a loud crash and the jolting of the carriage left Him and his secretary confused and stopped. They stepped out and noticed one horse collapsed on the ground and the other struggling against the blue-silver haired carriage driver, "Suigetsu! What the hell?!"

The secretary flinched visibly while the carriage driver, Suigetsu simply turned a lazy teal-eye look to his master, "Your shouting spooked the horses and I didn't see the frog-thing in the road so one broke its leg."

They surveyed the scene, the horse nursing his injured front leg, the other startled and running circles around Suigetsu, and then a green, stone statue that oddly looked like a frog that stood upright in the center of the road. He grumbled audibly and began walking towards the direction they were headed. Suigetsu and his secretary called after him, "It'll be dark before you reach the Tower!"

"I'm just going to the next village," He muttered back, "Kabuto! Go ahead and inform the Tower, I'll stay the night in the village and head out there on foot tomorrow. Suigetsu! Shoot the damn horse and give the other to Kabuto!"

The secretary, Kabuto, and Suigetsu grumbled too each other before Suigetsu passed the reigns of the moving horse onto Kabuto. He stubbornly muttered just as He walked out of site, "I'm not going to shoot the horse."

"The master is just in a bad mood," Kabuto sighed, "He's been far too long away from his Princess."

Suigetsu sighed lethargically, "Well better hurry and get the chick ready."

"Don't let the master know!" Kabuto waved as he and the horse marched the worn path to the Tower. Suigetsu waved him off, subtly revealing his middle finger and then his tongue to the receding back.

* * *

She hadn't stopped crying, the day had wasted its time past noon, even into the waning afternoon, and she was still crying. He heart hurt, her head moaned, and Hinata had a vague feeling it wasn't because of "that time of the month". She felt empty and shaken to the core. Sasuke wasn't going to come anymore and she wasn't going to be saved…not by him.

She heard the soft twitter of birds outside. The sound pushed her to her feet and she ran to the window. She felt a new shock reach her core, the rain clouds were running away. The sun was peaking out gently from behind a thin veil of light gray clouds and the wind was dying down, taking the sweet smell of moisture with it. This day was turning out beautiful and Hinata cursed it with the depth of her being.

She needed Sasuke to get her out of here, where else was she to go if she could escape on her own? That depressing thought was what kept her in this depressing place, wasting her time dreaming about the outside world. She had allowed another person to lead her along and she felt resentful of it.

She felt angry about it! And now what she wanted to do was march right up to Sasuke and hit him. So now she had to escape so she could teach him a thing or two about trapped girls and their dreams!

She paced the room planning devious ideas to escape and shooting them down with well calculated reality. She was far too engrossed in her idea of escaping to hear the hollow noise of hooves approaching the Tower. In fact, she had missed the maid enter the room and set up Hinata's lunch, claiming that Kabuto-sama had returned and the Master was going to be back in a day.

* * *

Sasuke sighed audibly and pointedly annoyed the new ball of sunshine that rolled into his hotel room. The blonde grumbled as Sasuke returned to his brooding. The blonde slapped him loudly on the back and smiled broadly, "Now that's no way to treat you're best friend!"

"What do you want, dobe?" Sasuke glared at the shorter boy, wishing his hands were near his katana. The lanky boy leaned against his taller companion with that irritating thousand-watt smile and pinched Sasuke's cheek, "What the fuck?!"

Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Yep, same pissy Sasuke-teme. So I have to wonder why it's taken you so long to convince that Lord-dude to give up his land."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, the image of a concerned and lonely Hinata appearing in his head. He pushed himself away from the stifling blonde and walked very assuredly to the balcony, "It got a little complicated when I first got here."

Naruto snorted, "What'd ya do, fall through his roof?"

Sasuke remained silent. With the knuckle-head here it was going to be difficult seeing Hinata. He paused, curiously assessing how angry the thought of not seeing her made him feel. Dammit…

Sasuke's mind was thrown back into reality and was suddenly engrossed in the sight of his unwilling personal guard rolling around on the ground and laughing so much the blonde would most likely choke on his lung and die. Sasuke glared again, wishing his eyes could shoot fire and roast the dumbass alive. But alas, the blond remained laughing hysterically at his boss.

"Oi!" Sasuke grumbled, tapping the blonde with the edge of his boot, "Knock it off, you're giving me a headache."

"Ahaha!" His friend tried to soothe the laughing, coughing and wiping away his tears, "Sorry, teme, it's just that no one would believe that _you_ would be dumb enough to fall threw someone's roof."

"Well yes," Sasuke sighed, glancing at the grandfather clock in the corner, "Must mean that I've spent too much time with a blonde idiot."

"Hey now!" His comrade stood up and was ready to make some sort of boisterous threat to his boss and best friend when he noticed Sasuke's impatient glances at the clock, "Oi, are you in a hurry to meet someone?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes very dramatically and growled, "Of course, stupid. I don't bother dressing if I wasn't going to meet someone."

Naruto glared, "Hey, if you're so annoyed with me, teme, why don't you drag your pansy ass down to that bastard-Lord's place and make him give up the land like you were suppose to do!"

"I would but he left." Sasuke growled, ready to kick the brat off the balcony.

The blonde stared at him curiously, "No he didn't, he's on his way there now."

Sasuke yanked the boy forward by his collar, "What the hell did you say?!"

The blonde smoothly removed Sasuke's hands and brushed himself off, "Well I stalled him but probably only for a day. I came here to tell you that he went to see the king but Tsunade-baa-chan stopped him. She said that he didn't need to see the king since you were here. So, he's probably extra pissed, tebayo."

Sasuke put on a flat look, not sure if he was panicked, pissed, or just exhausted and responded flatly, "Thanks Naruto."

"Well don't shoot the-" The blonde, Naruto, clenched his fist and was ready for a fight but stopped when it registered that Sasuke hadn't insulted him, "Excuse me?"

"I have to go now," Sasuke marched determinedly toward the balcony. He stepped onto the rickety railing, Naruto shouting at him in the background, and fell onto his flying ship.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called after him, "Oi! I'm coming with you!"

Naruto followed suit, latching on to the metal edge of the plane and shouting after Sasuke to lower it so he could get on. Sasuke, however, ignored him. He concentrated only on the thoughts flying through his head, all far too fast for him to really understand what he was thinking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you to **Chromde, Emmeline Creazil, Sepsis**.

Zai Jian!


	9. Part I Chapter IX

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: Oh boy, this story really has started to come together on its own. I had a whole plot lined up but it certainly changing now, I believe for the better. Anyways, we're getting down to the end of Part I and since there's only going to be two parts, it means we're almost half way. Sigh, I may take a week break between Part I and Part II since finals are coming up but then again I have to take a week breaks to move stuff in for summer. Who know, I'll play it by ear. So…

ANYWAYS!.........ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Nine.**

_Take my hand, live while you can  
Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand, in the palm of your hand_

Hinata expertly tied her white bed sheet the weighted leg of her dresser. She pulled and pulled on the ends to make it tight enough to support her weight. By the end of it, she was sweating and her palms burned from pulled skin. She wiped her forehead gently with the ends of her pale violet skirt and turned to a clutter of sheets just behind her bare feet. She scooped them up gracefully and tossed the group over the ledge. She watched as the clutter unfolded into a clean straight line of sheets, shirts, and dresses to create a smooth rope.

Hinata inhaled deeply, her knuckles turning bare grasping the edge of the stone window. She couldn't bring anything but her own frail body over that ledge but she had to escape. The need to tell Sasuke that she wasn't the type to be played with drove her through her fears and right over the ledge of the window.

She balanced herself a little clumsily, her feet spread wide apart on either side of the makeshift rope and her pales arms gripped the rope, forcing her body into an awkward crescent position. She spent several minutes deciding if she needed to inch down foot by foot or hand by hand. She exhaled smoothly before moving one foot down the stone wall, then one hand down the rope, then the same with the other side.

The process seemed long and hard and the afternoon sun mercilessly lit her as she scaled the Tower. She felt like she had reached half way, bored of staring at the stone wall, she looked down.

Fear left her cold and dead inside. She'd barely gotten anywhere and now she could see that one slip and she'd never see another day again. She gulped audibly, her body shaken to the core but she forced her feet to move. She couldn't cling to the wall for the rest of her life, she had to move either up to safety or down to freedom. Her clumsy feet chose down.

Shaking so badly, she forced all of her energy into that first gentle step down. With its success, she then concentrated solely on moving her hand down the rope, then her other foot and then at last her hand. It took twice as much time and still she was too high. The sun was setting rapidly and she felt like someone in the Tower had realized her plan. There was a loud clatter just inside of the wall that she was at and the fear of being found made it much harder to concentrate on the right steps down.

One foot, one hand, one foot, one hand. Repeat the motion. But something happened, her hand could only feel air and she realized her eyes were closed. She opened them to realize the rope was moving of its own accord and her free hand couldn't grasp it. She panicked, loosing the grip of her other hand and feeling weightless. Her feet slipped of the stone as she clearly realized she was falling and it seemed like the sun was falling behind the horizon with her.

She tried to scream but froze when her eyes had set upon her window. A silver haired man she had never seen before was leaning over the edge, pulling the rope up with him. He smiled villainously at her, his eyes full of something dark that shimmered even through the thick glasses and the distance between them. Her breath hitched, attempting to call for him but she couldn't force the voice out.

He was watching her die with a smile on his face.

* * *

The wind was cold as the sun set behind them and Sasuke cursed how far away the village was from the Tower. The trip had never seemed so long and tiring and annoying.

Naruto had managed to find the strength to jump onto the back of the airplane and now proceeded to bemoan his soar arms to Sasuke.

"I can't believe you'd leave your best friend dangling like that!" Naruto gruffed, "Have you no pride for our friendship?!"

Sasuke didn't answer, he couldn't have. Every thought was gone except that the Lord was back. He was back. And even if Naruto had stalled him, he hadn't stopped the minion, Kabuto from getting to the Tower. He hadn't managed a sign for Hinata to tell him that they couldn't meet and he was assuming she would be furious. The fragile girl was relying on him to appear every day because if he did that, then she would have the hope of getting out. He knew that if he missed just one, she'd be devastated.

So Sasuke flew as fast as the dying engine could for him. Naruto clung to the back, still shouting how much pain he was in for clinging onto the ship for a mile.

"Oi! Where the hell are we going?" Naruto suddenly called. Sasuke didn't answer, not wanting to waste any amount of breath on the idiot. Naruto pouted, "Oi!"

Sasuke continued to ignore him but it was necessary for much longer. The Tower came into view quickly and the odd sight of purple against stone immediately attracted Sasuke's attention. He could tell immediately it was Hinata, clinging on for dear life and slowly lowering herself by a thin, colorful rope.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, "What is that Kabuto-bastard doing?"

Sasuke's eyes were drawn up the rope to Hinata's window where His silver haired right-hand-man was leaning out of the window, tugging aggressively on the rope holding Hinata. The time froze as Hinata's hand missed the rope and the other had let go. He heard Naruto's screaming in the distance as he watched Hinata fall in slow motion.

"SASUKE!" His body was frozen as he watched the girl in the pretty purple dress fall to her death. He felt the world collapse in on him, sucking the air out of his lungs and mobility from his body. He couldn't understand the feeling, only knowing that if he didn't get over it, Hinata was going to die.

"Hinata…" He whispered but it seemed that that was all that he could do.

"Dammit, Sasuke!" Naruto pushed the dark haired boy foreword. Sasuke hit his forehead on the control panel but it was enough to get him to move. He forced the engine to work over-time to catch up to Hinata's descent. He turned quickly to be parallel of the girl and Naruto, clinging onto Sasuke's collar, reached to Hinata's hand.

"Gotcha!" Naruto smiled brightly, grasping the shaken girl's hand and pulling her into his arms. She was red in the face and her eyes were so wide she looked like she was about to cry. She shook in her arms so much that Sasuke could feel it, "You're safe now!"

"I- I- I…" She gulped audibly unable to decide if she was shaken by the fall or by the prince who saved her. He seemed to glow like sunshine and his smile warmed her frightened body from head to toe. She gasped loudly, a new wave of flustered blushing reached her pale face. She gapped without sound, watching his solid blue eyes anxiously wait for a word from her. She felt the edges of her visions blur as she placed any amount of energy on talking, "T-t-th-tha…"

"Eh?" Naruto frowned and shook the girl in his arms. He turned to Sasuke who was attempting to hide his fear and frustrations, "She fainted."

* * *

The Lord had paced his hotel room all night, hardly getting a decent sleep. He waited out the night, anxious to see his beloved Hinata. He knew the little mouse would be missing Him and He indulged in that feeling, imaging her missing Him so much that she would be willing swallowed by Him. He thought of bringing back a gift but He hadn't the time as He was rushed around the capital. He would simply have to make negotiations difficult with the Sasuke-brat so He could return to the capital and talk with The King.

Why the man had chosen the toddler prince was nothing more than to shame Him. The King had thought of Him as so measly that The King had sent his youngest prince, not even the one to take over the throne, to convince Him of giving up the land. He would refuse of course until He married Hinata, then He'd open negotiations again, force The King to give up his throne.

After all, the only family more powerful than the Uchiha clan was their one weakness, the Hyuuga clan.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks to **Aya, Jhay, Sepsis, pinkyapple3.0, Jay-Boogie, Chromde, Emmeline Creazil, Dot8Dot8Dot8** for the reviews!

Zai Jian!


	10. Part I Chapter X

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: Oh my Goodness people! I'm so sorry about last week, and this week. I've been having some relationship issues couple with school work and trying to get a job and OH MY GOD I'M STRESSED! So I really didn't get anything accomplished. I'm making this one long but I'm also going to be taking a break maybe a week, maybe two. I'm sorry guys; I just have to get my life in order. But this one's pretty long so I hope you enjoy.

We're halfway through, that's very sad.

Sorry again guys!

ANYWAYS!.........ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Ten.**

_Please come with me, see what I see  
Touch the stars for time will not flee  
Time will not flee, can't you see_

The weather seemed to support him this morning. The sun was shining, the air was cool and the road was decently empty. As he slithered the five miles to The Tower, he plotted what he'd do upon his arrival. He'd first instill fear into the servants. He'd been gone for far too long even if he'd planned on being away for longer. He had to keep them on their toes and following his rules. Next he'd make sure that foolish Uchiha didn't enter the Tower while he was gone. He'd interrogate every servant just to make sure, then have Kabuto torture those who seemed to be suspicious.

Then he'd go see his lovely Hinata.

He played out adorable fantasies of how she'd be crying for him, telling him to never leave her again. She'd swoon for his present and then maybe not flinch at his touch. He'd been waiting since she was young for the right age but he had also promised that if she didn't flinch to his touch, he'd teach her how to be a woman.

The thought almost had him floating the last three miles to the Tower.

As he arrived, servants stiffened in the garden, running about to hide something. He narrowed his gold eyes at a young red headed woman who blushed. She fixed her revealing maid outfit and bowed quickly, "My lord, welcome back!"

"I'm back, Karin." He smiled, "Gather the servants and Kabuto, I'm going to interrogate them."

She nodded quickly and entered the Tower quickly. The servants folded out rapidly after that but Kabuto was not as orderly or as quick. He'd already gone through most of his set-up to the question which included punishment to betrayers before Kabuto appeared in the front yard, uneasy and definitely upset.

"My Lord," Kabuto called, "Please come in."

He followed curiously but quickly. He'd never question his right hand man. Kabuto was always there for him, he did the things he knew would please his lord. There was no room for doubt. However, as he entered the Tower and was led to the study on the bottom floor, he question how loyal Kabuto was.

"Good Day, Lord Orochimaru," There, sitting rather cozy at _his_ desk was Uchiha Sasuke. His annoying head guard, the Naruto-brat, was lounging on the couch at the back of the room, smiling that stupid grin. Orochimaru froze, attempting to murder the boy with his eyes. Sasuke smirked broadly.

"Took ya long enough, tebayo." Naruto moaned from the corner, "We've been here all night! Stupid Kabuto didn't even give us a room!"

Orochimaru attempted to smile politely but his anger hissed through the stiff grin, "Really? How rude of him. Kabuto get them some tea."

Kabuto bowed.

"Oh and some ramen, dattebayo!" Naruto grinned, standing up quickly in his excitement. Sasuke grinned, watching Orochimaru carefully, a guarded, arrogant look in his eyes. Orochimaru felt his demure slipping.

Silence dragged on between the two, Naruto anxiously waiting the horrible three minutes for ramen while the two politicians carefully tried to intimidate each other. When Kabuto returned with the tea and ramen, he visibly began to shake from the chill of the room. He quickly passed out the refreshments then fled from the room, perhaps to reassert his own strength by picking on a servant.

"Well what could bring-" Orochimaru began, elegantly draping his lean body over an armchair and sipping his team charmingly. He was thrown off guard when, in a dull and low voice, Sasuke began to talk.

"I heard you went to see the King." Sasuke grinned as Orochimaru visibly tightened his muscles, "How did that go?"

Orochimaru chuckled defensively, attempting to compose himself. He sipped his tea for good measure before responding, "Alas, he's kept very well protected by that silly Hokage."

Naruto snorted from the corner but remained enthralled by his ramen. Sasuke grinned himself, "I would believe so, especially if a criminal such as yourself appeared in the village unannounced."

"I am certainly offended by that tone, Uchiha-san." Orochimaru joked lightly though he could feel the rage building in the pit of his stomach, "I am by no means a criminal."

"You ran from your position as a politician to develop your own kingdom and threaten us with your amassing forces. To us, you are a common criminal."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. In terms of intimidation, Sasuke was winning. He'd been waiting for Orochimaru and used the man's failure in the capital as a means to keep him on his toes. Orochimaru had truly underestimated the young politician. Despite the age difference, Sasuke had tact that far surpassed the oldest of interrogators.

"Shall we get down to business, Uchiha-san?" Orochimaru offered politely, "why-"

"Why did you go to the King?" Sasuke stopped him coolly, once again stripping Orochimaru of his comfort.

The man flipped his hair back confidently, "Well, you crashed through my roof with your silly machine. I couldn't imagine having to negotiate with such a reckless boy."

"I did apologize and offer compensation." Sasuke seemed to stiffen slightly, Orochimaru had him running, "As for my recklessness, I couldn't help but be distracted by that adorable bird you keep caged on the top floor."

Orochimaru dropped his cup, the clay shattered instantly. Kabuto rushed into the room, concerned for his master but the man brushed passed him aggressively. Orochimaru stormed the several stairs upwards to his beloved's bedroom. He threw the door open, startling the child who sat on her bed, quietly read a book. She stood quickly, bowing for him, "W-w-wel-"

Orochimaru slammed the door on her quickly, rushing back down to the bastards in his study.

* * *

_The Day Before…_

Naruto proceeded to shake Hinata as they hovered just above the ground. Naruto muttered something but Sasuke was to panicked. He felt drained from whatever had taken over him. Watching her fall, believing she would die, he'd been unable to act. Naruto, however, could. He had saved Hinata and when she awoke, she'd trust Naruto as her prince charming, not Sasuke. Why did that upset him?

"Hinata-sama!" A servant ran to the plane but couldn't approach from the propeller resistance. Sasuke numbly noticed Kabuto had disappeared from the top floor but Sasuke was certain Kabuto would appear at the bottom any minute to demand Hinata be returned to his care. For a moment, Sasuke wanted to press the accelerator, take Hinata away. This was his chance.

But He would be back and three times as furious when He found out Hinata was gone. It would make the delicate negotiations fall apart and Konoha would have to prepare for war. Sasuke was noble and proud, even if Hinata was an important _friend_ to him, he couldn't risk the lives of his soldiers for her. It would selfish to ask that of them.

"Sasuke who is she?" Naruto frowned, "And why was the prick trying to kill her?"

Sasuke couldn't respond. What was she? A war prisoner, a lost child? All he knew was that He was going to take her as His wife against her will.

"She's our lord precious treasure," Kabuto appeared, bowing charmingly, "Please return her."

"She was trying to escape!" Naruto growled, "And you were trying to kill her!"

"I was trying to pull her up." He fixed his glasses.

"Bullshit!"

"Naruto." Sasuke reprimanded clearly, "I have a job to do."

Naruto glared at him, immediately understanding that Sasuke wanted Naruto to hand over the girl despite her daring attempt to escape, despite the obvious torture she was exhibiting from the enemy, despite Naruto's creed to save the innocent. Naruto visibly pouted, slumping so visibly that it looked like Hinata weighed a ton. Sasuke knew that was a lie, Hinata was so light that Sasuke believed he'd break her if he squeezed to tightly.

He wanted to hug her that tightly now, just to reassure himself that she was safe.

"Sasuke…" Naruto glared, "I can't do that."

"Saving her now will start a war." Sasuke felt the coldness in his own words and it made him angry. How could he be so mean? But it was for the good of his people. He had an obligation and it shouldn't be affected by a pretty face or a beautiful smile, "I have to protect the people of Konoha. It's my duty."

Naruto really seemed angry, even his blonde hair seemed to bristle at Sasuke's words but he did as he was told, allowing the servant to take Hinata gently though Sasuke noticed an elongated hesitation as she was passed to the pale hands, "As you wish, Prince Charming."

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

Sasuke could still feel the rage from Naruto, the frustration and helplessness seemed to float through the air and soak his mind with failure. He sulked when Orochimaru ran off but he swallowed it when the man returned. He couldn't show a weakness in front of this crazed man. He had to push all thoughts of betrayal away.

He'd save Hinata for sure but he couldn't until he knew Orochimaru wouldn't start a war. This had to be done politically and deceptively.

Orochimaru entered stiffly, wiping the sweat off of his forehead. Sasuke grinned, "Is there something wrong, Orochimaru-_sama_."

He froze, actually froze. Sasuke felt the satisfaction, allowing it to cover the bitter taste of letting Hinata down. The man smiled stiffly, "What do you want, Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke knew he'd won. This was an opportunity, the road to solving this problem would be long, of course. But this was the window the King had insisted on finding. They could begin negotiating, then eventually Sasuke could get Hinata out, "Retract all anti-Konoha statements."

He glared, "Done."

"And we'll start negotiating," Sasuke stood and Naruto took that as a sign to leave, "I'll return home and work up a potential draft for a peace treaty. It'll include the things we want from you, I suggest you find a list of things you want from us."

Orochimaru nodded, "So you'll return in time."

"No," He had to play this game right, "We'll meet in Suna."

Orochimaru nodded, "Alright."

Sasuke held his hand out, "Pleasure working with you Orochimaru, I hope future relationships are just as pleasant."

Orochimaru smiled coyly, taking Sasuke's hand and squeezing in an attempt to break it, "Yes, I hope so too."

Naruto was out the door first, still annoyed at Sasuke. Sasuke followed shortly after, attempting to stifle his grin. He looked up to Hinata's window, she was there, staring down at them. Naruto followed his line of vision.

"She looks upset." Naruto mentioned sadly, "She's not as pretty when she's mad."

Sasuke turned away from her, hurt by the disdain that was clearly shooting down at him. He'd betrayed her trust and now, even if he did save her, a romantic relationship would be impossible. She resented him too much now. However, that would make this easier, they couldn't have anything anyways. Marriage with him put people's life in danger especially with Orochimaru's villainous attachment to her. He couldn't put such a mousey girl in that position. This would be better for her…and eventually himself as well.

To prove it, Sasuke stepped onto his plane and prepared to leave the Tower. Naruto stopped him, "You're a bastard! Go say goodbye! Tell her what's going on."

"I can't," Sasuke glared. Naruto turned back to the window, Orochimaru was at the window now, watching them carefully, "I'm bound by my duty. I'm a prince and I have to do what is best for my people."

Naruto glared, "This is ridiculous."

"Let's go before he gets suspicious." Sasuke started the engine.

"I can't," Naruto stuck his tongue out, "I still have another mission, tebayo. I'd be careful going home, he could be planning to assassinate you."

Sasuke nodded, "Same to you."

Naruto grinned brightly, flashing the peace sign, "Have to follow the orders of my prince, even if he is a teme."

Sasuke glared but couldn't respond as Naruto kicked the plane, forcing it to take off. Naruto rushed off in the opposite direction, bother very sensitive to their surroundings, just in case Orochimaru wanted to start a war with their deaths.

* * *

Hinata sighed, attempting to fight the tears. Sasuke hadn't taken her away, he'd broken his promise. Even worse, Orochimaru was suspicious about what had happened. She couldn't predict what he'd do but she knew it would be something terrible. She felt her eyes burn from tears and she fought it again.

"Sweet Hinata-chan," Orochimaru entered charmingly, "You look very lovely today."

Hinata gulped, if she was going to avoid any repercussions from the past few days, she'd have to be the best she could be. She smiled softly and tried to swallow the stutter, "W-welcome back."

He smiled, "Thank you, were you lonely without me?"

"V-very much." She responded quickly.

"Ah," He sighed, "See, I was under the impression that Sasuke-kun offered you plenty of company in my place."

Hinata went white in the face. She felt all the blood rush to her screaming heart. How could he have known? A servant must have seen!

He chuckled darkly, "Karin saw you leave."

"M-m…" Hinata felt the tears begin to fall, she gripped the edges of her skirt, unable to calm herself. Orochimaru closed in on her, glaring down in what was most likely rage. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Did he take advantage of you?" He whispered soothingly.

"N-n-no…" She whimpered.

"Good," He smiled softly, "But you'll never see him again."

Hinata nodded quietly waiting for him to leave before she burst into tears, falling onto her bed and using the pillow and blankets to muffle her sorrow. She'd never see him again but not because He said so, but because Sasuke had left of his own free will.

* * *

The next day Orochimaru woke Hinata early. He shuffled her into the restroom and locked her in there. She was confused and fell asleep on the bathroom floor waiting for him to be finished. When she was allowed out again, the window had been completely shut by wood shutters. Tiny holes were poked in the wood to let in air and sunlight but only just enough so that she would wilt in the darkness. He locked it tightly from the outside, as he threatened to her later that night.

And the new routine began.

"That's all for now, Hinata-chan." Orochimaru smiled as he closed the book. Hinata yawned dramatically and snuggled deeper into the blankets, "You're 17, aren't you."

She nodded, "Yes."

"And you're my Hinata-chan, right?"

"Yes."

"And someday you'll be my wife."

"Yes."

"And there's no way you can escape."

"Yes."

The last line always made her want to cry but the first few days she'd done that he yelled at her. He would then throw something close to her if not at her and storm out, refusing to feed her for at least most of the day. So Hinata would wait until he left to cry.

Orochimaru stood, gently placing the book back on the shelf by her desk. He then moved to the window and pushed and prodded at the wood, reassuring himself that nothing could get in and she couldn't get out. He returned to her bed and leaned forward. His cold lips touched her and held for three seconds as always. He bit her lip once when she didn't respond and moved to the door.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan."

"G-goodnight, Oro-o-orochim-aru-sama," She would always stutter out. He shut the door behind her, loudly locked it up and left. Hinata held her breath, counting back from 20 before bursting into tears and crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you guys for all of the love!

Zai Jian!


	11. Part II Chapter XI

**Title:** Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: Sigh, alright everyone I'm officially back because it's back to classes as well (I'm an idiot, I took summer classes) then this chapter isn't going to be as long as I planned. I'm back to updating weekly and now we're at part 2! Yay! Once I start getting close to the end, I'll start posting some other stories. So far I have a Shugo Chara!, another Sasuke and Hinata (I'm really excited for this one, it's not an AU!), and I'm going to try my hand at some yaoi again (I tried once but then I went through some things and lost interest). It won't be hard core, hinting at a relationship really…hopefully.

Ah, I'm sure you've noticed that the same song was used over the course of the last three chapters. I really wanted it to be one chapter but it just set the mood for this trilogy that I couldn't resist using it for all three. It's "Ordinary Day" by Vanessa Carlton, a truly beautiful song. I recommend checking it out but I'm not promoting illegal downloading.

OKAY SO.........ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Eleven.**

_Just a dream just an ordinary dream  
As I wake in bed  
And that boy, that ordinary boy  
Was it all in my head?  
Didn't he ask if I would come along  
It all seemed so real, but as I looked to the door  
I saw that boy standing there with a deal, and he said_

* * *

"_Saving her now will start a war. I have to protect the people of Konoha. It's my duty."_

"_As you wish, Prince Charming."_

"_Shut the hell up."_

* * *

"_You're a bastard! Go say goodbye! Tell her what's going on."_

"_I can't, I'm bound by my duty. I'm a prince and I have to do what is best for my people."_

"_This is ridiculous."_

* * *

"_That's all for now, Hinata-chan. You're 17, aren't you."_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

"_And you're my Hinata-chan, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And someday you'll be my wife."_

"_Yes."_

"_And there's no way you can escape."_

"_Yes."_

* * *

"I'm concerned about Lady Hinata," Karin sighed deeply, fixing her read hair away from her thick glasses. She stood confidently in front of Kabuto as he stared at the thick book before him. The silver haired lackey shifted his quizzical dark eyes from the book filled with equations and body parts to the red headed maid standing close enough to the door to run. He grinned darkly, closing the book and standing, immediately the maid tensed and glared.

"Is she throwing fits again?" Kabuto turned to a table filled with flasks, "Should she be given medicine now?"

Karin frowned, "You've been giving her that medication for two weeks now, I think its enough." Kabuto paused, staring at a purple sedative bottle. He removed it from the shelf and fingered the label gently. Karin felt her arms shake, "She promised she would throw her fits anymore and I even leave the door unlocked. I think your medicine works too well…"

He was across the room in seconds and shoved the pill down Karin's open mouth. She gagged before her eyes turned glassy and she collapsed to the floor. Kabuto fixed his glasses rightly before stepping over her collapsed body and leaving with the sedatives in hand.

* * *

Sasuke stared out the window, sighing audibly for at least the hundredth time that day. His father glared at him from across the room while his mother simply chuckled at her obviously love-struck son.

"Honestly, what kind of sons do I have?" Sasuke's father bemoaned as he angrily plucked rice from his gold bowl, "My eldest refused the crown and my youngest is exhaling his life."

"Father," Itachi began, elegantly removing stray sauce from around his mouth, "I told you before, I prefer my life outside of the castle."

"Yes, yes, Itachi," He groaned, "Roam the lands with the beast of a swordsmen from Kiriga."

Itachi glared at his father and the two began a civilly heated debate over Itachi's destined duties. Sasuke's mother sighed with a soft smile and turned to her youngest who'd left his meal untouched and slumped uncharacteristically in his wood chair, "Is something the matter, Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at her, really think if he should explain but decided against it, "I haven't heard anything from Orochimaru."

His mother smiled sadly, detecting the half truth in the statement. How'd she manage to raise such stubborn children? She decided to play along, "It has only been two weeks, I'm sure Orochimaru-san will give a letter to Naruto when he passes through again."

Sasuke sat up; he'd forgotten the blonde soldier was still on some mission that General Tsunade had sent him on. And the quickest path back was through Orochimaru's Otogakure. Sasuke couldn't believe that Naruto would disobey orders but the self-righteous boy wasn't above ignoring commands. He wouldn't go after Hinata would he?

"Sasuke," His mother questioned worriedly but before he could respond, someone had entered their dinning hall. The servant bowed quickly, "My lords and lady, a man from Otogakure is here."

The four stood abruptly and followed the bristled servant back to the front entrance. Sasuke's first thought was that the man looked like a fish, razor sharp grin with glinting teeth beneath. He bore dull eyes as calm as the ocean and a variant of the same color, his grayed hair disguised his real age, "Lord Uchiha."

He offered with a boy and handed Sasuke's father a letter, "What is this?"

"A proposal to Lord Sasuke to travel to Suna within the week to begin negotiations, sent from My Lord Orochimaru," The man remained bowed but his eyes followed Sasuke's every movement. His mother and father quickly read the letter before handing it to Sasuke. He glanced over the letter, Orochimaru was leaving today for Suna with a lawyer and negotiator, Sasuke was advised to do the same. Sasuke could travel with Suigetsu, who must have been the servant, a lawyer and negotiator but nothing more.

Sasuke folded the letter and bowed to his father, "I am leaving, could you please have a servant inform Neji and Shikamaru to be ready within the hour to leave for Suna."

They nodded, Itachi escaping to pass on the news. His parents ushered Suigetsu into the a joining tea room while Sasuke went to pack. This was perfect timing, Orochimaru would bring Kabuto for sure so only the servants would be left and Sasuke would do his part to fight for her release during negotiations. If Naruto was dumb enough to steal Hinata away, by the time Orochimaru returned; he'd never know the difference.

Hinata would be free.

Invigorated by the new circumstances, he packed quickly and rushed out of the castle, Suigestu attempting to keep up the pace. He was pleased that his two allies were already packed and waiting for him. He nodded to both in the dim light of the setting sun and began walking in the direction of Suna. He would explain the mission on the way and his ulterior motives when Suigetsu was out of hearing distance.

* * *

The sun rose and set once every day. It would be up in the sky, shining through the small holes into her bare room for 9 hours; softening the intensity of the darkness she was forced to live in, before setting and leaving her in the utter night. Each day started a little earlier and ended a little later. Each day was a little warmer but the night remained the same. The endless darkness was all she knew and it left her numb and void of ambition comforted her through the waiting periods.

She, at first, plotted attacking servants, maids, and even Him just to get out but she never made it out the door. Kabuto always stopped her with his strange medicine and she would wake up hours later in a haze and tied to the bed. She stopped trying after a week.

She remained in her bed now, staring out the window and counting the seconds to the next minute. She said what was needed only to not get in trouble but otherwise, she held no passion for life. She wanted to say that her mind was just elsewhere, thinking of blondes and brunettes, hope and broken promises but she'd really just given up on life.

No one was going to save her and she was a fool to believe so.

"Oi!" She heard a soft whisper, "Hello?"

She turned to the door but it remained empty. No servant nor Orochimaru or Kabuto had entered, so where did the noise come from? She frowned and turned back to the window to see the silhouette of a shape outside. She frowned deeply, someone was outside her window.

"Oi?!" The voice, an edgy ball of sunshine filtered by the wood, enraptured Hinata. Something washed through her, convinced her to move her muscles to the window and peak through a hole. She spotted clear blue skies, it was just her imagination. Then, the cloudless sky blinked and grinned foxily, "Hello Princess."

She gasped audibly, falling backwards into the room and shaking. It was quiet for a moment before she heard his voice through the wood, "Get as far back as you can."

Hinata scurried to the bathroom and shut the door, holding her breath.

"Rasengan!" He seemed to scream and suddenly a rush of air and wind brushed through her entire body. She shuddered and fell to her knees, the walls shaking around her. She began to cry, shivering inside and out.

The door swung opened loudly and there he was, that same blonde that had entered her thoughts every time she thought of the sun, thought of the freedom…thought of Sasuke. He'd become the symbol of hope in her dreams, in her thoughts, and here he was saving her. She could trust this man and his promises, he was perfect.

He reached his hand out and took her into his arms, pulling her along quickly to the large hole in the wall, "Sorry I'm late, I had a mission to complete and then I had to wait for that stupid Snake-teme to get the hell out of the castle."

Hinata felt herself being dragged into the fresh summer air. Summer, she was almost at the time when Orochimaru was going to take her and now this blonde, grinning young man was taking her away. He jumped onto the window and took her by her waist, swooping her into his arms and then leaping from the Tower.

"Alright, we got to move fast before someone catches us!" He smiled broadly, "We'll have to get you dressed up so when you meet the queen, she won't throw you out of the castle."

She tried to respond, opening her mouth to form anything but only a squeak came out. She felt her face go hot from the sun, from the drop, or from his face in the sunlight, she didn't know. She did know that this was the same feeling the first time he'd saved her and she felt her heart to begin to race.

She'd read that somewhere before…no Orochimaru had read that to her. Blushing, too nervous to talk, faint in his arms, heart beating…this was love and he was her prince charming.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, Part Two Chapter one complete! I noticed a spelling error in the last chapter, I apologize. I'll probably go and change that after this. Anyways, thank you everyone for your reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Don't get too sad! Sasuke and Hinata will see each other soon! Promise!

**pinkyapple3.0, Sepsis, SarahiNia, Emmeline Creazil, Chromde**- Thank you guys for you're reviews! I'm upt 44 now! Amazing!

Zai Jian


	12. Part II Chapter XII

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: Sigh, I got bogged down by necessary stuff for my trip to China. I'm getting pumped! But anyways, there's only going to be one chapter update this week. Maybe somewhere down the line I'll do a double update. Promises!

Now…ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter Twelve.**

_Where were you, when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came_

The trip was rather long and Hinata was curious how He'd manage to make it in half a week's time. Naruto had been determined to not stop until they reached wherever they were going. Hinata had fallen asleep through most of the trip, lulled by his bright smile and personal monologue about being the head general for the kingdom and having a chance because he was the best ninja around. Hinata smiled but could hardly get a word in to make the trip less of a speech and more of a conversation. But Naruto seemed happy enough to amuse himself so Hinata slept, trying not to worry about how this escape routine would affect Him, or even Sasuke.

She shook that idea off grumpily because Sasuke wasn't going to rescue her because Naruto already had.

* * *

The walk to Suna was long and frustrating, between Neji constantly saying that he didn't approve of their Otogakure companion and Shikamaru yawning, Sasuke just wanted to get this all over with and see Hinata again. He paused in his tracks, processing that dangerous thought over again. Neji caught the movement and fell back in his pace for Sasuke to catch up with him.

"Sasuke-sama," Neji offered in his low, cool voice, "Is something bothering you?"

Sasuke sighed, "Mind your own business."

"Your business is my business, Sasuke-sama." Neji frowned, "Is it a court lady that concerns you?"

Sasuke stopped and stared at Neji, obviously trying to hide a curious and socked expression, "What makes you think that?"

"Shikamaru was sighing like you before he began dating Lady Ino." Neji shrugged, "And you clearly are thinking deeply, almost lost in thought. Tenten has mentioned the ladies of the court act the same way after seeing you."

Sasuke growled, "I'm not a lady of the court."

Neji offered with his nose high in the air, "Pardon, Highness, but if you continue to sigh like a love struck puppy, I may confuse you for one again."

Sasuke sighed, "You can't let this slip in front of that escort." Neji nodded, slowing their pace more and waving off Shikamaru's curious expression. He leaned in more as Sasuke explained his entire relationship to Hinata. He listened quietly and patiently, periodically revealing a face that meant he'd have a question when the story was finished. When Sasuke was finally done, exhausted and feeling raw, Neji took a moment to think.

"So you love this Hinata girl?" Neji offered emotionlessly.

"No!" Sasuke jumped at first but then sighed. He'd admitted before that he'd thought of her as a good candidate to be a wife but he couldn't let her get hurt. In his position, he'd need someone strong to avoid being kidnapped by enemies or fan girls. The easily startled Hinata wouldn't be very good for that position. But then, he knew he felt something for her, something deeper than a friendship. He wouldn't go this far for a friend; he wouldn't almost sacrifice his political duty for his brother!

Neji laughed sardonically, "If she is a pleasant and pretty girl, you're fan girls would have to be nice. Even better, if she were a lady of the courts, they'd have to leave her alone completely." Sasuke was ready to admit bitterly that she probably wasn't when Neji announced proudly, "She must be of very regal status if Orochimaru is holding onto her so tightly."

Sasuke frowned, he hadn't thought of Hinata that way. In fact, he'd hoped she wasn't noble. It would be a better excuse to not pursue her. Neji laughed, "Stop pretending, we'll make the deal, rescue the girl and when you see her again you're going to tell her how you feel."

Sasuke nodded, who was he to argue with such a commanding statement…right he was the future king of Fire Country. He had every right to argue against his subordinate. But Neji was right, he was going to save Hinata and then he'd see about this love thing.

* * *

The arrival into Konoha was anti climatic. It was so late into the early morning that there weren't any lights or people in the streets. A single yellow light at the top of a tower was actually their only means of knowledge of the land. Naruto evenly measure the landing space from the light and hopped off still passionately describing his goal to be general.

"This is the capital of Konoha which I will someday be the head general of! dattebayo!" He laughed and Hinata smiled pleasantly. She was ready to finally speak a word of encouragement when he latched onto her wrist and yanked her into the low lit tower.

He ran screaming for an "Obaa-san", startling soldiers in green vests that guarded odd doors. They stared at her in a mixture of shock and confusion but Naruto had gone by them so fast, she hadn't been able to read further. He halted in front of an open door and tossed Hinata in.

"Oba-san!" Naruto shouted, "Here's Sasuke-sama's crush!"

Hinata blushed from head to toe. Sasuke's crush? What had that meant and why did it make her heart beat so fast?

"Shut the hell up brat!"A busty blonde moaned from behind a messy desk. She stood and carefully measured Hinata from head to toe with her powerful green eyes, "Who are you?"

"U-u-um, H-H-Hinata, m-ma'am," Hinata shivered and shook but the woman just laughed and smiled brightly. She roughly patted the girl on the back and laughed.

"Calm down, girl, I'm just trying to be friendly." She smiled broadly and Hinata could only return with a soft smile herself. Tsunade and Naruto paused, both gasping and blushing openly. Tsunade coughed after a moment, "Well, I can see why he likes you so much."

"L-likes me?" Hinata blushed.

Tsunade frowned, "Naruto, out!"

"What?! Come one, tebayo! I wanna hear more!"

"Shut the hell up and get out!" Tsunade picked up the young man and tossed him out of the room. She turned back to the shaking girl with a soft smile, "He told you he liked you right?"

Hinata frowned, "As a friend."

Tsunade paused, _that damn brat!_

"Alright well let's get you cleaned up and rested," Tsunade sighed, heading towards the phone hidden under piles of paper, "My guess is that little blonde brat has already headed off too his beloved Sakura's house so I'll make sure she gets here first."

Hinata frowned and tried to cover her disappointment. Naruto had a lover which meant he wouldn't be interested in her. Well, there went that crush.

* * *

Tsuande had been right, an hour later a very tired pink haired woman was dragging Naruto by the ear to her office. She sighed loudly, "Geez, Naruto, I was just about to go to sleep."

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I missed you so much!" Naruto pleaded on his knees. Hinata painfully watched beside Tsunade as the pink haired woman beat Naruto and he retorted with a pledge of undying love. She was a very ungrateful woman but Hinata felt akin to the girl. She hadn't appreciated Orochimaru forcing his love on her, she was sure this woman didn't appreciate Naruto's forceful love either.

"Well," Tsunade cleared her throat, "Now that we're over that moment, how about we get down to business, Sakura-chan." The pink haired girl paused and nodded to the woman. Tsunade gestured to Hinata, "This is Hinata-chan, she a...friend of Sasuke-sama. I need you to dress her up and give her a place to stay."

Hinata eeped quietly when she noticed the glare Sakura gave her and looked away. Tsunade pushed her towards Sakura who sadly took the girl and guided her back to her home. Hinata blushed furiously, "U-u-um you a-a-and N-Naruto-kun...?"

"Are friends," Sakura hissed, "And you and Sasuke are...?"

"F-friends..." Hinata sighed, "Just Friends."

"Good," Sakura sighed, "Because I plan on marrying him. He needs someone strong and intelligent to be his Queen, not a lost, ex-captive."

Hinata stood still in shock, "H-h-he's a p-prince?"

* * *

Sasuke hadn't been prepared for the punch he received two days after spilling to Neji. They had just crossed the border into Suna and Shikamaru turned around and cleanly punched Sasuke in the face. He'd expected that from anyone else but the lazy Captain, so when it happened, he hadn't prepared for a counterattack. He fell to the ground and grabbed his jaw.

Suigetsu whistled humorously and commented, "Well, if that's how you loyal military treats their crown prince, I bet Lord Orochimaru will win this case." Neji quickly ushered Suigetsu forward; after all, a spy for Orochimaru wasn't suppose to know Sasuke's secret plan.

Shikamaru stood over Sasuke, anger present on an otherwise tired face, "for some stupid girl?"

Sasuke stood and nodded, "Yes,"

"How troublesome," Shikamaru sighed, "This may actually be worse than meeting Ino's dad."

"It's a simple mission, Shikamaru," Sasuke shrugged, "We just include her in the deal."

"And if he refuses?"

"He won't because we'll give him land in exchange for her."

"He'll ask for the same amount of land as what we're taking away!" Shikamaru had begun raising his voice, obviously bothered by the fact that he had to traverse through miles of desert for a woman Sasuke wouldn't admit to being in love with.

"Then so be it but I will still ensure the nation's and Hinata's safety." Sasuke glared, standing fully before the Captain.

Shikamaru frowned but obviously slumped back into an uninterested stance, "You better marry that woman when we're done with this."

Sasuke nodded and after Shikamaru had turned around, Sasuke smiled to himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Phew! I'm done with this chapter! Thank you guys so much for sticking around. I know it's an early update and I promise there will be one on thursday as well! So I'd like to thank my reviewers, **xXShukakuzGuurlXx **(I promise to read your story the moment I have free time!), **Sepsis, SarahiNia, Aya, and Emmeline Creazil**. Thank you guys and thank you to my subscribers! I hope you enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think. I want to know where other people think this story is going so I can possibly throw in a twist.

Zai Jian!


	13. Part II Chapter XIII

**Title:** Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: So I've officially got a body shape for the chapters which includes a page break and list of information of the stories. I hope everyone likes them. Anyways, I apologize for falling behind but I'm doing my best to make up for it but just producing chapter after chapter. Phew, damn, it's getting close to the climax! Hope it's good!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter 13. **

_I've been housing all this doubt  
__And insecurities  
__And I've been locked inside that house  
__While you hold the key  
__And I've been dying to get out  
__And that might be the death of me_

In the early morning hours when Hinata could finally settle into her temporary bed, the feeling of freedom had finally sunken in. As she stared at the unfamiliar white walls and the city scenery outside of her window, she couldn't help fearing that He'd come swooping into the room in the middle of the night to steal her away. Every branch that knocked against the window, every rustle from whatever mysterious corner of the house rattled her nerves and had kept her wide awake.

She actually remained wide awake until a soft knock on her door in the mid morning hour forced her from the war bed. She answered shyly, surprised to find Sakura's smiling face and a bright pile of clothing in her arms, "Good Morning, Hinata-chan. I hope you slept well."

"N-n-not re-re..." Hinata whispered, twitting her fingers.

Sakura shouted over her, "What? I can't hear you?"

"U-um...y-yes, thank you." Hinata bowed.

Sakura smiled softly and passed the clothing into Hinata's arms, "Here are a few old dresses, and I hope they fit. And I'll show you to the bathroom so you can clean up." Hinata bowed and followed the pleasant pink haired girl to the bathroom. Sakura first directed Hinata how to use the shower then ordered her to come downstairs, "Mom made breakfast for you and then we'll figure out what to do with you."

Hinata nodded and watched as Sakura shut the door. Hinata frowned, staring at the door and waiting for Orochimaru to burst in and steal her away. The bathroom held no windows so her only means of escape or a perpetrator's entrance would be that single wood door.

Hinata rested the clothes on the counter and sighed audibly. She felt uneasy and exposed, in tune to every sound that was made around her. She was free. She knew she was. She could walk out that door and into the sunlight and know that nothing was stopping her but she could still feel those claws sink into her skin and bring her back to that dark room.

Hinata gasped loudly and fell to her knees when Sakura opened the door slightly and knocked, "Hinata-chan?"

"U-um..." Hinata fought the tears that were already burning the corners of her eyes and tried to ease Sakura's worries but the sight of the green eyed girl entering the room left Hinata unable to control her pain. She burst into tears and bit her lip to prevent herself from wailing. Sakura rushed to her side and began rubbing her arms.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura soothed.

"H-h-he's go-going to g-g-get m-me..." She sobbed loudly. Sakura frowned and waited patiently as Hinata calmed herself and then relayed the entire story to Sakura. Progressively, Sakura's frown deepened and her grip on Hinata's arm almost became bruising. When Hinata was done, Sakura had frozen in an obvious scowl, "S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura flinched at the meekness in Hinata's voice. She paused for a second, releasing her bruising grasp on Hinata then composed herself just enough to give the violet haired girl a soft smile, "Hinata-chan, nothing is going to hurt you, I promise. Just relax in the tub and get changed and Mom will be right outside waiting for you."

Hinata nodded, watching as Sakura gently closed the door behind her. Hinata whipped away the remnants of tears and turned to the perfectly sized tub. She filled it with warm water and began removing the old, worn dress.

* * *

Coming into view of Suna was a lot more relieving than Sasuke had originally thought. Being close to the capital city of a secret ally of the fire country made the dream of rescuing Hinata all the more real. The Kazekage would make sure that Orochimaru believed he was getting a good deal while getting Hinata out of his clutches. Hopefully everything would go according to plan, but something burned in Sasuke's gut.

"Oi, Prince!" Suigetsu waved his hand in front of Sasuke's face, snapping him out of his brooding, "This is where I part, alright?"

Sasuke nodded, watching as the fish-like man scooted away to a medium sized tower in the dirty district of Suna. When he was out of ear shot, the group released a heavy sigh and moved in the direction of the Kazekage's office.

"We'll have to get Gaara in on this." Shikamaru pointed out with a sigh, "Without Naruto, I doubt he'd listen to us."

"That's why I brought Neji." Sasuke offered coolly, taking his place at the head of the group, ignoring the thoughts that flew around in his head, "He's the top negotiator in the courts, Gaara would have to listen."

"Even if he hates you." Shikamaru shrugged, Sasuke glared at him as a reminder to keep things positive but Shikamaru just yawned, "If you wanted a cheerleader you should've brought Lee."

Both Neji and Sasuke visibly shivered in fear and disgust.

The rest of the walk was silent and even after they'd reached the Kazekage's office, little was said. Orochimaru was already sitting there silent and smirking which was obviously bothering Gaara, who was scribbling rather aggressively on political documents. Gaara looked up quickly at the group, bowed his head quickly and returned to his papers. Orochimaru stood to great the Uchiha properly.

"Uchiha-san, so good to see you made it here safely," He smiled toothily, "My servant I hope arrived in the same condition."

"He removed himself from our presence when we entered the village." Sasuke remained cool despite just wanting to strangle the man. Neji and Shikamaru must have read his thoughts because they stepped forward, regarding Orochimaru with a serious stare. He fell back swiftly, his smirk becoming a little more tense.

"Well," Orochimaru sat down once again, "That is good to hear."

The room was tense as Gaara quietly finished his paper work, ninja rushed in and out as Sasuke and Orochimaru stared each other down. Gaara finally finished the last folder and passed it onto his sister who stood quietly between the desk and the two visitors. Gaara stood behind him with a blank expression and announced the beginning of the meeting.

"State you desire, Orochimaru-san." Gaara stiffly regarded his formal ally whose gold eyes were burning holes into the pale forehead of the prince of his preferred ally. Orochimaru, after a few strong moments of staring at his opponent, stood and passed a contract to Gaara.

"I simply demand the freedom to control my kingdom as I see fit. I'll demand a few hundred more square miles to provide for my people and the promise that the Fire Kingdom will not invade my country." Gaara nodded at the sufficiency of the parchment. He turned to Sasuke, quietly demanding the Prince make his deal.

Neji stepped forward, also baring a parchment, "We demand safe passage through Otogakure and the Rice Kingdom for our people, we demand that those people who fall into the border of Rice Kingdom be treated respectively and placed above all selfish desires of the country's leaders, and we demand the property of the entire dark forest to be under Konoha jurisdiction, left as it is presently. We have photographs of the forest present to prove how the area should look."

Orochimaru glared, "You'll have to give me land to compensate for that area lost."

Shikamaru pulled a map from his vest and Neiji pointed out a lake area, "Fire Kingdom will respectively give the Rice Kingdom this lake and it's 5 mile radius to compensate for the forest."

Orochimaru nodded, "seems reasonable...I'll-"

"Wait," Gaara held a hand out to Orochimaru, "As your ally I must review this offer to make sure you are not being cheated." Orochimaru nodded, "Temari will escort you out, thank Orochimaru-san." Temari did as she was told, mumbling under her breath but follow the orders of her brother and leader. Gaara waited until they were a little bit away before he turned to the Fire Kingdom representative, "What are you planning?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Sasuke's future little wife is being held captive by Orochimaru in the Tower that's in that forest."

Gaara glared, "Can you prove this?"

Sasuke growled, "He locks her in that Tower, I've seen it myself."

"So is she a kidnapping victim from the Fire Kingdom or an ally of yours?" Gaara stared at the Prince who flinched barely. Gaara already knew his answer but pursued anyways, he shifted a few papers on his desk before revealing a packet. He began to read as Sasuke flustered for words.

"She said she's been there all her life," Sasuke sighed, "But I know she was kidnapped! She's miserable there and he holds onto her so tightly! She must be a missing person somewhere."

Shikamaru yawned, "We can check the missing person's record, anyone who lost a child around 11 to 16 years ago."

"There isn't time," Gaara sighed, "You're stupid, Uchiha. You're sacrificing political relationships for three countries because of someone puppy love."

Sasuke stood abruptly, "It isn't puppy love! And Hinata deserves to be free! She beautiful and innocent and should be in the sunlight living her days out lavished by m-...by suitors...Orochimaru is just a ba-,"

He felt the weight of Neji's hand on his shoulder and he calmed himself again. Gaara was already staring at the boy, measuring the passion evident in his blood red eyes. Gaara sighed and was ready to speak when Temari opened the door, "Orochimaru-san has gotten impatient."

Gaara nodded his head and before Temari could allow Orochimaru in, he stormed passed her and grabbed Sasuke's collar. He glared down at the boy, eyes ablaze with rage. Sasuke immediately knew that Orochimaru had figured out their plan, they hadn't moved fast enough.

"Absolutely not, I can't agree to your please. Hinata is a citizen of Rice Kingdom."Orochimaru began yelling, "She was born in Rice Kingdom and she'll die in Rice Kingdom as my wife!"

"She's being kept locked away in that Tower and forced to live her life for you." Sasuke's eyes began to glow red once more, "You don't deserve her."

"She is my future bride; she was given to me by her parents!" Orochimaru hissed back, "You have no place to argue."

"She's 16 and you're 50. It's disgusting!" Sasuke growled.

Gaara raised his hand and Temari stood between the two. She opened up the parchment and read allowed, "If a person is asked to be taken into the custody of another state and refused by the state of his/her origin, both state must prove that he/she is not or is a citizen of their state before any further proceedings can be arranged."

Sasuke and Orochimaru stared at each other; Orochimaru was obviously at a loss which gave Sasuke confidence, "Good Luck, Orochimaru."

The man hissed but had no real comeback. He left abruptly, rudely bumping his shoulder into Sasuke's shoulder before storming out of the room.

* * *

"What happened to Hinata-chan?" Sakura hovered over Naruto with a deep frown and a curious expression. Naruto choked on his morning cup of ramen and glanced up at the furious Hinata. He gulped, swallowing his noodles without tasting them and smiled nervously.

"W-what do you mean, Sakura-chan?" He laughed.

She growled and smacked the top of his head furiously, "Spill it Naruto!"

"Ah, o-okay, Sakura-chan." Naruto sighed, "Sasuke found her locked away at the top of a Tower in the middle of the bordering forest. It turns out that Orochimaru-san, the stupid leader of Rice Kingdom, was holding her prisoner just so he could marry her!"

"Ew!" Sakura gasped then fell gloomy. No wonder Sasuke had such a crush on her, it wasn't because she was pretty (Sakura was just as gorgeous). And wasn't because Hinata was nice because if Sakura tried, she could be just as nice. It was because Hinata was a damsel in distress while Sakura was completely capable of helping herself. Sasuke must have liked being the hero of the story.

"So why'd you ask? Is Hinata okay?" Naruto muttered through a mouthful of noodles. Sakura glared at him then sighed aloud.

"She's like a mouse," Sakura sighed, "Maybe we should take her to Sasuke."

"Yeah, where is the teme?" Naruto looked about curiously like he was going to appear right in front of them.

"He went to Suna to make a deal with the Rice Kingdom leader." Naruto froze upon hearing that. Sasuke said that he was honor bound and that he had to protect his people before severing his political ties with Orochimaru.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...um...Sasuke would have gone to Suna to get Orochimaru to sign custody over to him? You know, so he doesn't start a war?" Naruto blushed furiously.

Sakura smiled, "Well he is a prince and Orochimaru could invade us at any time without us knowing. It'd be rather dangerous and a declaration of war if he just took her. Why?"

"Um...well..." Naruto blushed and laughed nervously. When the dreadful words were uttered from his mouth, Sakura's screams could be heard all the way in Suna.

Gaara, in fact, lifted his head and looked at Kankuro who hovered over him so he'd get his work done. Gaara cleared his throat, "Kankuro?"

"What? You better be done this time!"

"Did you hear Lady Sakura's screams just now?"

* * *

Suigetsu opened the door to find Juugo looming over him. He growled in irritancy and allowed the giant to enter his hotel room. The man settled at the desk right inside the door and handed a paper to Suigetsu. He took it but complained tiredly, "What? You came all the way here just to get me to read you something?"

Juugo glanced at the paper and then turned to the window. Suigetsu sighed and looked at the paper, reading once and gasping then reading it twice. He looked at Juugo who numbly stared out the window, "Hinata's escaped?!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Man, I actually got an update on time! Yay me! Okay so you guys reviewed you're hearts out! I'm so sorry that I delayed updating for like two weeks! I promise there will be probably (maybe) a double update next week to catch up! Phew, I'm really getting into the juicy stuff and my writer's block seems to be gone! So thank you to my reviewers:

**Jhay** (Don't worry, you're answer's coming soon and I'll explain why ^.^),

**Jay-Boogie **(Who actually reviewed in chapter 9! I'm sorry I didn't get to you're review! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cool name by the way!)**, **

**Dot8Dot8Dot8** (Who also reviewed in chapter 9! Sorry it's so late! Thank you for reading!

**Emmeline Creazil** (lol, I'm glad someone agrees with me),

**Aya **(lol, oh there shall be! *dun dun dun* But you'll have to wait),

**Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce** (You'll find out soon ^.^, lol I wait until they're complete too. Waiting is such a drag, lol),

**Sepsis** (I don't like Sakura either, but a friend really does so I promised not to bash her. Forgive me ^.^ Shikamaru is awesome, as same friend constantly reminds me everytime I talk to her.),

**SarahiNia** (I hope this was soon enough, lol. I promise not to skip around like I've done in the past. I've got to finish it before I leave for China! I'm glad this story is unusual, I often fear that its predictable but I try!)

So thank you guys so much and look for the next chapter!! Love you all!

Zai Jian!


	14. Part II Chapter XIV

**Title:** Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note**: I'm sorry this is late. I'm actually away from where my computer is with all of my things on it. I'm over at my boyfriend's place and I was cooking him dinner then watching a movie when I realized I hadn't updated yet! I'm even writing this chapter spur of the moment and unplanned! I feel terrible so forgive me if the chapter is weak.

ENJOY!

* * *

**Vertigo  
By Heaven is Drunk**

**Chapter 14.**

_Well you have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
I__t's time that you've won _

"I can't believe you stole Hinata away without Sasuke-kun's permission! Do you know how detrimental this is to our village?!" Sakura and Naruto were stomping their way to Tsunade's room where she would most likely be meeting with the other council members. Naruto was nursing a black eye and Sakura was ranting herself back into being calm enough to approach Tsunade with the grievance news, "Orochimaru could start a war over this!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," He sighed, "She was suffering, I only wanted to get her away from him."

Sakura paused, "I know you were trying to do something good, Naruto. But you should have waited for order from Sasuke-kun."

Naruto pouted, "Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, you know you can do things without his permission once in awhile."

Sakura cleanly punched him in the arm and continued walking towards the tower.

* * *

"Well," Tsunade sighed, "This is a problem."

"It is." Anko chewed on beaten up toothpick.

"How do you plan on correcting this mistake?"

"Hell, it's your job, you do." Anko shrugged and turned away from a white robe stained purple, "No one hired me to remove your wine stains."

"You are my subordinate and I demand you clean my robe before I have to meet the King and Queen." Tsunade snarled.

Anko snorted, "I'm not that low on the totem pole!"

Sakura threw the door opened at that precise moment, "Tsunade-sama!"

The two women jumped away from the ruined robe and blushed furiously. When they realized it was merely Sakura and Naruto, they eased slightly, still embarrassed by being caught off guard. Anko cleared her throat and attempted an escape to the door while Tsunade sighed, "What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto made a mistake!" Sakura threw the blonde boy into the room, "He never got orders from Sasuke-kun to rescue Hinata!"

The moment was still, none were breathing within the room. Tsunade went pale at first then her face turned a deep shade of red. Naruto laughed nervously, "Uh…w-what I can explain!"

"NARUTO!" Tsuande screamed.

* * *

Sasuke narrowed his eyes towards the east horizon. He somehow thought he'd heard Naruto's name filled with deep loathing screamed across the face of the earth, but it could have been the stress causing his mind to malfunction. He turned his ears off, contemplating any way to get himself out of this mess. He had to prove, at the very least, that Hinata wasn't a citizen of Otogakure. This caused some alarm because she didn't recall her parents, her past, or anything other than Orochimaru and the locked Tower. If she were stolen, she'd would have been very young.

Too young to remember anything other than her current surroundings. She would have been a stolen infant…

* * *

Sakura's mother cheerfully put a plate off cookies in front of Hinata and curiously waited until Hinata took a polite bite. The young violet eyed girl chewed softly, covering her mouth with her pale hand, and then smiled gently after quietly swallowing the cookie, "It's delicious, Haruno-san."

Sakura's mother smiled softly, "I'm very glad it is. Did your mother often bake cookies?"

Hinata shook her head 'no', "I don't remember my mother."

Haruno-san frowned, "She died young? Then your father? Did he ever buy you sweets?"

Once again, she responded negatively, "The closest thing I had to a father was the man who kept me locked in the Tower. From what I have read, Father's don't plan to marry their daughters, so I can't say I ever had a father."

Haruno-san's frown line deepened. She stared at Hinata unable to decide if she should be surprised or saddened by the innocent life. After a pause and Hinata shyly reaching for a second cookie, Haruno-san smiled brightly and physically shook her dark thoughts away, "Well, that is behind us. The bastard is in the Tower and you are safe in the Village. You'll never have to go back."

Hinata nodded, "Will…will my captivity simply be changed?"

Haruno-san frowned, "Captivity?"

Hinata nodded, "Even if I'm not in the Tower, I'll someday have to be married, right? Sasuke said that girls my age should be looking for husbands, and all of the books have said that I should be married…H-h-he said h-he'd marry me and locking me away was a sign of his love, b-b-"

Hinata felt herself begin to cry, Haruno-san rushed to her side and began wiping her tears, "Hinata-chan, please don't cry. You have it all wrong."

"I want to be free!"

"Love is free!" Haruno smiled, "Love is what saved you from that Tower and love is what is giving you your freedom. Once Sasuke-sama destroys Otogakure and has you instated as a civilian of the Fire Country, you can be whatever you want!"

"B-b-but marriage?"

Haruno-san smiled and relaxed in her chair, "My daughter wants to be married because she is in love. Right now she is a doctor and she will be even after she's finally decided that her love is in front of her and not in a castle in the capital. She will be free to go to a hospital all the way in Amegakure even after she is married because he loves her enough to let her do what makes her happy!"

Hinata smiled softly, "He must be a good man."

"Nearly the very best," Haruno smiled, "And he loves her so much that he allows her to fawn over other men and date whom ever she wants. Love isn't capturing someone; it's grasping them just tightly enough that they feel safe and cared for."

"I would like a love like that." Hinata smiled softly, "One where he'd be happy that I'm happy even if I'm not locked away in a small room reading about other people's adventures."

"I think you may already have that." Haruno-san smiled, she rested her finger under Hinata's chin and raised her eye sight up just enough to have the meek violet gaze meet her own electric green eyes, "My dear, what do you think of Sasuke?"

Hinata frowned, "He's a coward."

"What?" Haruno-san laughed softly.

"He said all of these wild things about saving me, helping me, and it was Naruto-kun who rescued me!" Hinata stood, "Naruto-kun is my knight in shinning armor, just like _Rapunzel_."

Haruno-san smiled softly, "Not everything is how they write it in fairytales, sweetie. Love is just as plain as the white sheets on our beds, but the miracle is still the same."

* * *

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?!" Tsunade growled, "Sasuke is over in Suna trying to solve the political crisis and here we've broken the law! When Orochimaru finds out that his citizen is stolen then we're all screwed!"

"B-b-but Sasuke said he'd solve it politically!" Naruto nursed his other black eye.

"If that kid's anything like his brother," Anko chuckled, "He'll try to convince Orochimaru of giving up the piece of property where Hinata was staying without that snake realizing it."

Tsunade sighed, "Well hopefully he succeeds, but if he doesn't, we have to be able to tell him that Naruto broke the cease-fire treaty."

"We'll go to war with Otogakure." Sakura frowned.

"Is she really worth all that?" Anko sighed. She chuckled and defensively put her hands up when her three comrades glared at her, "I know, I know, Damsel in distress. But we're talking about the civilians in this village dying for her."

"She could be a civilian of this village," A new voice approached them from the front door. Shino, fully disguised in the white jacket and black sunglass appeared at the door with an air of confidence, "If she is, we would have the right to reject the legitimacy of Otogakure having that piece of land and arrest Orochimaru for kidnapping."

The group stared at him as he approached the desk and passed a bound group of papers to Tsunade. She frowned, "What the hell is this?"

"Information," Shino announced, "A month before Sasuke-sama's departure, he sent me there to gather information about the people. If there had the proper support from the government for the basic necessities of living. You can read the report yourself."

"Thank you, Shino." Tsunade sighed. He bowed properly and retreated from the room but Sakura's gentle voice stopped him.

"Shino-kun?" She stepped forward, "Is-Is there a way to prove that she is?"

Shino nodded, "If she looks like anyone who's already in the village now. Any special qualities she has that a family here has as well. We can then compare chakra or blood or anything that you doctors can think of to prove it."

Sakura nodded, smiling appreciatively but nervously as well. Was there enough time to prove Hinata's identity?

"Hinata has bright violet eyes," Naruto pointed out, "Almost white."

"And who else has those eyes?" Shino offered coyly. The group paused, thinking very deeply and the conclusion was all the same.

"The Hyuuga family."

* * *

Hinata and Haruno-san walked side-by-side in the marketplace silently. Hinata gulped in the noise and the people and felt her heart beat against her rib cage. This feeling was incredible and overwhelming. She could live to be here every day and at the same time never return to this place, both would make her happy because she'd experienced it in the first place. Haruno-san laughed, introducing Hinata to anyone who asked as "The Princess quiet enough for our Prince."

Hinata hadn't asked but by the way people offered comments about Naruto, she considered Naruto was their prince. He was pleasant enough to be one, racing into a dangerous situation for a girl, providing compliments to those who deserve one, having a strong sense of right and wrong. He was truly a decent knight and this town obviously saw him as their Prince Charming.

"My dear, Ringo!" A woman, scraggily in looks escorted by dogs grinned brightly at Haruno-san, "It seems you've gained another daughter out of no where."

Haruno-san laughed, "Yes, Naruto-kun brought her home from the border."

The woman's narrow brown eyes stared at Hinata seriously. The girl felt the blush race to her cheeks and she felt too bare in the long-sleeved white dress, black pants, and thick boots that were given to her. She circled the girl, Haruno-san pleasantly attempting to end the scrutiny in the background. Finally the woman stroked her chin, "From the border? She doesn't look like someone from the border."

"Well you know how these girls are, Tsume. The put make-up on and dress differently." Haruno-san laughed, "You never know where they're from until you meet their parents."

"Then who are your parents?" Tsume frowned.

"I don't know." Hinata frowned, "I-I-I've only ever known Him."

"Him?" Tsume repeated, Haruno-san laughed loudly and took the woman by the arm.

"Please, Tsume," she led the woman away, "Hinata's quite overwhelmed by the crowds and I'm sure she'd like to go home."

Hinata did, or at least attempt to. She turned away and tried to retrace her steps back to the house.

"I swear, Ringo." Tsume frowned, "she looks like someone, like Hitomi-chan. But that's impossible, right? Hitomi-chan and Hyuuga-san only had Hanabi-chan, right?"

* * *

Hinata felt herself burst into tears as she turned right again and found herself back in the marketplace. She had no idea where her home was and no idea where Haruno-san was. So she only could stand there, shaking in dread. She suddenly wished Sasuke was there, taking her hand and guiding her onto his plane and flying somewhere.

She gasped, why Sasuke and not Naruto?

"Hinata-chan!" She turned around relieved and tired. Sakura was pushing her way through the crowd, waving frantically for Hinata's attention. Naruto, bruised but happy, was right behind her, "Hinata, there you are! We have good news and bad news."

Hinata nodded, waiting for them to catch their breath before speaking. Naruto, with his bright, foxy grin spoke first, "The good news is that you can stay!"

Hinata grinned brightly but suppressed it. Of course there was bad news. Sakura frowned, "But, Naruto jumped the gun a little bit and to avoid a war, we have to prove that you're a citizen of Konoha at least."

Hinata nodded, "B-but I don't know who my parents are."

"But we do!" Naruto smiled, "Or at least we can find relatives! You have distinct features, we can compare them to the family we're thinking of!"

Hinata nodded, "So, where are they?"

"The capital!" Naruto grinned brightly, dodging a punch. Hinata flushed white, the capital where Sasuke said he'd take her. Would Sasuke be in the capital? He must be since she had not seen him yet. So going to the capital meant that she would see Sasuke.

"So we have to leave now!" Sakura grabbed Hinata's wrist, "We have to pack clothes and food then leave for the capital. That's where the largest portion of the family lives as well as their records. It'll take us a full day to get to the capital and it being so late now, we won't get there until tomorrow evening. So, we have to go."

They'd almost made it to Sakura's house when Hinata dug her heels into the dirt to stop them, "No!"

Sakura frowned, "No…?"

"No, I don't want to go."

"But your heritage! If you're a Hyuuga then we can prove your citizenship and you can be protected by us." Sakura frowned, confused, "You'll…you'll be able to marry Sasuke-kun."

Hinata felt the burn in her heart. Marry Sasuke…"I don't want to! He didn't save me, Naruto did. I'd rather marry Naruto!"

She knew she shouldn't blurt declarations like that, especially if the boy was standing behind them, but she couldn't stop herself. The pain was too much.

Sakura frowned, "Hinata…Sasuke is important…very important…and Naruto's rescue could cause a war…Sasuke was trapped, he couldn't…"

"Sasuke is a prince," Naruto chimed in from behind Hinata, his tone serious, borderline dark, "He's going to be the heir actually, and you, for all we know, were in Otogakure property. Him saving you, in the way I saved you, is a direct declaration of war and this entire village would be invaded and destroyed."

Hinata felt faint and sick. These people could die as casualties in a war because of her selfish desire to escape.

"Sasuke was pinned down by his politics and had to save you the only way he knew how." Sakura sighed, "He's in Suna now, trying to devise a contract to exchange that piece of property where the Tower is to be Fire Country's land, and for you to be a citizen of our country…we hope."

"Hope?" Hinata felt the choke in her voice.

"He planned everything on his own," Naruto sighed, "All we know is that he's in Suna trying to avoid war and he said he had to solve things politically."

Hinata nodded, Sasuke did care. He was trying.

"Now we have to leave!" Sakura insisted, "If your escape gets to Orochimaru before we prove your connections to Hyuuga then we've lost! Now let's go!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Dammit, 1:39 am in the morning! Good think I don't have class tomorrow. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, thank you to: **Emmeline Creazil, DolceNana, akatsukisushine, Jhay, Sepsis, Adelaide 'Adell' Pierce, Aya, SarahiNia, and Warrior-of-the-Flames**.

Well, I'm getting close to the end of the story and I hope its been good. I left a note in my profile but I'll say it here too. At the end of the story, I'm going to send out personal responses to the reviewers who leave posts on the last chapter. Just as a sign of my gratitude! So, please respond to the last chapter. I want to share the love!

I post an update on my profile every so often and as soon as _Vertigo_ is done, I'm going to be working on a Shika X OC and a Sasuke X OC until I can get the materials for my next SasuHina fic. Alright, good night everyone!

Zai Jian!


	15. Part II Chapter XV

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Sigh, I really apologize about these last two Thursdays you guys. I moved out of my dorm and back home for the rest of the summer and then I had two essays due Friday, a final, quiz and discussion exercises due Saturday, two finals due Sunday, and another due Monday that I just finished! Hot damn! My schedule is far more flexible now but I still have stuff to do, friends to catch up with, and this silly story to write. Plus some other things that are listed in my profile. So, to apologize, this chapter is going to be long and it's going to give away a lot of questions.

So please enjoy and forgive me…the life of a college student is troublesome!

* * *

**Vertigo  
By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter 15.**

_I know it's been years now  
And I don't look the same  
And the hopes and dreams you had for me you thought went down the drain  
And the room looks so empty where my pictures used to be  
And I can't say that I blame you  
But you can't blame me_

Hinata wasn't sure what had annoyed her to the brink of loving stuffy rooms in high towers. It could have been the constant feeling of being watched just out of eyesight, beyond the thick tree line of the forest leading to the capital. It could have been the muggy air and damp atmosphere that promised a storm in the near future. Or it could have been the annoying and loud company that made her miss the dead silence of her room in the Tower.

"Shut up, Naruto! No one cares"

"But Sakura-chan, the flower was really pretty! I thought you'd like it."

"You're flirting technique is outdated, kid."

Whatever it was, Hinata would be glad to return to a small, quiet room for the rest of her life after this. "Anko-san," Hinata smiled pleasantly, "How much longer until we arrive at the capital?"

The woman sighed audibly, fixing her spiky violet hair back into a respectable ponytail. Hinata found it odd that the soldier was so picky about her hair when she wandered about in a scantily tight and short skirt with a revealing khaki jacket to cover the rest. Hinata felt too modest in her long sleeved dress; even Sakura's pink, high collared shirt with long black pants were stuffy in comparison, "Well, kid, we're in the thick of the forest, so we'll get a place to rest and start walking again tomorrow. My guess is about another half-a-day left."

Hinata resisted a familiar exasperated sigh and smiled brightly up at the woman, she was about to begin a conversation, anything to get her mind off of her own thoughts when Naruto's loud voice nearly shook the forest, "ANKO-SENSEI! I found a place?!"

"Dammit!" Anko rubbed her ears viciously, "You don't have to shout kid."

"You idiot!" Sakura slapped Naruto on the back, "You could have given away our position."

"We're not hiding from anyone, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whimpered as the group entered the cave. Hinata rested towards the opening, watching the rays of sun lower into nighttime. She sighed hopefully, tomorrow afternoon they'll reach the capital and she'll finally get to see her parents. She wondered and dreamed all night, imagining them to be a loving, happy family driven to tears at the thought that their daughter was kidnapped. They would have spent all of their savings to find her and sunk into a deep depression that she would cure by simply returning to them. It was everything that she wanted and she could hardly sleep soundly from the excitement.

"Dammit!" Suigetsu sighed, "This is going to be all my fault!"

Juugo watched as Suigetsu paced the large hotel room, hardly listening to the man's prater. Orochimaru would be returning to the room soon and all Suigetsu had accomplished in his pacing was that the girl's disappearance would be blamed on him. Suigetsu continued to pace, contemplating if he should put his life on the line and pass the letter onto the snake or if he should run for it now. He could make it to the mountains by sundown and be on the sea in two days. But by then their master would have gotten a completely biased story from the glass-bastard's (Kabuto's) letter and Suigetsu would not only be running from Orochimaru and the land, but from every mercenary, bandit and assassin the snake man could pay to chase him down.

"I've got it!" Suigetsu cheered loudly and rushed to the window just as the door swung open to reveal a very upset Orochimaru, "That damn Uchiha brat! I knew I smelled something foul when he complied to leave her there! Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

Suigestu and Juugo both jumped into a very stiff bowing position, quietly listening as he paced the room. Orochimaru halted in front of Juugo, focusing all of his rage on the green-eyed glare he threw at the bulky man, "What are you doing here?"

Juugo flinched at the hiss, "M-master..."

Suigetsu jumped up, "Orochimaru-san, I called for Juugo because that prince-brat brought two of his own. I thought it would be better to have two of us protecting you, sir."

The stood waiting, breathlessly as their master contemplated the new information. The lanky man hissed openly before sighing and patted Suigetsu on the shoulder, "Very good, Suigetsu. I never knew I could trust you so well."

Juugo glanced knowingly at Suigetsu who frantically tried to calm down, "Yes, m-master. You can always count on me."

* * *

"Oi, Neji," Sasuke pulled his dark eyes away from the window as Shikamaru entered the study. Gaara had given them his private study to contemplate their next strategy which had only resulted in sending a letter back to the capital, explaining what was going on. Shikamaru, Neji, and himself had spent the last couple of hours waiting for a response letter, Neji with his nose turned up to the dusty books, Shikamaru had his nose in the books until an hour ago, and Sasuke starring out the window above the desert village.

Now, the usually lazy and passionless soldier was starring at a letter that appeared to have gone through a lot of trouble. The resolute Hyuuga stared at the man, his only indication that he was curious was the steady, violet eyed stare he gave the other. When Shikamaru knew he wasn't going to get an answer verbally, he continued, "What do you know about the main house's family roster?"

Neji frowned, "Nothing much that my Uncle hasn't told me."

"According to this letter," Shikamaru laid the parchment flat on the table, "there are rumors about a missing child in the main house."

Sasuke stood loudly, alerting the two others to his shock. He all but flew across the room to Shikamaru's sighed, "What?"

"Well, Ino was gossiping to the Queen," Shikamaru handed the letter over to Sasuke. He immediately recognized his mother's perfect, neat handwriting despite how quickly this letter must have be written. He skimmed it quickly picking up curious words like, "new servant", "missing child", and "main Hyuuga house". This had to be the evidence they were looking for, it wasn't a birth certificate but an family member testifying was just as good!

"It's too bad Neji is in the branch family." Shikamaru sighed, "We'll have to get that servant Ino has to testify."

It seemed like Shikamaru was one step ahead of Sasuke and he was already planning how to use this new piece of evidence. Neji stood quickly, "I'll return to Konoha and get the servant. It shouldn't be more than a day."

"Thank you, Neji." Sasuke nodded, the violet eyed boy nodded in return and left immediately. Sasuke collapsed more relieved than he was a few minutes ago.

* * *

"I hate rain." Sakura bemoaned, rolling up her black pants to her knees and dodging mud. Just a step later, Naruto tripped, face first, into the mud, splattering her black pants, Hinata's white skirt, and the tip of Anko's jacket. The three grumbled softly before Sakura and Hinata helped the blonde up.

The entire night, it had rained which insisted on dampening Hinata's mood but ultimately failed. Even now with the heavy air, threatening rolls of thunder, and the mud puddles they had to avoid, Hinata remained with a light smile on her face and the hope of getting to the capital soon. The more they walked, the thinner the forest got, and Hinata felt herself counting the minutes until they'd arrive.

The forest began to lighten, even though there was very little sun shown through the dark clouds, the area around them dissipated into a well lit hill. Hinata felt the muggy air catch in her throat at the sight of pearl white gates, their only block from red tiled roofs and a mansion standing above the conglomeration of houses.

Sakura smiled beside Hinata looking like she wanted to hug the girl. Naruto brushed by her other side, cheering loudly and running full force towards the gates. Sakura finally gave in and hugged Hinata quickly before running after Naruto. Anko was the last to pass the girl, slapping her hard on the back to make Hinata move forward, then running after Naruto herself. Hinata felt the edges of her lips move into a wider smile and she ran behind them.

The capital was beautiful, elegant, and everything that Sasuke was.

Hinata stopped in mid step, tripping slightly and collapsing to her knees. This was Sasuke's home, that castle belonged to him…because he was a prince. Why had it hit her just now? Was it the shock of impending war? The joy of finally seeing her parents? She didn't know but here she was, feeling faint and sick again from the realization.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura appeared in front of Hinata, Anko just behind her. The pink haired girl brushed away a tear falling down the violet haired girl's cheek, smiled softly, "We have to go, Hinata."

"Sasuke's a prince." Hinata whispered softly, surprising the other two.

"Dammit," Anko sighed, "Come one, kid, you can panic after we get past the gates." Anko yanked the girl up and stared running towards the gates once more, Hinata's feet barely touching the ground to keep up speed, "Really, kid, can that tiny brain only think about one thing at a time?"

* * *

Neji ran full-force across the desert to reach the capital as fast as he could. Without being held behind by others, he was able to make it half way there in one day. He was already approaching the border into Konoha and he could still go a few more hours before needing a rest. He relaxed his pace as he reached the grassy areas just before the border line and the sun began to set, disappearing beyond the shallow tree line.

Neji relaxed even more so, narrowing his shield and taking out water. He was ready to drink but something had him frozen. It was only after he looked down and his violet eyes were set upon a clay arrow that had gone half way through his arm and pierced his canteen, the water draining out the back and onto the sand. Once the blinding, burning pain erupting from the entry point dimmed into a dull, warm sensation, the cold shock that he was being attacked set in.

* * *

The city was a bustling, busy, crowded place filled with pleasant but impatient people that pushed Hinata aside with a smile but no apology. She much more preferred the quiet bustling of Konoha over the suffocating streets of the capital. The closer they got to the palace that sat above the city, the crowd progressively thinned out. Soon, Hinata was out of breath, exhausted and bruised and feeling utterly alone with only her traveling companions and two burly guards on either side of the red wood gate doors.

"Are you better now, Hinata-chan?" Sakura smiled, latching onto the girl's wrist as they bowed to either guard and rushed into the slowly opening doors. Hinata could barely answer, the rush and shock of Sasuke's heritage had died off with the brisk walk to the palace. She could only nod, resisting the urge to think more on the subject, and attempted to match Sakura's pace. Sakura grinned, "Good, because now you're competition!"

Hinata quirked an eyebrow at the girl, curious by the sudden change of attitude but the subject was left unaddressed. The came to another set of large doors shaped uniquely with paper and wood. Hinata suddenly realized that the entire castle was an elegant, traditional Japanese décor she'd only seen once in a painting He had brought into her room. Hinata thought it was far more beautiful than the artwork.

"Alright Hinata, you need to stay here," Anko patted the girls head as she approached the single guard in front of the sliding door. She whispered something to him and he bowed quickly, sliding the door open and announcing her name, Sakura's name, and Naruto's name to the persons beyond, "We shouldn't be too long, okay?"

Hinata nodded, secretly thankful for the solitude she'd endure for however long this meeting would take. Sakura gave her a grin, almost devilish in nature while Naruto patted her on the back and followed the two women inside. When the door shut, Hinata and the quiet guard were left in the thin hallway. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief and eased her rather tense muscles. She could finally relax her nerves, relax her mind, and focus.

So, Sasuke was a prince. Her parent's could be or would have been here in the capital and somehow she'd found her way into His grasp. How was she to move on from this?

She leaned her head against a wall, memorizing the patterns of the painting across from her. It was a large bird made of wisps of all kinds of red and white paints that appeared to be reaching towards the sky. Small yellow and orange flowers bordered the bottom while a grand blue sky created the top of the painting. She could stand to be locked in this hallway forever if it meant she could continue to stare at this painting.

"It's a beautiful painting, isn't it?" A calm, warm voice spoke just above her head. Hinata resisted a jump but notably flinched at the sudden noise. She looked above her, catching a glimpse of the security guard who bowed his head lower than before. Her eyes rested upon a plain dressed woman with a soft smile. She wore a long sleeved black dress with a blue shawl to cover her arms, the skirt covering her shoes. Her midnight black hair was down but neatly kept and her black eyes glittered at Hinata, so similar to another pair she hadn't seen in a long time.

Hinata blushed, "A-a-ah…y-yes…"

The woman giggled softly, "Of all the paintings and decorations, this one is my favorite. Whenever I feel down or confused, I just come here."

Hinata nodded, feeling an immediate connection to the mysterious woman. She felt the very same, starring at the bird painting. She felt serene, as if her troubles would be solved eventually and all she had to do in the moment was stare at the bird flying towards the sky. The woman beside her watched the young girl for a moment before laughing quietly to herself, her pale hand raised to cover her mouth.

"Your troubles must be very severe by the way you're staring at that painting." The woman smiled softly, "I believe the last time I appeared just like you was the day before my wedding."

Hinata blushed deeply and clasped her hands together tightly in front of her, "O-oh..?"

The woman smiled softly, "Yes, I stared at this painting for five hours in my wedding dress wondering if I was making the right choice!"

"Y-you m-must h-h-have, r-right?"

"Oh of course," The woman blushed softly, assuming a position similar to Hinata's, "I was just so young when the date came up. But, I have two beautiful sons now and I can look at this painting whenever I want…though my troubles don't seem to be a mind boggling these days."

Hinata giggled softly, truly entertained by this soft spoken woman. They memorized the painting in silence, both standing in similar positions and a soft pink hue to their cheeks. Suddenly the woman leapt from the wall and took Hinata's hand, "When I was a little girl, my mother use to take my hand and squeeze it very tightly," the woman did as she narrated, "and then she'd tell me, Mikoto, tell me what's wrong."

Hinata smiled nostalgically, what she wouldn't give for a mother. However, the more time she spent with this woman…Mikoto-san, the more Hinata felt like she was her long lost mother. Mikoto-san stared at her expectantly and Hinata pondered what the woman wanted. Mikoto-san laughed out loud and seemed to want to hug Hinata.

"I swear you brood just like my youngest son." She laughed softly then grasped both of Hinata's hands tightly, "What is bothering you…?"

"Hinata,"

She nodded, "…Hinata-chan?"

Hinata frowned visibly, feeling her limbs feel heavy even in Mikoto-san's strong grasp. The weight of her worries made her tired and cold and it seemed like she didn't hide it very well either. Mikoto-san frowned as well, the frown not nearly as beautiful as her smile and Hinata felt guilty for making the woman frown. Hinata felt the tears fall then suddenly all of her problems fell from her lips.

"I'm homeless! I have no parents!" Hinata sobbed, "I don't know who they are, all I know is that stupid tower and that stupid man who locks me away and wants to marry me! And Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan said that they might be here but I don't know where and what if they didn't want me!? What if that's why I was in the tower?! And if they don't want me where do I go from here?"

Mikoto-san seemed like she wanted to answer in the momentary break Hinata gave herself to begin the new set of problems but she held herself back. Hinata's entire body shifted foreword, uplifting the problem from deep into her heart out threw her mouth and tears, "And Sasuke's a prince but that shouldn't matter because he didn't save me! Naruto-kun saved me but he has Sakura-chan and every time I feel like crying, I keep thinking about Sasuke but he's the one who makes me cry. And even if he didn't what would it matter because he's a prince and I'm a stolen orphan and he doesn't feel the same way and I don't know what to do."

There was a tense moment of Hinata's whimpering and sniffling before Mikoto-san's soft laughter filled the air. Hinata stared at the woman through her watery eyes almost upset that the woman was laughing at her troubles. Mikoto-san patted her arms gently, "You sound just like me…Hinata-chan, you're in love."

Hinata blushed, that was love? How annoyingly inaccurate from what she learned. If she loved Sasuke it wouldn't be these tears and heartbreak and headaches. Love was flowers and sighing and doting like Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan…right?

"I had these same problems! My husband infuriated me but I couldn't stop thinking about him. Not all love stories are like the romance novels, Hinata-chan."

That phrase was certainly familiar.

"I-I…what…" Hinata scowled.

Mikoto-san pinched the girl's cheeks lightly, "Stop thinking about it. How do you feel?"

Feel? How did she feel! She was angry and frustrated and tired because she was here…without him. She'd been so hurt because it wasn't him that rescued her; it wasn't him that brought her to the capital, it wasn't him helping her right now.

She felt renewed. She smiled softly and hugged Mikoto-san, "Thank you, Mikoto-san."

"Please, Mikoto is fine." She smiled then grasped the girl's hand tightly and dragged Hinata from the hallway. Hinata felt irritancy at once again being dragged but she was able to keep up with Mikoto-san's pace well enough and the woman seemed so happy as they raced through the halls and out into the open.

They ran across a stone pathway surrounded by fresh grass and pretty flowers as they neared a smaller and green version of the castle. They ran up to the paper doors tucked away by a high arched bridge covered in vines and flowers and finally stopped in front of the door where Mikoto-san began speaking to a servant standing by the door. Hinata chanced a look around the area, noticing an array of homes similar to the one she and Mikoto-san were standing in front of. Each bore a unique imprint on the door and when Hinata turned back to the green house's front door she noticed the painting of a red flame in a yellow circle.

The servant disappeared into the house and Mikoto-san turned to Hinata, "As for you're family issues, even if your parents didn't accept you, I'm sure Sasuke will marry you and then your home will be the palace."

Hinata blushed a deep red and looked away, her violet eyes catching a wood plank walkway to a garden. She gripped her palms together very tightly and tried not to cry, "Marriage? I hardly know if he likes me. I don't think Sasuke would marry me."

"I bet he would," Mikoto-san grinned, "He doesn't waste his time on girls at all. The simple fact that you call him Sasuke is enough for me to know that he's head over heels in love with you."

The patter of feet marching aggressively towards the door startled Hinata. The topic of conversation didn't help her nerves and she found herself retreating towards the garden. So much so, that she could no longer see the entrance and she was sure the person coming would not see her, "How can you be so confident after just meeting me?"

Mikoto-san smiled a very soft, elegant smile. Her demure suddenly changed into a very regal, proper stance and the familiar, motherly twinkle seemed to sink just below the surface. She was an air of mystery and control now, even her voice was poetic and yet matter-of-fact, "Because I'm his mother and no one knows him better than me."

If she hadn't passed out from that statement alone, Hinata was positive that her system had finally just built up immunity to surprises. She'd spoken so familiarly and such intimate secrets to Sasuke's mother…the Queen of Fire Kingdom. How humiliating!?

"Uchiha-sama," A thick voice interrupted her panic and the Queen turned back to the door. The air hadn't been to shock Hinata but to properly greet the subordinate that stood before her. She nodded elegantly to him a cool, stiff smile present on her features, "I trust the King and your son are doing very well."

"Yes, very well," She offered, "Sasuke-kun's health is very much dependent on your nephew, Neji-kun. A very fine soldier, if I do say so."

"Yes," The man grunted, "He does the branch family a great honor of being Sasuke-sama's top negotiator. I have not hear much of this mission he ventured on but I hear it is very important."

"Yes, actually, Neji-kun and Shikamaru-kun will be given a title if the mission is a success. My husband and I also hope to see Sasuke-kun begin the last of his training to take the throne."

"You mean, take a wife."

"He is close to that age, yes. There is a candidate in mind, which is why I have come here today."

The atmosphere seemed to tense and once again Mikoto-san…the Queen's demur changed drastically. There was animosity in her voice and she appeared to be like a rattle snake one wrong word away from biting this man. Hinata visibly shivered.

"Oh?" The man stepped off the porch and into Hinata's eye line. He was taller than the Queen, built with broad angles and defined muscles that made Him look ghastly childish in comparison. His chocolate brown hair fell straight back to his waist, left free to fly in the wind. His eyes, a piercing violet almost white color, stared at the Queen but put fear into Hinata's heart.

He didn't look exactly like her but it was unmistakable. Her violet eyes had come from this man's family. This was her relative, this was her house.

"Hanabi-chan is far to young to be marrying your son." He sighed, "She's barely finished all of her schooling…and the family council had high hopes that she'd marry a lower noble and continue as the leader of the house."

The Queen laughed dryly, far more sinister than the bubbly chuckles she exchanged with Hinata hardly ten minutes ago, "Please, Hiashi-san, Hanabi was not a candidate in the least. This actually concerns another child of the main house."

Hiashi-san frowned deeply, the lines accented by the pale eyes and semi-tanned skin. He was clearly puzzled, "I apologize for correcting her highness, but I only have one child. Hanabi-chan is the only child and the heir to the main house."

The Queen laughed, glancing her dark eyes towards Hinata. Hiashi-san followed the look, his eyes focusing and intimidating the same violet eyed stare he'd shared. Hinata wasn't sure what to do but was suddenly aware that she must have looked like a drowned cat after having walked for a full day and then cried just moments ago. He gulped visibly, staring at the girl then looking back at The Queen. She smiled at his expression, "Why don't we have some tea, Hiashi-san," He nodded and began to guide the royal into the house, "Hinata-chan, go look at the garden while Hyuuga-san and I talk."

* * *

Hinata circled around the house and into the garden. Led by the wood planks, she was shocked by a garden that seemed just like the gardens of Eden. There were canopies of flowers, fountains were tucked around colorful bushes, and altogether Hinata felt like she was walking into another world. She felt a smile grace her face and peace once again filled her mind as she strolled through the utopian setting. It really seemed like the capital was the place she was meant to be at.

She was startled by the sound of bare feet and a rustled bush behind her. She turned quickly, loosing her footing and rolling into a rose bush. She sighed, now knowing that the pretty white dress had to be brown by now, and crawled out of the roses.

"Such a pretty flower," A soft, feminine voice that sounded dream-like whispered beside her and Hinata yelped loudly. She found herself looking down at a pale, thin, sickly and older version of herself starring dreamily at a red rose, "Such a pretty flower."

Hinata frowned, circling the woman who seemed very out-of-touch with the world around her. Her black, almost blue hair was brushed back off of her face and into a clip but the cut was hauntingly like her own long, one length, straight bang cut. Her frail wrists plucked at the soft petals of a large red rose and the alabaster skin wrapped around what could only be bones was the identical pigment of Hinata's. The woman's violet eyes, unfocused as they were, were Hinata's own violet eyes. It was like a crystal ball telling her what she'd look like as an older woman.

She feared the single word she wanted to say with every fiber of her body. She feared the reality of the moment and she shook as the word collapsed from her lips, "M-mother?"

The woman paused, her eyes wide in shock and sparkling and dimming like she was fighting to come back to reality. It was a tense, breathless moment before the woman rocked backwards and wailed, "NO! My baby! How could they take my baby?"

Hinata jumped away from the woman as she scratched at her pale wrists. Taken? Did this woman loose a child? Was her child Hinata?

"Mother!" A young voice called behind Hinata, rudely bumping her shoulder as she ran to the woman. Their features were different, this girl's skin was darker, her hair duller, and the eyes paler but Hinata knew it was because this girl looked like her father. This girl had to be Hanabi.

"My baby, my baby," The woman chanted, tears falling down her cheeks, "Where's my baby?"

"Mother, I'm here!" Hanabi-chan sniffled, latching onto her mother's arm, "I'm here!"

"You're not my baby!" The woman shook off Hanabi and latched onto Hinata's shoulder. Hanabi stood up, tears welling up in her eyes but unable to fall at the sight of Hinata. She stared, her violet eyes widened as far as Hinata's was. The woman wailed to Hinata, "Have you seen my baby? My baby girl! They took her behind his back. The snake wanted her but I wouldn't let him take my baby from me so he kidnapped her! The snake has my baby!"

Hinata shook in fear, unable to console the crying woman. She felt her finger tips chill from the lack of blood flow and she numbly registered bleeding nail marks in her wrist, "I-I…"

"You must have seen my baby! She looks just like me! She's going to be so beautiful, just like me!" The woman paled, wailing louder, "Where's my baby?! Where's my Hinata-chan!"

Hinata gasped loudly, ripping her arm away from the woman, leaving remnants of cloth and skin burred in the poor woman's nails. The woman cried incoherently as Hinata attempted to swallow this new piece of information. This woman was looking for a baby, her baby girl named Hinata that had been kidnapped.

"Who are you?" Hanabi consoled her mother gently with soft pats on the shoulder.

"M-my name's…" Hinata swallowed thickly; there was no denying it, "Hinata."

The woman ceased sobbing immediately and she stared at Hinata, a full twinkle of life in her eyes. She stood upright and shakily, obviously at a grave shock to Hinabi, and slowly looked Hinata up and down. She turned back to Hinabi, "How old are you, Hanabi-chan?"

The girl stared at her mother, eyes wide and skeptical. She glanced between her mother and Hinata before muttering her response, "11."

The woman smiled softly, "11…which means Hinata is sixteen."

Hinata nodded, "I'll be seventeen soon."

The woman began to cry, tears falling down her cheeks but a smile graced her lips and suddenly Hinata was enveloped in a hug, "My baby, she's come back."

Hinata began to cry herself, "Mother."

Her mother suddenly pulled Hanabi into the hug, "Hinata, this is your baby sister; I was still pregnant with her when that evil man, Orochimaru kidnapped you."

"He kidnapped me?" Hinata felt herself nearly collapse but the tight grip both her mother and baby sister had on her kept her upright. Hanabi was sobbing into Hinata's chest and their mother was clinging to the both of them, biting her lip to keep from crying. She nodded furiously, "So, I live here? This is my home?"

"Yes," The two sniffled simultaneously. Hinata stared at the two, both bearing the same bright, joyful smiled that she believed she shared with them. She felt a weight of sorrow be replaced with rage against Orochimaru. He took her away from this peaceful life and loving family. He had destroyed whatever happy life she could have had here where she belonged.

"M-Mother," Hinata clutched her fists, set in her new found emotions, "I need to borrows some things. I'd like to borrow a dress," Her mother grinned brightly at Hinata's address to her and nodded, "and I need supplies and a map to Suna."

She frowned, concerned, "Why Suna?"

Hinata hugged her mother and sister tightly, memorizing the feel of them, the smell of the area, and the knowledge of being loved, "I'm going to go end this."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Damn, I hope this was long enough (lol). Okay, so I'm sorry again for my two week disappearance again. You can check out my profile to see what happened. I don't want to rant and dampen anyone's happy mood. So here are the thank yous!

Thank you to the reviewers these past two weeks! There were so many and they all made me so happy!

**Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce  
DolceNana  
Sepsis  
Jhay  
lilmaimas  
HunnyBunny1213  
Black2whiteO  
Emmeline Creazil  
Chromde **(This chapter is dedicated to you ^.^ Hope it was good)  
**SarahiNia  
'sPrettyPatheticReally** (Lol, you're name makes me smile!)  
**curatorangelus  
NotIntoIt3456  
hinata18lov  
ninja-girl1496**

Woot, you guys are really great. Just another reminder again (cuz I said I'd do it for the rest of the chapters), don't forget when the last chapter comes up to leave a review because I'm going to personally write messages to everyone since there won't be a new chapter. This new chapter should be out sometime this weekend even if I have to miss fireworks to get it done!

Alright, later!


	16. Part II Chapter XVI

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Well, things have really gone down hill this last week. I haven't really been in the mood to do much, major bad depression. So it really was a fight to get up and post this chapter. I hope its okay, I know it won't be the best that I've done.

Sigh…

* * *

**Vertigo  
By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter 16.**

_I'm lifting wishes to the stars,  
The gleaming satellites of time,  
Orbiting circles overhead  
To futures when your love is mine,_

The room was relatively dark and foreboding when Anko, Sakura, and Naruto tip-toed in. Three figures sat before them, hardly lit by a small lap in the middle of them. Naruto gulped loudly and scooted closer to Sakura who was visibly shaking. Only Anko seemed in control, smirking confidently. She approached the three men and bowed respectively, "Lord Uchiha."

The figure in the middle stood gracefully and waved his hand to the side. A group of young women dressed in fine silk carrying paper lanterns surrounded the men, revealing the king and two other family members playing Go. Both Naruto and Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as they were led to sit in front the men. Anko cleared her throat loudly as the King sat down, "Uchiha-sama, we have a request of you."

"Yes, Anko-san?" His voice was gruff and Naruto repressed the squeak caught in his throat. He turned to Naruto with a solid stare, lacking all emotions which caused Naruto to let out the squeak, "It can't be you want me to turn these brats into Court families."

Anko waved her hands in a defensive mode, "I would not be silly enough to approach you with that without a letter prior to our visit." He nodded, visibly relaxing but the area around him was still tense with apprehension, "Our visit is about a girl your son found in the Tower the borders us and Orochimaru's land." The king clutched his cloth pants tightly, his knuckles turning a pale color, Anko continued hurriedly, "You see, Naruto-kun rescued her and now we have to prove that she is not from his territory before war starts."

"You want me to set up a time with the families?" He frowned, "Clearly that would take a very long time and most of them are not willing to meet me hastily."

Anko smiled, bowing quickly, "Not all of the families, just one."

"She has pale violet eyes! And really dark black hair!" Naruto piped up but retreated with the glare that was thrown at him. Sakura sighed beside him.

"You believe this girl is a Hyuuga because of her appearance?" His voice became very stern.

"Maybe see a birth record from the Hyuuga house?" Anko offered.

The king laughed appreciatively, "Very cunning, Anko-san. That was why Tsunade made you a captain, correct?" She nodded quietly as the King stood. He waved to one of the lantern girls who retreated into the darkness, then returned quickly with a pad of paper, "I'll give you permission to see the Hyuuga family and retrieve all birth records."

Anko, Naruto, and Sakura stood up abruptly, broad smiles on their faces and bowing frantically, "Thank you so much!"

He waved his hand to them, cleanly writing the letter and passing it to Anko, "For the record, my wife spoke to Yamanaka-san. It seems they have a new servant, an apology from the Hyuuga house for Ino-chan's rejection. She was supposed to head out with my son and Nara-san to Suna, but my son insisted on brining Neji-san. Anyways, this servant was Lady Hyuuga's midwife for the last 17 years."

Anko bowed and they briskly left the room. Once the doors were closed, Anko turned to Sakura, "Sakura, go to the Yamanaka house, Ino-chan's your friend, she'll let you in without a letter from the king."

Sakura nodded and began a quick walk out of the castle and towards her friend's house. Naruto watched her go, unconcerned with the missing person Anko was noticing, "Where's Hinata?"

Naruto turned to Anko when she smacked his head, "Ouch!"

"Where is Hinata?"

He shrugged, helpless.

* * *

Hinata ran as best she could in the worn out boots and oversized clothing. Her mother hadn't given her much; they hadn't been able to offer her much. Just a dark blue training robe and some black pants that she tucked into her boots. Her mother was appalled by her newly found daughter's appearance but what Hinata planned to do was not the appropriate occasion for a frilly dress.

The forest, grass, and pleasant atmosphere began to dissipate. Hanabi had explained that the border between the Fire and Wind Countries was marked by the dispersion of grass. The thinner the grass and tree line got, the closer she was to the border. Now as sand could be seen just close enough to feel relieved about it, Hinata felt the strain of constant running cause her to slow down.

She held her breath as she crossed into the sandy area of Wind Country. This moment was important; it was her first step to grasping freedom. Reassured by the lonely silence, she began to pick up her pace again only stopping as she tripped over a cooling body. She squeaked softly, muffled by the moaning from the form she'd tripped over.

She resisted her instinct to move away with a loud gulp. She grasped his shoulder, causing the body to jump into consciousness, and she turned the frame over. She gasped out loud at the gapping hole in his shoulder and the bruises littering his face. His black hair was loose and dirtied by the sand and the white robe was almost completely torn. She grabbed her canteen quickly and scooped him into her arm.

"Hello?" She asked quickly, "Listen, you have to drink water!"

He groaned, lifting his hand to swipe at the noise. She dodged the slow movement and put the water up to his face. He sat upright, shocked by the sensation and latched onto the water desperately. She attempted to stop him but her voice was drowned out by his desperation. When it was completely empty, his mind registered the pain in his shoulder and he groaned loudly.

"Dammit!" He shouted, clutching his shoulder and lying back in her lap.

"Ar-are you okay?" She asked softly. His opened wide, the same violet as hers, and turned to her in shock. He looked ready to pull away but the pain was too unbearable. She smiled softly, attempting to console him, "My name is Hinata."

"H-" He paused, eyes the size of saucers, "You're Hinata? Sasuke's Hinata?"

She blushed at the statement and hesitated to agree. However, his shock began to dim into hatred, she had to agree quickly or he was going to do harm to her. She nodded frantically, "Uh, y-yes b-but…I-I just kn-know him…"

The man relaxed reaching up the uninjured arm to pat her head, "He'll be glad you came."

"What…What happened to you?"

He sighed, "I was attacked, probably by one of Orochimaru's lackeys. I need medical attention." Hinata nodded, resting him on the ground and standing upright. He chuckled to himself, "You're wearing my clothes."

Hinata blushed, "This was all my mother could give me….You must be Neji."

She wrapped her arm under his and around his back, lifting him to his feet and taking most of his weight. He laughed, "A frail little thing like you is going to take us all the way back to Suna?"

She pouted, "I'll do my best."

And she began to walk, shakily at first but they both got their footing right and began walking briskly back towards Suna. He smiled softly, "By the way, yes, I am Hyuuga Neji."

* * *

Orochimaru was huddled over a packet of blank papers. Juugo and Suigetsu remained away from him as he appeared to lash out at anyone who would talk to him. Suigetsu coughed at one point and Orochimaru turned to him and hissed. So now the two boys were perched by the window, watching their master scribble something aggressively only to toss it away.

"Oui," A deep, tired voice floated into the room from the window. Orochimaru turned around; throwing whatever was on hand at the intruder, knocking him out of the window. Clay string latched onto Suigetsu's neck, choking him shortly before he disappeared into a puddle of water. The intruder was at the window again, smirking, "What a greeting for the one subject who accomplished his mission."

"Shut the hell up Kidoumaru!" Suigetsu took his form again; ready to shove the spider looking man out the window. The spider dodged easily, nearing Orochimaru who swiped at the ninja.

He hissed back, retreating to where the other pair stood, "What the hell's his problem?"

"He's attempting to fake her birth certificate." Juugo responded quietly. The three sighed aloud and returned to watching their frantic master in silence.

* * *

The Hyuuga manor was relatively quiet, almost dead silent. Anko continued to knock on the front door, not even a servant approaching to quiet her down. Naruto frowned, leaving the captain to literally bang the door down for entrance. He circled the manor towards the back where the garden was. He smelled something familiar; something relatively close to what Hinata smelled like…roses?

"Hanabi, you look so pretty," A soft voice nearly sang in joy just beyond a cherry tree. Naruto quietly hid behind its drooping branches to get a good look. A woman with long dark hair, black almost blue like Hinata's hair, clapped as a small girl twirled around in a violet kimono, "What's the occasion?"

"Hinata-onee-chan's party! When she comes back from Suna!" The young girl with wide violet eyes grinned up at the woman with calm violet eyes. Naruto fell to the floor in shock, startling the woman and her daughter. Hanabi neared the lump, immediately recognizing a royal soldier, "It's alright Mama! It's just a soldier."

The woman neared Naruto elegantly, helping him to his feet and brushing off the dirt, "Hello soldier, why have you come to our house? I hope Hanabi-chan has not pulled one of her nasty pranks again."

The young girl blushed. Naruto laughed, "N-No…um, I'm a friend of Hinata. I think it's the same one you were talking about."

"My daughter!" She smiled brightly, "She came all the way here from the evil clutches of that Snake man! Now she's gone to Suna to be with Sasuke-sama."

Naruto nodded, soaking up the information but not truly contemplating it. It suddenly clicked and he ran to the front where Anko was being assaulted by more Hyuuga members, "Anko-sensei! She ran away to Suna!"

Anko paused in her fight, throwing off the aging Hyuuga council just as two very high and mighty forms approached the front door. The man grunted angrily, his violet eyes narrowed in rage, "What is the meaning of this? You brat!"

"Calm down," A softer voice yet regal and powerful caused the area to freeze, "Naruto-kun, Anko-san, please forgive the lateness of Hyuuga-san. I was keeping his time occupied."

Anko bowed deeply, "The regret is mine for causing trouble. If I had known…"

She laughed softly, "It's quite alright, Anko-sensei." She turned to Naruto who paused stiffly, even after half way being raised by the woman, he still felt scared around her. She approached him coyly, looking into the eyes of Lady Hyuuga behind Naruto, clutching onto Hanabi's hand, "Lady Hyuuga…Hitomi-san, it is quite a relief to see you well again. What has brought on this change?"

"Mikoto-sama," She smiled, bowing slightly, "Fate has returned my lost daughter to me. The fates have even given her such caring friends to protect her."

The queen smiled and looked down to Naruto, "You are one of her powerful friends?" He nodded, "Good, then I shall bestow this upon you, to take to my son. From what I can see, she has already left."

"For Suna." Hanabi said.

"Then we're off too!" Anko latched onto Naruto's hand as he stared at the piece of paper. He found himself memorizing every single line of the paper. It was her birth certificate! Hinata was a Hyuuga and she'd been born in the capital, the Queen as the witness! Hinata was free.

* * *

Hinata was exhausted and on the verge of passing out. She felt ashamed that the injured Neji was practically carrying her now, "So Orochimaru kidnapped you?"

She nodded, feeling pain as she talked, "y-yes, w-when I-I was 5."

"I was six, why don't I recall it?" He pondered quietly, "It does explain why Aunt Hitomi was always kept away from us. I thought it was because of the complications with Hanabi's birth, but it must have been your disappearance."

Hinata nodded from beside him, "S-she's b-better now."

He nodded in response, "Everyone will be better when this is done."

"How much longer?"

He shrugged, "A day, maybe two. I can't really tell right now."

They walked in silence; the edges of her vision began to fade to black. She felt her legs shaking and Neji's grip tighten around her. Suddenly the ground was supporting her and it felt so nice.

She looked to the side to see Neji passed out, his wound reopened and bleeding slightly. She placed her hand there, feeling the warmth from her own body leave through her fingertips. The odd sensation left her shivering and she welcomed the exhaustion she felt. She was barely awake when a cold voice cut the silence like steel.

"So this is where you went…" The voice grunted, obviously lifting Neji's body, "And what little mouse did you pick up?"

* * *

"I can't do anything until Neji gets back," Shikamaru growled, "So stop pacing."

Sasuke stopped, glaring dangerously at Shikamaru before returning to his pacing, "I can do what I want."

"Not if it's annoying me!" Shikamaru hissed, "All that damn noise! It's so troublesome!"

Sasuke brutally stomped the ground loudly, "How about that? Less _troublesome_ Shikamaru?"

"If you weren't a damn Uchiha, I'd throw you out that window."

"You wouldn't have the energy!"

"The both of you would do well to shut the hell up." Temari growled from the door way. She hustled herself between the two and forced both of them into submission with her cerulean eyed glare, "Sasuke, you have a visitor in the guest bedroom. She turned to the brunette, "You can come too."

They followed her in silence, down the quiet hallway and up stairs where persons dressed like doctors were rushing back and forth across the hallway. She paused, talking quietly to a doctor who nodded and patted her shoulder. She nodded back and turned on them, "Alright, on the left we have your injured subordinate but he's doing fine thanks to the girly he was practically dragging through the desert on the right. Take you pick."

Shikamaru, knowing what she meant by subordinate, turned into the left room. Neji was pale but his eyes were opened, focusing on the doctor who was bandaging his shoulder. Shikamaru sighed, Sasuke echoing his movements, and neared the bed, "What mess did you get into?"

"I was attacked," Neji said bluntly, "A clay arrow pierced my shoulder."

"Are you okay now?" Sasuke asked seriously, "Did you cross the border? Can we call this a declaration of war?"

Neji bit his lip, "No, I didn't cross the border but you don't have to worry about war. You're princess is in the other room and she has all of your answers."

Sasuke's eyes widen ready to believe Neji was joking but that was more Naruto's personality. Neji was serious and blunt; there was no way he'd tell Sasuke that Hinata was in the other room unless she really was. He turned briskly and took four large steps into the other room before pausing in a cold sweat.

Hinata was asleep in the bed; doctors were leaning over her, injecting something into her system. He was enraged, believing all the wrong things and he yanked the doctors away from her, "Don't you dare touch her!"

"Sasuke…" Gaara growled, resting tiredly in a chair on the other side of the bed, "She's dehydrated and they're trying to revive her."

Sasuke relaxed, falling to his knees and resting his chin on her bed, right beside her pale, thin arm. He exhaled slowly, watching as it appeared that her fingers twitched, "She's come back."

"Barely," Gaara snorted, "But yes, she's come back to you."

He stood, signaling the doctors to leave with him. One laid some food and water on the desk beside the bed and quietly left. They shut the door behind them, leaving Sasuke to the quiet, lonely room with Hinata's sleeping form.

She periodically exhaled to show she was still alive. Sasuke matched her breathing pattern, slowly, as night began to fall, grasping onto her palm and falling into a light sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew, 2am! I hope this was good. I wanted to continue but at the same time I thought ending at this cute little piece would do. Yes, guys, I'm almost done (Woot!) And I have 94 reviews! I'm so excited! You guys are fantabulous. I think I'll write a bonus chapter for a thank you (I'll have to get my passion up to full speed again). Anyways, I wanted to get my new story up this week but that failed so I'm hoping for next week. It is another SasuHina so I hope you guys like it.

Now the reviews! Thank you so much you guys! I feel so loved!  
**iEMOT1ONS** (teehee, it's because I'm so bad!)  
**Sepsis  
Emmeline Creazil  
SaraiNia  
Jhay  
Evil Jessica  
espeon16  
DolceNana  
Muroony  
akatsukisunshine**

Alright, once again. Be sure to review so I can write you a personal message at the end of the series. Love you all so very much!

Zai Jian


	17. Part II Chapter XVII

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Wa! Sorry for the three day wait again guys...It's been a rather trying last couple of days. You can read my profile if you're interested.

Things are getting better...sorta. With the help of some very distracting friends and a whole lot of alcohol, I'm slowly getting out of my slump. I've been really trying to dedicate myself to writing and planning my trip overseas which makes every day a little more bearable. I'm sorry to sound so emo, I'll try to be better next time so, I'm just going to get straight to the story, okay?

Please enjoy it! Yell at me if you don't (^.^)

* * *

**Vertigo  
By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter 17.  
**_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

The desert's sun lit up the room and chased away the cool air. As the sun rose higher, the warmth of the room choked Hinata into waking. Her eyes opened slowly, closing when the bright sun was too much light. When her eyes became adjusted, she slowly studied the dull, tan ceiling that connected to sandy colored walls, all blank. She was back in a room again, an unfamiliar, dull room that frightened her.

Had Orochimaru captured her?

She sat upright in fear, feeling her heart clenching in pain and her lungs burning with the hot air. She looked around herself, covered in a single white sheet of blanket and the dusty clothes she'd worn to Suna. Her arm was marked with a single red dot where a vein was, dangling beside her was a thin tube leading to a bag of liquid.

She was in a hospital?

She tried to move from the bedding, halted by a patch of black hair. She frowned, brushing the soft tendrils with her pale fingers to reveal the pale forehead underneath. She dared to breathe her hopes softly as she stroked the forehead, "Sasuke?"

"He's been up all night and day waiting for you to wake up," Hinata concealed her shocked squeal and focused her eyes on the body at the door. He was mostly in shadow but he brightly colored teal eyes and blood red hair practically glowed against the decreasing shadow.

"W-who are-?" She asked quietly, at first pulling Sasuke's hair in fear but pulled away when he moaned in pain.

"I'm the man who saved you," The red head offered monotonously.

Hinata nodded, "T-thank you."

"It wasn't for you." His eyes narrowed at her, "Go back to sleep."

And he left the room, shutting the door quietly. Hinata breathed out again and eased back down to rest her head on the pillow. She turned on her side to face Sasuke who was sound asleep. She smiled softly and reached towards his hand that was resting at the edge of the bed. She lightly touched his finger and smiled softly when it didn't move away.

Was she dreaming?

* * *

The three nights and two days since Kidoumaru's entrance passed away slowly. Juugo spent his time watching the sun rise and fall while Kidoumaru and Suigetsu spent their time staring each other down. Orochimaru hunched over his desk, concentrating heavily on the paper. He fell asleep for several hours, only to be awoken by a yawn or the flutter of a bird's wing. When he was awake again, he'd realize there were ink marks on his skin.

After a shower, he'd begin the long process again, sometimes falling asleep, sometimes becoming upset with the end result. On the morning of the third day, Suigetsu yawned loudly, "why are we going through all of this trouble for an orphaned brat?"

Juugo and Kidoumaru both visibly flinched and backed away from Suigetsu. He frowned before turning to his side where Orochimaru stood before him, angry prevalent in his strong gold eyes. Suigetsu distinctively smelled blood and his body shook to the core in fear. He'd forgotten how frightening Orochimaru was, especially when the man was angry.

"You asked why?" Orochimaru hissed, his fists crumbling the latest failure, "It's very simple, Suigetsu. All of my attempts at immortality have failed. You three are the results of my failures," The three nodded in understanding, "So I have come to grips with my inevitability and shall strive to live forever with children. I shall give birth to children who will continue my research, they will not forget me. And their children will remember me, forever and ever. I shall not fear death with that thought in mind."

Suigetsu shivered, nodded, and then clearly gulped, "S-so why H-Hinata-chan?"

Orochimaru grinned maliciously, "She's a court lady, a strong breed in Fire Country. And should something happen to me or our country, my children can be openly accepted back into Fire Country and I'll make sure they know what happened to me." Orochimaru swiped at Suigetsu, cutting his throat and forcing the boy into his liquidated form. Orochimaru hissed, "Got it?"

Suigetsu's head appeared from the puddle, "Yes sir."

"Good," Orochimaru grinned, "Now be useful and help me. I only have a few more hours to complete this certificate and then I have to confront that brat."

The three nodded, gathering up papers and ink and copying the pattern of an official Sound Country birth certificate.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" The soft voice of a quiet girl entered his dreams. The darkness that surrounded him was uplifted with the soft voice coupled was a small white light.

"Sasuke-kun…" He tried to open his eyes, walk towards the light, and escape what felt like a dream. He felt himself move foreword and watched the light dim. He tried to call out but felt his throat constrict and all the noise sounded muffled.

"Sasuke-kun…" The light began to pulsate and warmth stretched over his entire body. He felt the need to close his eyes again, if his eyes were closed in the first place.

"SASUKE!" He felt pulled to the floor and shocked into reality. The first thing he saw was Hinata, eyes wide and fearful but face warm and familiar. He swallowed his blush and looked around, finding Shikamaru and Kankuro laughing at his expense. He stood up and ignored the other two.

"Hinata, you're okay!" She nodded with a bright smile, "I'm glad…but what are you doing here?"

She smiled innocently, "Naruto-kun rescued me. And he brought me to Konoha…"

"Well that's not good," Kankuro grinned with a huff, "You could've gotten Fire Country into a serious war."

Hinata nodded, "That's why we had to go to the capital, to prove I was part of Fire Country."

"Neji was supposed to get a servant from the Yamanaka residence that knew something about…you…" Shikamaru sighed, looking out the window behind Hinata.

"Neji was attacked just before the border and he didn't get the chance to get the servant." Kankuro sighed, "Gaara found both him and Hinata-chan passed out."

"Dammit," Shikamaru sighed, "This is just getting annoying."

Hinata smiled, "It was a good thing that I cam here."

The three looked at Hinata with curious eyes. She smiled broadly and fiddled with her fingers, "It's the reason I came here, to stop Orochimaru…"

A quiet knock at the front door alerted the group and Temari stood before them. She sighed loudly, appearing very bored with her job, "Orochimaru-sama called for a meeting, he's gathered the information necessarily supposedly. So everyone needs to go to Gaara's study."

Shikamaru and Kankuro escaped the room and Hinata spotted Neji waiting behind Temari. He was babying his injured arm that had been injured. He nodded to her and she smiled back. Sasuke returned into her line of sight with a concerned frown, "You need to hide."

Hinata frowned, "Hide? But you need me to tell him…"

"I don't want Orochimaru finding you," Sasuke frowned, "Or anyone else that might take you back."

Hinata nodded, "I-I understand, Sasuke."

He patted her head gently and took her hand. Temari sighed, "I'll put her in my room. No one will go there and I'm not supposed to be at the meeting."

Sasuke nodded and he gave Hinata's hand to Temari's arm. Sasuke bowed slightly, "Take care, Hinata."

She smiled back, "You too, Sasuke."

* * *

"Well, here we are again, Sasuke-sama," Orochimaru grinned as the prince and his two companions entered the room. Orochimaru was accompanied by Suigetsu and Kidoumaru, who watched Neji and Shikamaru with rapt interest. Sasuke glared at the snake man but quietly sat in the posh chair beside Gaara's desk. The snake man grinned, "I hope you are completely prepared for this meeting."

"I hope you are too." Sasuke grinned. The moment was tense and quiet as the two leaders stared at each other. Sasuke grinned viciously and raised two fingers, "I have two surprises for you, Orochimaru-sama. The first, my comrade, Hyuuga Neji-san was attacked and I know you're the one behind it...The second, his cousin…Hyuuga Hinata was kidnapped and I know you're the one who did it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for this week. Expect a new one hopefully Thursday but maybe Friday. I'll also have a bonus up soon to thank you guys for you're wonderful reviews! Expect that to be up probably two Thursday's from now. Only a few chapters left!

Thank you to all of my 110 reviewers!

**Akatsukisunshine  
.chan  
SarahiNia  
Random Person  
EvilJessica  
Jhay  
GoddessSumizofVenus  
aquacharm  
Emmeline Creazil  
DolceNana  
Aya**

Kisses for everyone!!!  
Please Read and Review because I hope to be able to send personal messages to everyone when the last chapter comes around!

Zai Jian!


	18. Part II Chapter XVIII

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Oh my god guys this chapter took forever! I'm so sorry! And it's really made me late for everything else!!! BAH! It was really difficult to get myself to write, mostly because of vacation with family and all of my friends turning 21. I've been 21 for almost a year now and suddenly everyone else is 21. I had a sad 21 first because it was me and my cousin drinking. But that's not important.

_That Ugly Green Dress_ has gotten some attention which makes me happy but my prime goal was to get this story done! It shall be done, lol. Anyways, I apologize that it's late and I'm really going to try not to make the next update too late. _That Ugly Green Dress_ may just be on hold for awhile, I want to try and find a beta reader so I can make it better than this story. I'll be honest, it wasn't my best and maybe I'll go back and re-write it. Tell me what you think.

Okay, so enjoy the chapter, I hope it turns out well.

* * *

**Vertigo  
By Heaven's Drunk**

**Chapter 18.  
**_'Cause I was born to tell you I love you,  
and I am torn to do what I have to,  
to make you mine.  
Stay with me tonight._

"Anko-sensei!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

"But Anko-sensei!"

The general turned on Naruto with an angry scowl. Her clothes were damp and clung to her uncomfortably, her hair sopping wet and covering her eyes. However disheveled her appearance was fell flat to the blonde whose hair had taken a life of its own. The spiky tendrils had exploded in an array of poofy clumps that stuck even further up than normal, his clothes were mostly off and collecting the sweat that gathered around his forehead. Anko swore she heard his skin sizzle.

"Naruto, I know you're hot, it's the desert. It's going to be damn hot." She growled and moved foreword. They hadn't been more than a mile across the border when the afternoon desert heat had attacked them. Naruto then made it clear how uncomfortable it was with every step they took. Anko was ready to kill him herself.

"Fine." He pouted visibly but when the action tired him out, he slumped back to a silent crawl, "How much longer?"

"Not fa-" The burning sting hadn't registered right away. In fact Anko had tripped over the kunai before she'd felt the wound it had inflicted. She stared numbly and the shiny metal tool, knowing she should take immediate precautious. It could have been laced with poison, she should be memorizing the look of the one who threw in, just in case she'd survive to be an eye witness. However, all she could do was stare, stare and shake because she knew exactly what they wanted out of this interaction.

"I was curious when his minions would show up." Naruto smirked, eyes narrowing and glowing red, "Really, how long until you guys figured it out."

The opponent grinned broadly, his eyes unclear through the thick rimmed glasses, "Oh, not long. It was a matter of planning that took us some time."

"You're a bastard."

Kabuto grinned, "I suppose I am, but you're a thief. So, give her back."

"I can't, she's her own woman now." Naruto matched each step Kabuto took until they were halfway to where the other had been standing, "You'll just have to make her go back yourself. This would require killing all of us, which would be an act of war."

Kabuto frowned, "You stole her first."

Naruto pulled a leather pouch from his jacket, "This would say differently." The man glared at the pouch curiously, "Her birth records, a very important piece of paper that says you stole her from us first. You'll have to get rid of it to prove your case." Naruto tossed the parchment to a shocked Anko who latched onto it tightly, "Good luck, you glass eyed freak."

* * *

The room was tense and nearly silent, filled with the soft hissing of a very angry Orochimaru. He glared, waiting for a sign the Sasuke was bluffing. The upper corner of Orochimaru's mouth twitched, "Say that again."

Sasuke's grin became just a little more malicious, "I said, I know you stole Hinata from the Fire Country. I have every right to take her, so I suggest you sign the contract before I and my allies destroy you."

Orochimaru turned to Gaara and growled, "Do something about this."

The cerulean eyed boy stared at the man with a thin frown, "I cannot. Although as the kazekage and leader of the Wind Country's arm, I hold an alliance with you, Orochimaru-sama, My boss, the king, holds favoritism with the Uchiha family. I can not betray the man I am bound to."

The snake growled openly, "You can't prove that Hinata was from the Fire Country. You don't have the birth certificate."

Sasuke grinned, "Neither do you."

Orochimaru smiled maliciously and revealed the forged document, "Here."

He passed it to Gaara who eyed the paper critically. Unable to find any flaws, he passed it to Sasuke, "This is impossible."

While he, Shikamaru and Neji combed through the parchments. Orochimaru turned to his comrades, "Get the girl!"

Juugo frowned, "All the way to Oto and back? Can you stall for that long."

"She's here in the castle, I can feel it." He growled, starring straight at Suigetsu, "That blonde boy stole her away, didn't he." The shark ninja nodded, flinching away from the snake man, "Redeem yourself by finding her."

* * *

Hinata held her breath and clenched her palms together until she felt the need to release. She collapsed in the back of Temari's walk in closet, finding comfort in the array of dresses and accessories that cluttered the tiny space. She couldn't hear the business of her fate that was in some distance room, so she was left to grasp her palms together and worry without comfort. The blonde woman sat on her bed next to the closet, flipping through pages of documentations and glancing to the partially opened door. She sighed audibly to fill the silence which was quickly followed by a short whimper.

"I hate girls like you." Temari groaned, "You're just going to sit there and let the men fight for you."

Hinata whimpered again, biting her nails. She'd been so resigned to get her own freedom and at the very moment when she could prove herself, she was curled up in a ball in the closet. She was a coward. She jumped loudly when the door hit the back wall and the blonde woman was glaring down at her. She growled audibly and yanked the violet eyed girl up and out of the closet, "Go do something!"

"B-b-but…" She blushed deeply and felt the tears in her eyes, "S-Sa…"

Temari hissed, "That Uchiha is the most popular boy of our age group. There are a thousand girls far more scarier than that stupid man who'd take you out just because you talked to him. If you want to be by Sasuke then you're going to have to stand up on your own."

Hinata clenched her fists tightly. The tears wouldn't fall no matter how much her eyes burned. The fear made her legs shake but she was still on her feet. It was that simple, no matter how terrified she was, she was still on her feet. She could still fight and to be anything in this world, she was going to have to.

She nodded resolutely and stormed out of the room, Temari grinning and chasing after her.

* * *

The punch was clean, bruising was inevitable and the blood on the ground was indiscernible between the two. Naruto fought off the stars in his eyes. He attempted to focus his vision but it was difficult to discern which of the three Kabuto's was the real one. The glasses man smirked, rotating his wrist gently, "Ouch, Naruto-kun, you jaw must be made of steele."

Naruto grinned, "Or your fist made of glass, I barely felt that."

The silver haired man frowned, taking out very sharp needles and poised himself for another attack, "Beware of this one, it may sting slightly."

The needles were thrown, which Naruto cleanly dodged…or so he thought. A burning in his throat appeared a second later and he fell to the ground, coughing up blood. He felt around himself for the needle he couldn't dodge and found it lodged in his throat, just at the base. He attempted to tug at it but felt more burning with the effort. He needed Sakura and her medicines here, but that would have been very unlikely.

Naruto attempted another punch, hiding the point of a kunai between his fingers. The grinning man did not dodge merely flicked his wrist. Naruto felt his legs halt in place, he was paralyzed. Kabuto grinned proudly and turned to where Anko had been.

"Dammit!" The woman was gone and with his back turned Naruto had the opportunity. He forced his legs to move, feeling the muscles tear, and forced the kunai deep in to Kabuto's back. The man growled in pain and fell to the floor, Naruto did the same, "Dammit!"

"Screw you." Naruto grinned, "Guess we get to die here together."

"I won't die." Kabuto huffed, the edges of his vision turning to black, "I won't die."

"You don't have a choice." A female voice, determined and cold loomed over the two. Naruto attempted to focus his eyes, but they were blinded by the splotches of red spewing from Kabuto's chest. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the gargling sounds of a man dying. He suddenly felt warmth encircling his throat. He opened his eyes again and found himself beneath a smiling Sakura.

"Welcome Back, Naruto." She smiled brightly.

He sat up, eyes wide, "Y-You…"

"Were very fortunate that you can't take the desert heat, we only had to run for a little while to catch up." Sakura smiled, "Where's Anko?"

"She ran ahead with the birth certificate." Naruto stood up slowly and met the cool eyes of a rather young looking woman. Her pale eyes and deep blue hair seemed to perfectly lay on her head. She barely smiled, "Who's this?"

Sakura smiled, "This is the nurse that knew Hinata, Konan-san."

"She looks too young."

"Thank you." The woman bowed and continued to walk in the direction of the city, "We'll be late if we don't hurry."

The two followed closely beside each other behind her.

* * *

The room was quiet as the representatives from Fire combed through every detail of Orochimaru's proof. Sasuke frowned deeply, "It has to be forged."

"It looks legitimate." Neji frowned.

Shikamaru sat in silence, scanning every detail. He picked it up and covered the sunlight with the paper. He frowned and then placed it down on the table again. He knew it had to be fake, so where was the mistake.

Orochimaru laughed out loud, "It's a legitimate copy, and you're just upset that Hinata-chan is actually mine."

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed.

"Face it, you won't ever have her." Orochimaru laughed menacingly, bracing his body against the wall, "She's mine, I'll marry her and we'll have many children together."

"That's her decision." Temari appeared before the group, tightly gripping the shoulder of Hinata. The room was tense and cold as the men stared at the shy girl. Orochimaru's gold eyes bore through her with, at first, shock that she'd appear before him and then a powerful glare to force her into submission. Hinata looked away.

Sasuke was where her eyes led. He attempted to look serious and distant, a ploy to not show his weaknesses. However, Hinata saw a light, a speckle of concern deep down in his dark eyes, because Sasuke didn't want her to get hurt or taken away. His concern became her strength. She smiled softly at him.

"I'm going home." She turned a very determined look to Orochimaru, "To my family in the Fire Country."

He frowned deeply, "That isn't where you belong."

She nodded fiercely, taking steps foreword to gain confidence, "Yes, it is. I met my mother, I met my sister. I'm a Hyuuga, Orochimaru. Not your future wife!"

He hissed, "You dare take that tone with me! I raised you!"

"You stole me from my family!" Hinata gripped the edges of the gray sleeves, "And I'm returning to them myself!"

"No," Orochimaru frowned, his hand forming a fist, "No!"

It was quick, faster than the others could register. Orochimaru had punched Hinata, clear in the cheek and sent her falling to the floor. It was like a flood gate had opened, the room's only window shattered in hardened sand and glass as Sasuke attacked Orochimaru. Sasuke returned the same punch to the older man's cheek, sending him flying backwards, through the wall. His comrades stepped forward, missing the chance to hurt Sasuke as Neji and Shikamaru stepped foreword to defend him.

Temari ran to the unconscious girl's side, shaking her, "Hinata!"

Sasuke was there too, rubbing her cheek gently.

* * *

**Author's Note: **And it's done. So this thursday, I'm hoping to get the next chapter up on time. Maybe friday because I have no idea what's going on. I finally got someone to come with me to The Airborne Toxic Event on Saturday so maybe that'll inspire me to write!!!!...probably not.

So, I'd like to thank everyone who stuck it out with me for this story. Especially the last couple of weeks where the updates haven't been on time. Cookies for everyone!!! And if you'd like to help make this story better, message me! I can take on as many beta-readers as offered for this one or _That Ugly Green Dress_.

And don't forget to review, blah blah blah.

Thank you to the following! 124 reviews guys!!!!!!

**Guavary'DarkLavender  
.the sky so blue.  
nwyd  
Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce  
mistress akasha  
Emmeline Creazil  
.chan  
Aquacharm  
GoddessSumizofVenus  
DolceNana  
Aya  
Jhay  
SarahiNia**

So thank you guys so much!!!! Love you all

Zai Jian


	19. Part II Chapter XIX

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Short and only a little late. That's a relief. So, I've got a beta reader (**espeon16**) woot! Which means that _Vertigo_ will be revised and made into something that'll make me happier. This chapter is really short and I wanted it to be longer but it was just perfect where it ended. Only one more chapter to go guys!!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Vertigo  
****By Heaven is Drunk**

Chapter 19.  
_What if I was not your only friend in this world  
You take me where you're going if you're never coming back_

"Hinata are you alright?!" She heard Sasuke's voice but it barely registered in her hazy mind. There was crashing, there was yelling, and through all of that, she could faintly hear him shouting. She tried to open her eyes but they felt so heavy. Her body felt so heavy.

But she had to will herself awake. She had to tell Sasuke that she was alright.

"Get away from my wife." The voice was cruel and sickly. Orochimaru was still alive and far more angry than Hinata had ever heard. His voice was low and oily, sending shivers up her spine. She had to wake up, she had to get them to stop.

"Keep Hinata safe, Temari-san." She felt weightless and solid, passed from a warm embrace to a stiff lap.

"Boys get all the fun." Temari sighed above her, "And we get to be the damsels in distress."

A damsel. No, Hinata was not a damsel, she was a court lady. She was a Hyuuga. She was going to prove herself.

* * *

Orochimaru had survived the fall but his comrades were not faring as well as him. Neji had Kidoumaru pinned in a corner and though the Hyuuga's wound had reopened, the opponent was suffering from missing limbs. Shikamaru had cornered Juugo in his shadow but the brute hadn't fought back. The man was poised in a corner, looking eerily similar to a statue of Buddha. Gaara had blocked the door, preventing the newly returned Suigetsu from entering the destroyed room.

Sasuke had left Hinata with Temari, who sat beneath her brother, and stood, poised to fight Orochimaru. He had no sword at his side but noticed a ceremonial katana in the corner, pure black sheath and so slim it could have been confused for a stick. The pale man noticed the katana too and actually slithered his way towards it. Sasuke ran.

"Hinata will be mine!" Orochimaru growled excitedly, just about to touch the blade. Sasuke cleanly kicked Orochimaru in the shoulder, sending him back just far enough that Sasuke could grasp the weapon. He through the sheath aside and pointed the silver blade at the snake-like man.

"Hinata will be mine!" Sasuke growled back and lunged at the man, piercing his shoulder and forcing him up against a book shelf, "You won't ever have her!"

"You sound just like me." Orochimaru responded calmly, hissing as the blade was removed from his should and pressing into his wrists.

"I'm nothing like you! I won't lock her in a tower!"

"But you will lock her away in a castle."

The blade was removed and Sasuke calmly retreated away from the snake. Orochimaru grinned, retracting his hand and cleanly punching the prince in the mouth. Sasuke fell backwards and spat out the blood. Orochimaru attacked again, gaining hold of the katana and slicing Sasuke's arm. The boy fell back, holding his arm to stop the blood.

Gaara sighed, "How pathetic Uchiha, you need to kill him."

With Gaara momentarily distracted, Suigetsu formed a puddle and slipped past the red head. His arms latched on to Temari who yelped in shock and tried to fight back. She pulled against him but his arms grew in muscles to prevent her from moving. Gaara tried to step foreword but the gray haired boy broke the girl's arm, "Ah, ah, step to close and I'll kill her and Hinata-chan."

Juugo sighed loudly and in one swoop, punched Shikamaru in the nose. The brunette laid unconscious on the floor as the air tensed around Juugo. He began to smile, sinister in nature. He neared Neji, throwing the injured Hyuuga aside and freeing Kidoumaru from his prison against the wall.

"It seems that I've won." Orochimaru smiled darkly, raising the sword above his head. Sasuke watched as if time had stopped itself, the sword was going to pierce his heart and he stood there, watching without much emotion. He saw the blade's impact in his chest, the blood spattering, and his imminent death.

"Stop!" Hinata's small hand latched onto Orochimaru's wrist and, with all of her weight, tried to bend his wrist and the sword away from Sasuke. They stepped away from Sasuke slowly and the his wrist began to move in an awkward direction, "Sasuke is nothing like you!"

"He'll marry you and then make you live in the castle where people will watch your move every hour of every day." Orochimaru smiled, "You'll never have a moments peace and if a threat is put on your life, you'll never be able to leave your room."

"You're wrong!" Hinata bent the wrist just enough that Orochimaru dropped the sword. Sasuke grabbed it quickly and stood up, "You're wrong because if I said no, Sasuke would let me be!"

The comment burned in his chest. If Hinata refused his proposal, he'd let her walk away? He'd have to. He wasn't going to make her marry him if she didn't love him. But the thought hurt. To be forgotten was painful.

"Sasuke!" Neji groaned from the corner, pulling himself up and blocking Juugo from helping Orochimaru. Hinata grunted, feeling the exhaustion set in. She was gripping Orochimaru in place, sweat dripping down her brow, "Stab him now!"

"What!?" Sasuke gasped, to get to Orochimaru, he'd have to stab Hinata. He couldn't do that, could he?

"Sasuke," Gaara had taken over Suigetsu, using sand to absorb the opponent, "You'll never have another chance. You can solve everything with this."

"Sasuke." Hinata peered over her shoulder at Sasuke with a soft smile, "Give me my freedom."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, hopefully you guys enjoyed that. I've got nothing really, I'm too happy right now. So I'll go straight to the reviews.

Thank you to everyone, I'm up to 135!! WOOW!

**Sasukeloverforever  
Guavary'DarkLavender **(lol, you get that bad snake!)  
**Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce** (ah, if only she would punch him, it would make my job easier, lol.)  
**Katsheswims  
Aquacharm  
BlackMoonTiger  
GoddessSumizofVenus  
.chan  
DolceNana  
Sepsis  
Midami Uchiha of the sand** (love your name!!)

That's it you guys, be sure to check out **Sasukeloverforever**'s stories, I'm reading her story now. It's a great read if you enjoy OC characters (which i do!)

Zai Jian!


	20. Part II Chapter XX

**Title: **Vertigo  
**Type: **Naruto Fanfiction  
**Genre:** Romance/Adventure  
**Pairing:** Sasuke x Hinata SasuHina  
**Characters: **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata  
**Story Placement:** Alternate Storyline fanfiction  
**Background:** It's in a different time and place, the plot is actually the background.  
**Plot: **Once upon time, there was a girl who lived in a tall tower. All she'd ever know was the circular stone walls, the worn silk sheets of her canopy bed, and the man who kept her locked away from the world. But when a clumsy boy literally falls through the roof, Hinata is exposed to a world she'd only seen from the tiny window at the top of the tower and feelings only expressed in story books she read late at night.  
**Warnings:** I will not attempt to attack certain Naruto characters though there is a little anti-Sakura and anti-Ino in the beginning and middle of the story. I do apologize but things do get better for them. I don't even bash my own villains! I can not predict the future of this story but there maybe a yaoi if you squint and turn your head to the left.  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; I was simply inspired by other works and embellished a simple love story.  
**Author Note:** Ahhh, I'm so sorry about the month or so long wait! It's been…stressful here. My room mate doesn't like me (meh) and I've been busy soaking in the culture here. I finally got some peace to myself, right before Golden Week!!! And now that there is one more day left, I'm going to fricken write this chapter. So, here is the final chapter and I hope you guys approve.

* * *

**Vertigo  
By Heaven is Drunk**

Chapter 20.  
_Tonight, The indescribable moments of your life  
Tonight, The impossible is possible  
Tonight, Believe in me as I believe in you  
Tonight_

"_Sasuke." Hinata peered over her shoulder at Sasuke with a soft smile, "Give me my freedom."_

It felt like the world dropped beneath his feet. She smiled so angelically, struggling hopelessly against Orochimaru's grasp; Hinata was resigned to her fate. Sasuke hadn't yet.

"Sasuke!" Neji stepped forward but collapsed to his knees in pain. Gaara distractedly looked for a moment of weakness to save his sister and Shikamaru, though peering over his shoulder to watch the scene, was still in a deadlock with the giant. Sasuke was trapped and his only way out was to stab Hinata in the chest.

"I can't do that to you, Hinata." Sasuke gripped the sword tightly, "I…I think I'm in love with you."

Hinata gasped which incidentally weakened her grasp on Orochimaru. He tossed her aside and charged on Sasuke, "Sasuke!"

The attack was quick and very painful, Orochimaru grasped onto Sasuke's shoulder and nearly tore his entire limb off. The marks burned and Sasuke flinched slightly. He swung the sword upward, nicking the edges of Orochimaru's oily hair. Orochimaru's hand cleanly punched Sasuke in the face.

"Sasuke!" Hinata ran to his side, grabbing part of the sword and helping him to sit up. They smiled softly to each other, Hinata brushed the dark bangs away from his dark eyes. With a soft smile, she kissed his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, Hinata blushing deeply while Sasuke smiled. He reached for her but the moment was interrupted by Orochimaru's cold grasp. He yanked Hinata to her feet and pulled her away from Sasuke. Tears pricked her eyes as she gasped out her pain.

"Well, well," Orochimaru chuckled, "The little love birds confess their undying passion. It's too bad," He looked to Hinata with a devious smile and rose his free arm, revealing the sharpen edge of a wood plank. Hinata fought against him but he pointed the makeshift weapon towards her, "You're little lover is going to die, Hinata-chan. And you'll be next."

"No!" She gasped. A loud thud caused her to turn towards the corner of the room, both Neji and Shikamaru were pressed against a wall by a manic looking Juugo. He snarled at the both of them, forcing their heads together aggressively and knocking them unconscious. He grinned manically, joined by the evil laughter of Orochimaru and Suigetsu. The two unconscious men were lifted upwards and aggressively thrown out the window, "STOP!"

Gaara stepped forward to save them only to be forced to the ground by his sister's broken body. She groaned, half-conscious and unable to move from on top of his chest. Suigetsu chuckled and forced his foot into her shoulder, pinning them both to the ground. The audible crunch of her shoulder blades breaking under his pressure, sickened Gaara but out of fear of harming her more, he remained still.

"I suggest you save you loyal subordinates, Sasuke-sama." Orochimaru grinned as the prince stood to his feet, stumbling slightly, "Even if you did save your precious little princess, you'll have no one to support you. You're best soldiers are dead, how will you explain that to Mommy and Daddy?"

Sasuke growled, raising his sword and stepping forward, "You bastard."

Orochimaru pulled back slightly, pressing the sharp edge against Hinata's neck, drawing blood, "Ah, ah, Prince, you'll have to go through Juugo first."

The manic soldier stepped forward, his skin turning a deep oil color as his body contorted into a vile creature. Sasuke took a breath before charging forward, his sword breaking in two against the rock solid form. Orochimaru chuckled as Juugo grabbed the prince's face and began charging, Sasuke first, into the nearest wall.

"Sasuke!" Hinata cried, moving forward and cutting her neck on the wood. Orochimaru pulled her backwards more, they inched closer to the unconscious Kidoumaru, whose chest rose and fell in erratic breaths. He was dying and Hinata couldn't swallow the pity or the joy she had for his slow and painful demise. She found her eyes welling up as her thoughts twisted into wishes that the same fate would curse Orochimaru. After all he'd done, the most painful death was what he deserved.

A blinding light interrupted her thoughts and both she and Orochimaru shielded their eyes. A battle cry of sorts echoed in the room and when the dust and light cleared, Juugo's body was mangled and torn at the feet of a panting Naruto and Sasuke.

"Better late than never, dobe." Sasuke chuckled dryly.

Naruto growled but maintained his thousand-watt smile, "Well, the hero has to come in blazing at the last second, right?"

"Since when were you the hero?" Sasuke sighed, "You help Gaara-san, I'm going to save Hinata."

Naruto smiled, patting Sasuke on the back, "Alright, dattebayo!"

Suigetsu grinned at the blonde, "Come any closer and I'll kill the woman and then the Kazekage."

Naruto laughed, "I'd like to see you try."

In the blinding flash and confusion that resulted in Naruto tossing Suigetsu through the wall, Sasuke charged on Orochimaru. He cleanly punched Orochimaru in the face and grabbed Hinata's arm as the snake released her from his grasp. She hugged Sasuke tightly and then retreated to hide behind his back. Orochimaru stood, brushing the blood from his chin, "Silly little prince, you have nothing to kill me with. I, on the other hand, have many things."

He grinned darkly and moved his hands into an intricate position. In an instant his neck grew into a serpent-like image and aimed for Sasuke. His sharp teeth glinted in the moderate life and he aimed for Sasuke's shoulder. Hinata screamed, moving her arms across Sasuke's shoulder and hitting the snake in the face at the perfect opportunity. Sasuke moved them both back further as Orochimaru's head and body moved about the room in a disoriented fashion. Sasuke distractedly watched both body parts as they tried to find him. Hinata, however, had found Gaara, hunched over his sister and trying to set her arm.

"Gaara-sama," Hinata frowned, "W-w-we need…"

"Bottom drawer of the desk in the far corner." Gaara said coldly. Hinata nodded and searched the clutter for the desk. She found it, beside Kidoumaru's twitching body. She gulped, looking between the desk and Sasuke. She stepped cautiously, slowly at first before breaking into a run. She leapt over Orochimaru's stretched neck, alerting both men to her presence.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called as Orochimaru's head aimed for her retreating ankles. Hinata managed to dodge one bit before circling around the desk and yanking at the drawer Gaara had pointed out. She tugged at it with all of her strength, ignoring Orochimaru's fangs aimed at her exposed neck.

Without much of a weapon besides self-sacrifice, Sasuke dove in between the pouncing snake head and Hinata. The fangs latched onto the junction between Sasuke's neck and shoulder. He cried out and gripped the edge of Hinata's dress. Hinata began to cry and curse the drawer before it finally opened enough to reveal a thin katana. She slid it out and into Sasuke's hand who raised the blade to severe Orochimaru's head from his neck. The snake screamed in pain and moved away from the two, the head rolling to the wall and the body collapsing to the ground.

Sasuke dropped the sword and turned to Hinata, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder. Hinata looked to him, her face splattered in sweat, tears and Orochimaru's blood. He couldn't help believing that she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. He reached forward, brushing the violet strands from her face, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, are you?"

He nodded and then the two stared at each other, unable to decide what to do next. They heard Gaara and Naruto sigh from the door, "Just kiss already!"

Sasuke glared at the two while Hinata giggled softly, "Did you finish off--?"

"The fish boy?" Naruto chuckled, "Of course, Anko is outside fixing up Neji and Shikamaru. We're going to take Tamari down there so you two can have you're alone time."

"Shut up." Sasuke growled as the two retreated from the room. Hinata continued to chuckle softly, placing her hand on Sasuke's. He turned to her, stiffly avoiding a smile or a blush, "This really isn't how I planned to rescue you."

Hinata smiled, "I don't think I mind it."

She blushed deeply and looked down at their join hands, Sasuke did as well, looking towards the open door. The two avoided looking at each other, trapped in the awkward moment before they both gathered the courage to speak. They turned to each other, mouths poised to speak, but they both stopped. Hinata smiled softly, "You first."

"Uh…" Sasuke frowned, speechless for a moment, "Um…"

Hinata smiled wider and decided to make the first move. She reached forward and hugged Sasuke gently. He stiffened at the contact before he placed the sword on the ground and moved to hug her as well. He relaxed slightly and leaned into her. She stiffened quickly and Sasuke believed he'd done something wrong. He pulled back slightly but she grasped him tightly and moved her weight forward. He frowned deeply as he landed on his back and the two rolled until they hit the wall. His arms were around her waist and he still tried to resist blushed as she rested her curves and parts against his.

"This is a little forward, Hina-" He twitched when he looked to the side, past her perfect cheek and a curtain of violet hair, he found a glossy white snake starring hungrily at them. Sasuke tried to move but Hinata's weight kept him pinned to the ground, "Hinata!"

He shook her, feeling a slick warmth against his palms. Hinata was bleeding, "Hinata!"

The white snake laughed darkly, "I win."

Sasuke forced most of his weight to one side, lying Hinata down and sitting up. She had two fan marks against her lower back, bleeding heavily but there were signs of healing along the edges. He turned to the snake, marking his distance from the sword and his enemy.

"Don't you dare, you little brat!" The snake hissed but Sasuke was already on his feet, dodging the tail and grasping the edge of the blade. He slashed at the parts until he hit the snake right through his heart. Orochimaru wailed painfully, slapping his tail against Sasuke as the prince carved around the area and pulled at the limbs. When he'd severed the heart from the body, showered in the snake's blood, he pulled away. He stood back slightly, watching as the snake collapsed, finally lifeless.

"Stay dead," He sighed and turned back to Hinata. He kneeled down gently, picking her up and cradling her against his chest. He retreated from the room, finally satisfied.

* * *

"I'm glad to here that you're okay." Hinata's mother smiled gently, rubbing a very smelly ointment all over the claw marks on Hinata's back, "I'm relieved that you've only suffered a few scratches."

Hinata nodded, gripping the edges of the blanket as the ointment stung her skin. Hanabi sat across from her, frowning deeply, "Neij-nii-chan is doing better. Thankfully Anko-san and Sakura-chan closed his wound enough."

Hinata smiled, "I'm very glad. What about Temari-san?"

Hanabi nodded, "Father said that Sakura-chan stayed behind to take care of her. In her care, Temari-san will be fine."

"Thank goodness."

Their mother closed the lid on the ointment and fanned the cream dry on Hinata's skin. She then moved to the closet of the grand master bedroom and pulled a violet dress from the back corner. She lowered the silky material onto Hinata's lap with a soft smile, "Your father will take you to the Queen. Please change into this."

Hinata nodded, standing up slowly and allowing Hanabi to help her into the short-sleeve gown. Hanabi gently tied the bodice, attempting to avoid aggravating the wound. Hinata brushed her hair and Hanabi handed her a lilac clip to hold the hair back. Their mother returned with a pearl necklace, purple boots and a few make up products. Hinata tried not to smile or feel too relaxed with her mother and sister pampering her but she couldn't help enjoying the feel of gentle, warm hands and soft silk.

"Okay," Her mother smiled, "Let's go, we can't keep your father waiting forever! He hasn't seen you in years!"

The walk to the castle was awkward. Hanabi and their mother chatted wildly behind her while she and her father walked stiffly in the front. She glanced worriedly up at the regal man she'd never met before. He appeared angry and hadn't spoken or looked at her since their first meeting. She clasped her hands together tightly, feeling tears prick her eyes.

They approached the castle a little too slowly and when they finally approached the door leading to the throne room, Hinata was about to cry from relief and fear. Her mother and sister sat on a few chairs, chatting pleasantly with Anko and Naruto. Her father knocked on the door and they waited stiffly. She shook visibly and then jumped when her father finally looked at her, "You've grown up beautifully, Hinata."

"T-t-thank y-you." She nodded. She stifled a cry when he rested his large hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you." He smiled softly then immediately dropped the warm atmosphere as the door opened. They entered quickly, rows of knights, men in suits and women in dresses all looked at her as she approached an angry looking man, the friendly Mikoto, her stiff and angry older son and…that was it. Hinata tried to hide her disappointment when Sasuke was obviously not there.

"Welcome, Hyuuga Hiashi," The angry looking man stood and his booming voice echoed through the halls, "I believe you've come here to present you newly found daughter."

Her father bowed and Hinata followed with a shaky curtsy, "This is my elder daughter, Hinata-chan. She was kidnapped by Orochimaru 16 years ago and because of your heroic son, she was given back to us."

Hinata watched Mikoto carefully, she was hiding her smile, watching as her husband measured Hinata cruelly, "She is very beautiful, Hiashi-san, I welcome her back into the kingdom as a Hyuuga member."

"Thank you, your majesty." Hinata curtsied and began to retreat from the room.

"We're not finished yet, Hinata-chan," Mikoto stood gracefully and approached the girl, "There was unfinished business before you're quick departure to Suna." Hinata turned around and nodded, Mikoto stood before her with a gentle smile, "I have heard that you and my son have become close, correct?"

"It is because of Sasuke-sama that I was brought back to my family, your highness." Hinata whispered.

"Yes," Mikoto circled her, "He nearly died because of it. That kind of sacrifice is not necessarily something that can be returned with a simple thank you or even money."

"I suppose not, you're majesty." Hinata looked away. She felt herself begin to shake and her eyes filled with tears. She was going to cry and pass out from her nerves. Where was Sasuke?

"How will you repay my son for his sacrifice?" Mikoto's voice seemed stiff and distant. She was not at all like the woman who'd brought her home.

"I-I-I d-don't k-kno-know." She bit her lip, fighting the tears.

"We are prepared to do anything Sasuke-sama asks of us." Her father's voice shook her back from her tears. She looked up at the queen who smiled and retreated from Hinata. She felt cold and eerily hot at the same time. Everyone was watching her and all she wanted to do was return home, stand in the garden among all of the flowers, away from people.

"Marry me." A deep voice floated from above and behind her. Hinata relaxed and turned to find Sasuke fighting a smile and a blush. She smiled for him, blushed a deep hue for him and then through herself into his arms.

"Yes!" she cried, hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek.

"Well then," Mikoto turned to her husband, "We have a wedding celebration to plan."

The crowd became loud, filled with the happy and sad chatter of those of the court. Hinata's father shook hands with the king and Mikoto and Hinata's mother found each other and began laughing happily. Naruto slapped Sasuke on the back and received a stiff congratulations from Shikamaru but all was ignored. Sasuke held Hinata tightly and Hinata hugged him back.

"Sasuke, I-"

She was cut off by his kiss. Soft and filled with warmth, their lips pressed together. She titled her head instinctually, deepening the kiss and pulling him closer. She felt light, free, like the very first moment Sasuke took her away from the tower.

Something warm filled her heart to the point of bursting. The feeling the seeped all through her was beyond words, beyond description, beyond her own knowledge. She hadn't a clue what this was but some how felt, knew, understood that this was love.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, that's the end you guys. Look for a bonus chapter within the next few weeks. I really don't know how much time it'll take. Plus, I'm hopefully going to be editing them to make the story better. I'm sorry about the long wait and I got so many reviews to finish! You guys really are the best. I hope this story was everything you guys wanted. Hopefully I'll be around, writing more stories. I have some great ones, I just need to write them.

Love to everyone!

**DolceNana  
Adelaide 'Adell' Peirce  
.chan  
****Emmeline Creazil  
****GoddessSumizofVenus  
****Guavary'DarkLavender  
****SarahiNia  
****xoxoklim  
****akatsukisunshine  
****Ra'iira The Fiend  
****AngieXRosyX**

Thank you very much to everyone!!!!! Happy Reading!


End file.
